DECISIONES
by Flor de desierto
Summary: NARUSASU AU. Naruto vuelve a Konoha después de un año y se encuentra con la noticia de que se avecina una boda... que en todos los sentidos, no es conveniente para él ¿Por qué será?... llegó la hora de tomar una decisión  ¡UN REGALO PARA NADIA!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAA!**

**Bueno, yo aquí con un… un… no sé qué rayos es esto o_oU. Well, este es un mini-fic :D, ya inventé una nueva categoría xD. Es que tiene una primera parte que consta de dos capítulos, y una segunda parte que consta de dos capis también x3, en otras palabras, es un fic de cuatro capis… y no me gusta el nombre de four-shot ¬_¬**

**Iba a ser un one-shot, pero como ya me conocen, cuando se trata del NaruSasu me emociono… ¡no me culpen! **

**Este mini-fic es dedicado para mi querida amiga Nadiia (nany-08). ¡CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TI, LINDA! Espero que te guste :3**

**Y es un fic NARUSASU… NARUSASU por siempre y para siempre, ya lo saben X3.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**DECISIONES **** (Parte 1)**

**Cap.1.- Amar y ser amado… para ser feliz**

.

.

Naruto, aún en el avión, ya divisaba mirando por la ventana su amada ciudad, con emoción en su rostro. Había sido mucho tiempo, un año específicamente, desde que se fue de viaje para realizar un doctorado. Y ahora, con 25 años, vuelve siendo todo un profesional, dispuesto a tomar el mando en la empresa de su padre (que en paz descanse).

Al bajar del avión no le esperaba nadie, y no era de extrañarse porque no había avisado de su regreso, quería que sea una sorpresa. Lo primero que haría sería ir a la casa de su obachan, ella se alegraría mucho, le golpearía por no avisarle que venía, y luego lo abrazaría estrujando sus huesos. Después de pasar todo el día con Tsunade, iría al bar 'Akatsuki', donde sabe que se reúnen la mayoría de sus amigos, para saludarlos.

_¡NARUTO! – exclaman todos al verlo entrar por la puerta de bar.

_¡Hola, chicos! - saluda el rubio acercándose a ellos con alegría. Allí estaban Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y Sai.

Estuvieron horas hablando (hablaban tanto que casi no tomaron cerveza) y riendo de los sucesos que se presentaron en la ausencia del rubio, quien, animado, también les contaba sobre sus estudios en Suna.

_¡HAHAHAHA! – reía Kiba, y de pronto se le vino a la mente algo qué comentar - Oye, Naruto! – hablaba fuerte y con diversión en su rostro - ¿Escuchaste la nueva? Cuando lo sepas te caerás de espaldas – aseguró burlón, y los demás tenían la misma cara porque sabían a qué se refería.

_¿Cuál es la novedad, tebayo? – preguntó el rubio curioso

Kiba acercó su sonriente rostro al de Naruto para darle más suspenso a la noticia y para no perderse ningún detalle de la cara que pondría el rubio cuando se lo diga.

_Sakura está comprometida

_¡PFFFFFFFFT!

Definitivamente no fue buena idea poner su rostro cerca del de Naruto, ahora tenía cerveza en toda la cara, ya que el rubio la había escupido como manguera a presión por la sorpresa.

_HAHAHAHAHA! – se reían los demás, de la cara que tenía Naruto y, ¿para qué negarlo? también de la cara que tenía Kiba.

_¿Qué dijiste, tebayo? – preguntó el blondo con ojos bien abiertos - ¡Debes estar bromeando!

_Pues no es broma, estuvo de novia todo este tiempo y ahora está comprometida – contó Neji

_¡No puede ser! – exclamó el rubio con algo de exageración. Sakura era su amor platónico desde el jardín de niños, siempre pensó que su destino era quedarse con ella - ¿Con quién está comprometida? – preguntó aún incrédulo.

_Con la persona que más odias – dijo Kiba sonriendo de lado

_¡¿QUE? – gritó el rubio, eso sí que no se lo esperaba - ¿SAKURA-CHAN SE COMPROMETIÓ CON OROCHIMARU? ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA! – puso cara de total asco y espanto.

_¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Kiba, con cara de asco también de sólo pensarlo - ¡el que odias! – volvió a repetir - ¿Y desde cuando odias a Orochimaru? – preguntó el castaño desconcertado.

_¡No lo sé! - exclamó el rubio, aún sobresaltado - Solo sé que lo odio con todas mis fuerzas – hizo una cara que sólo se traducía en: _'Si lo tuviera enfrente ahora mismo, lo asesinaría con mis propias manos'_

_Pues yo hablaba de Sasuke

_¡PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!

_Por lo menos te hubieras hecho a un lado para escupir, sabes? – dijo Kiba, quien tenía otra vez cerveza en toda la cara, tratando de contenerse.

Naruto se quedó tieso ante la noticia, parecía que aunque una mosca se posara en uno de sus ojos abiertotes, no iba a pestañear.

Hasta que habló

_¿Sasuke? ¿Sa-Sasuke? – musitó con total asombro - ¿El teme? ¿Ese Sasuke?

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven de su misma edad, se conocían desde el jardín de niños y estudiaron a la par hasta la Universidad. Era su amigo, y lo había llegado a considerar su amigo más cercano aunque irónicamente el moreno siempre procuraba ser distante. No lo odiaba como decía Kiba, entre Sasuke y él siempre había apelativos que salían de dientes para afuera. Lo que sí existía era rivalidad.

Sasuke era la persona de quien Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada… o eso era lo que ella decía. Pero Sasuke nunca gustó de ella. Y ahora le salían con que estaban comprometidos…?

_Pues… sí – respondió el Inuzuka encogiendo los hombros

Luego vino el silencio.

_...

_...

Las otras personas del bar se voltearon curiosas hacia la mesa donde estaba el grupo que hace un momento estaban gritando y riendo, y ahora estaban en repentino mutismo.

_...

_...

_¡ESTÁS DEMENTE! – gritó de repente el rubio asustando a sus amigos y a los curiosos que lo estaban mirando un segundo atrás - ¡Sasuke nunca le dio oportunidad a Sakura-chan!

Tal vez no eran de los amigos que hablan mucho, pero Naruto conocía a Sasuke. El moreno nunca le dio oportunidad a Sakura y nunca lo haría porque él no la amaba. A menos que se haya enamorado de ella en este año de ausencia…

_Pero al parecer se cansó de escapar y cedió a sus encantos – dijo Shikamaru con simpleza y algo de sarcasmo en la última parte.

_¡No puede ser! – Naruto se sentía tremendamente mal, y no sabía por qué, pero no le molestaba tanto saber que Sakura estaba comprometido, sino que era el hecho de que estaba comprometida con Sasuke - ¡Mi Sakura-chan con mi más grande rival! ¡No puede ser verdad! – exclamaba melodramático.

_¿Aún estas enamorado de ella? – preguntó Kiba con burla.

_¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo…!... yo… - el blondo hizo una mueca sin saber qué más decir - ¡ella me gustó desde que tengo memoria!

_Pues que mala suerte la tuya – se mofó su amigo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron de novios? – preguntó Naruto ignorando a Kiba.

_Un año – contestó Sai.

_¿UN AÑO? – vociferó el rubio pasmado. ¡Había sido prácticamente desde que se fue!

_¿Sabes? Ahora concuerdo contigo en que Sasuke es todo un frígido y témpano de hielo – comentó Sai antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

_¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

_Porque, te imaginas? Todo este tiempo nunca ha hecho ni la más mínima cosa con Sakura - comentó

_No entiendo – Naruto hizo una mueca de contrariedad.

_Creo que a lo máximo que llegaron fue a que Sakura le dé un beso en la mejilla – dijo Shikamaru divertido.

_¡HAHAHAHAHA! – todos se rieron.

_¿Qué? – Naruto seguía completamente impresionado - ¿cómo puede el teme despreciar de esa forma tan hermosa mujer? ¡No la merece!

_No puedes culparlo, después de todo, no la ama – dijo Shikamaru encogiendo los hombros

_¡Ya sé que no la ama, eso es obvio! – dijo el Uzumaki

_Él no la ama y dudo que ame a alguien porque considerando el tiempo que estuvo enamorado de cierta persona… - comentó el Nara haciendo suspenso a sus palabras, llamando la total atención del rubio.

_¿Qué? ¿Sasuke está enamorado de alguien? ¿De quién? – exigió saber

_No puedo decirte nada – dijo Shikamaru

_¡¿Por qué? – gritó Naruto con impaciencia - ¡dime quien es y yo la lanzaré a los brazos del teme para que se aparte de mi Sakura-chan!

_Está bien, te lo diré… - Nara dejó su vaso a un lado y miró a Naruto seriamente - su nombre es Soila… su apellido es Vaca

_¿Soila Vaca? – preguntó el rubio algo atontado… no la conocía.

_¡HAHAHAHAHA! – todos se carcajearon

_¡Eres la vaca! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – dijo Kiba sin dejar de reírse

_¡Shikamaru! – lo regañó el rubio ante la broma - ¡No juegues y dime!

_La verdad es que no lo sé – dijo Shikamaru dejando de reír - son cosas que se rumorean desde que tengo memoria

_¿A qué te refieres?

_Que desde el jardín de niños…

_¿QUEEEE? – vociferó Naruto interrumpiéndolo - ¿De veras? ¡Yo no vi nada, tebayo!

_Pues ciego no eres pero neuronas te faltan – dijo Shikamaru

_¡Oye! – se enojó el rubio

_No, en serio, es cierto? – dijo Kiba curioso también - Aquí nadie se dio cuenta de eso, Shikamaru

_Si Shikamaru lo dice entonces es cierto – opinó Chouji

_Cómo se atreve ese teme…? kuso… - murmuraba el rubio al recordar el dichoso compromiso.

_¿Y qué vas a hacer, Naruto? – preguntó Kiba burlesco - Además de llorar, claro

_¡Voy a luchar por ella! – dijo el rubio decidido - ¡No me rendiré, tebayo!

_Si ella nunca te hizo caso, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hará teniendo a su soñado príncipe azul al borde del altar? Estás loco – atinó a decir Neji antes de que el rubio recoja su saco para irse.

_Voy a demostrarle que ese bastardo no la merece – dijo Naruto - ¡ni siquiera deja que le dé un beso! – se fue quejándose

_Pues… suerte

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Pasaron dos días después de esa reunión con sus amigos. Naruto ahora estaba saliendo de una junta con los socios de la empresa de su padre. Era cansador, pero se sentía poderoso, ser tan joven y estar por encima de todos esos viejos lo hacía sentir por encima del mundo.

Estaba en su auto esperando que pase la luz roja, cuando de repente divisó en un restaurante- gracias a la gran ventana de vidrio- una persona con pelo rosado sentada a una mesa.

Sólo había una persona en toda Konoha con ese color de cabello.

Decidido, el rubio se estacionó y entró en el restaurante. Al entrar vio que era quien había pensado.

_Sakura-chaaaaaan – la llamó infantilmente haciéndole señas, saludando.

_¡Naruto! – exclamó ella con asombro y alegría - Cuánto tiempo sin verte – se levantó para darle al rubio un abrazo amistoso.

_¡Te extrañé mucho dattebayo!

_Yo también, aquí estuvo muy tranquilo sin ti – dijo ella

De repente una nueva presencia irrumpe en el ambiente.

_Sakura, aquí tienes tu… - se quedó callado

Naruto reconoció la voz al instante y girándose lentamente se encontró con su moreno amigo. El rubio sentía que le palpitaba el corazón como loco, pero lo dejó pasar al ver la fría mirada de Sasuke, quien permanecía en silencio.

_...

_¿Qué pasa, teme? – preguntó el rubio con sorna - ¿Ya no sabes saludar?

_Buenas tardes – dijo el Uchiha completamente monótono e inexpresivo. El rubio frunció el ceño.

_¡Oye! ¡No me trates como si no me conocieras! – reclamó Naruto

_Hump – fue lo único que dijo el moreno antes de voltearse hacia la pelirrosa – Sakura, vámonos

_¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! – alegó la chica - ¡Aprovechemos que estamos juntos los tres de nuevo! – propuso ella feliz agarrándose del brazo de ambos chicos – Siéntate, Naruto – le ofreció asiento al rubio, en la mesa que ocupaban.

_¡Claro, tebayo!

Luego se pusieron a hablar de cosas triviales, como cuando estaba con sus otros amigos. Reían y memoraban momentos de infancia y cosas así.

Aunque Sasuke no había dicho ni media palabra. Miraba a la ventana o a cualquier parte que no fuera el rostro de Naruto y se mantenía ausente de la conversación, apenas respondiendo con los monosílabos de 'Mh' en cada que Sakura le preguntaba algo para no dejarlo tan fuera de la charla.

El rubio conversaba animadamente, pero sus ojos flotaban hacia Sasuke (quien estaba sentado al lado da Sakura) de rato en rato. Le incomodaba tanta frialdad por parte del Uchiha. Era verdad que su amistad se basó mucho en la rivalidad, pero Sasuke no era tan serio- al menos, no con él- y ahora lo veía mucho más distante e insensible… ¿qué le había pasado?

Tratando de ignorar su molestia con la actitud del Uchiha, se dispuso a seguir con la charla.

_Ehm… escuché que están de novios – comentó el rubio tratando de sonar casual.

_Comprometidos – corrigió Sakura de lo más feliz - ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó ella agarrando el brazo del moreno

_Hmp – fue lo único que emitió sin nada de emoción.

_Oh – dijo Sakura al notar algo en sus manos - disculpen, voy a ir a lavarme las manos, en seguida regreso, permiso – se levantó de la mesa dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Naruto miró al moreno tratando de encontrar su mirada, pero Sasuke simplemente seguía mirando a otro lado como si el rubio no existiera.

El blondo arrugó el entrecejo y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

_Así que te llevaste lo más preciado en este mundo, felicidades – expresó el rubio con seriedad y algo de sorna.

_... – Sasuke seguía sin dignarse a mirarle a los ojos

_Tú no la mereces – aseveró el Uzumaki

_...

_Ella merece a alguien que la ame realmente, tú no la amas – siguió hablando, porque aunque Sasuke no lo mirara, obviamente lo estaba escuchando.

_... – el moreno no dijo nada.

_Yo realmente la amo, y tú no eres…

De repente el Uchiha se levanta y se va dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta a medio hablar.

_... ¡O-oye! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Te estoy hablando! – le reclama el rubio enojado al ver que lo dejó con la palabra en la boca; de pronto se sorprende al ver al moreno saliendo por la puerta del restaurante - ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – lo sigue hasta afuera, donde Sasuke se sube a una motocicleta, sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del rubio - ¿Te estás yendo? – preguntó Naruto incrédulo, luego vio al moreno sacar sus llaves - ¡No puedes hacer eso! Sakura-chan va a salir y…!

Y Sasuke arrancó, dejándolo con la boca abierta a medio hablar otra vez, y con cara de idiota pasmado.

_¡SASUKE! – gritó después de salir de su trance, aunque ya no le pueda escuchar - ¡Maldito teme! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso? – se quejó para sí mismo, entrando al restaurante de nuevo, pensando en lo que le dirá a Sakura

_Naruto… - dijo la pelirrosa cuando volvió a la mesa - ¿dónde está Sasuke-kun? - preguntó

_Pues… - el rubio se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir - fue a atender una emergencia, no me quiso decir nada… - dijo sonriendo, o más bien, tratando de sonreír - _"y cuando digo nada es nada" _– hizo puchero en sus pensamientos.

_Mmh… - fue lo único que dijo la pelirrosa, con un rostro pensativo y melancólico.

Después de eso, Sakura se despidió alegando que tenía algo qué hacer, y que fue un gusto verlo. Y allí terminó el _ameno_ encuentro.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Lo que había sucedido fue de lo más raro. En vez de encontrar a Sasuke feliz de la vida por estar al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, estaba más amargado que nunca. Eso lo desconcertaba bastante, incluyendo esa actitud indiferente y seca que había tenido con él, como si Naruto le hubiera hecho algo malo.

Pasaron tres días de puro pensamiento y preguntándose cómo rayos fue que Sasuke y Sakura terminaron juntos. De hecho, ¿cómo se comprometieron?, no podía ni imaginárselo.

Aunque sí había tratado de imaginárselo.

_**/*/Imaginación de Naruto/*/**_

__Oye, Sakura… - habla Sasuke con cara de chupalimón_

__¿Sí, amor? – pregunta ella melosa_

__Llevamos tiempo de novios, aunque nunca te he besado ni nada… - dijo aburrido encogiendo los hombros – pero necesito una lavaplatos, cocinera y lavarropas permanente, así que pensé que deberíamos, no séee… - hizo una mueca de asco_

__¿Casarnos? *w* - gritó ella con ojos soñadores_

__Sí, algo así… – dijo el Uchiha encogiendo los hombros, luego mete las manos al bolsillo y se va – en la mesa hay un anillo de plástico que le robé a una niña mugrosa… si quieres póntelo – hizo un ademán quitándole la importancia y se fue de allí_

__¡KYAAAH! ¡Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto! – gritaba la pelirrosa ensimismada con el anillo - ¡eres tan amoroso, Sasuke-kun!_

_**/*/Fin de la imaginación/*/ **_

Créanlo o no, esa era la probabilidad más coherente que puede existir… a menos que el padre de Sasuke lo haya obligado.

Con sus pensamientos, el rubio se encontraba ahora yendo al pequeño muelle de la ciudad, para calmar cierta nostalgia.

Llegó al lugar y bajó de su auto ya pudiendo divisar el agua que reflejaba el hermoso atardecer.

Se sorprendió al encontrar allí sentado al causante de las dudas que surgieron desde que llegó a Konoha.

Sasuke.

Pensó en acercarse y asustarlo, dejando salir ese lado suyo que amaba hacer enojar al moreno. Pero se retuvo, primero porque no era apropiado considerando el perfil hostil (más de lo normal) que había adquirido el Uchiha, y segundo porque, sin necesidad de que Sasuke se voltee, sabía que el moreno sabía que estaba allí. Así que no había caso.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Sasuke y se sentó a su lado cruzando sus piernas como el moreno.

Sasuke permaneció inmutable, simplemente mirando al frente como si Naruto no estuviera allí.

_¿Recuerdas cuando peleábamos aquí? – habló el rubio rompiendo el silencio, mirando el infinito y más allá también.

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió ignorándolo.

Lo que más odiaba el rubio de Sasuke, era que lo ignore.

_¿Oye, qué rayos te pasa? - le preguntó con tosquedad - ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

El Uchiha siguió en silencio y sin mirarlo, pero la insistente mirada del rubio se clavaba en él… ya no podía seguir ignorándolo aunque quisiera.

El moreno soltó un suspiro resignado

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sasuke con desgana, aún sin quitar los ojos del horizonte - ¿Sólo fastidiarme?

_¡Hablaste! – vociferó el rubio como si hubiera sido una gran hazaña - Pues sí, sólo quiero fastidiarte – habló burlón y con ganas de picar al Uchiha

_¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke simplemente, manteniendo su inexpresividad y su mirada al frente - yo nunca te he hecho nada

Naruto se dislocó un poco. No, se dislocó mucho. No era normal esa reacción en Sasuke ante sus provocaciones… así, tan tranquilo y sereno, sin alterarse o responderle compitiendo verbalmente. Era simplemente anormal.

_... – se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que entró en cuenta de lo que dijo el moreno - ¡QUE! – gritó ofendido - ¿cómo que nunca me has hecho nada? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas todas las veces que tú…!

_No he terminado nada que tú no empezaras – lo interrumpió Sasuke, aun manteniendo el mismo semblante - tú eras el que siempre comenzaba a gritarme sin motivos, nunca dejabas de molestarme… – de repente cierta melancolía se anidó en los ojos negros del moreno, quien volteó su rostro al lado contrario de Naruto - … nunca me dejabas solo – murmuró, pretendiendo que se escuche como un reclamo

_¿Y por qué te gusta estar solo? – preguntó el Uzumaki fastidiado - ¿por qué pones esa barrera entre el mundo y tú?

Por primera vez, el Uchiha lo miró a los ojos haciendo que al rubio le salte el corazón… tal vez era de miedo, ya que el moreno lo miraba enojado.

_Eso a ti que te importa – espetó el Uchiha antes de ponerse de pie y caminar lejos de Naruto, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos.

El rubio se quedó tieso por un momento, y después se levantó de un salto.

_¡Me importa! – gritó

_... – Sasuke detuvo su caminar, pero no se volteó.

_... – Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo precipitadamente, y buscó un argumento - quiero decir… me molesta ver a una persona tan cerrada – dijo enojado

_Ignórame, como yo lo hago contigo – dijo simplemente el Uchiha

_... – el rubio apretó los puños - no puedo ignorarte, estás a punto de casarte con la persona que amo, y que tú no amas

_... – Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de hablar - ella no te ama, después de tanto tiempo ella nunca ha llegado a amarte… ¿para qué esforzarte más? – dijo aún estando de espaldas al rubio. Su voz sonaba distante, hasta parecía que se hacía la pregunta a sí mismo.

_¡No me rendiré! – aseguró el rubio con decisión

_Ella está enamorada de mí – continuó Sasuke - si tú la amas debes dejarla ser feliz con quien ella ama

_¡Pero tú no la amas! – alegó el rubio enojado - ¡ella jamás será feliz a tu lado, si tú no la amas! ¡en cambio yo…!

_Tú tampoco serás feliz – dijo el moreno levantando la voz, haciendo que retumbe en paredes que no existían, para que Naruto se calle - tú no serás feliz a su lado, porque ella no te ama

_... – el rubio se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto

_La perspectiva que tienes sobre esto, se pone totalmente en tu contra, Naruto – siguió hablando el moreno - dices que no será feliz aunque me ame, porque yo no la amo… pero tú tampoco serás feliz aunque la ames, porque ella no te ama

Dicho eso, y sin despedirse, siguió caminando, alejándose de allí.

_¿Qué demonios vio en ti? – murmuró Naruto algo ido, en voz baja, pero aún así el moreno lo escuchó.

_No lo sé… - murmuró Sasuke de vuelta sin dejar de caminar, pero Naruto ya no podía escucharlo - probablemente, nada que sea real

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**No me maten, sé que fue horrible, pero aguarden a la continuación, estará mucho mejor ;D.**

**¡Lo continuaré prontísimo! :D (o sea, en tres días… o por lo menos, hasta que Nadiia lo lea x3), como es un regalo debo esforzarme xD, así que hay que a alegrarse! **

**Dejen sus comentarios, por favor :3**

**SAYONARAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUAAH! Perdonen la demora! Es que sucedió algo horrible e impensable!... … …. ¡Se perdió mi Flash! D,X, es que como yo no tengo internet en mi casa, mi Flash es el único que me conecta con el mundo cibernético y murióooo Q_Q, y tuve que esperar a comprarme otro para poner actualizar. Bueno, ya pasó lo amargo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! QwQ:**

**TheRusso**: Siii, la actitud de Sasuke es sospechosa, ya verás el por qué xD, espero que te guste este capi, gracias por tu review! SAYO!

**3byhancock:** Por fi, bonita, no me regañes, me quita la inspiración u.u, continuaré el otro fic despuesito, sí?. Respecto a la historia, sí, el comienzo fue más nostálgico que humorístico xD, pero espero que este capi compense. Que bueno que te haya gustado, Gracias por tu apoyo de siempre OwO, Sayitooo!

**Tsukimine12**: Tsukimine-linda! Que bueno que estés leyendo este fic también X3, HAHAHAHA! Me mató la posibilidad que pusiste! (casi la uso), Sí, Sasuke es un "genio" xD… pobre infeliz (Sasu: ¡OYE!). Andas buscando inspiración? n_n, no es fácil encontrarla, neh? QwQ ¡Dame un abrazo, hermana! … bueno, te agradezco el rr y gracias por ser parte de mi inspiración nwn, espero que te guste la conti, MATTA NE!

**Fer-chan3:** Espero que te guste como mis otros fics x3, gracias por el comentario, ABRAZOS! SAYO! :3

**Kazahayaa**: ¡Que bueno que te gustó! De verdad te hizo reír? QwQ, no le puse tanto humor como en los otros, pero espero que este capi sí haga reír xD. Gracias por el rr! Matta ne! X3

**milk goku**: Cierto, quedó muy rarooo… en otras palabras está muy emo… ¡Sasuke-baka! ¡Me estás contagiando tu emoidad! DX (Sasu: Cállate ¬_¬). Espero que te guste este capi, es el desenlace del anterior, Sayonara! OwO

**FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaelis**: No te preocupes, hoy mismo se va tu intriga :D, gracias por el comentario! Matta ne!

**i dont know xDjust for reviews****:** Siiii, lo sée ;w; estuvo serio ¡Por culpa de Sasuke que me contagia! DX, bueno, espero que este capi no parezca tan serio xD, bueno, sinceramente el que tiene mucho humor es la parte dos :D, ese sí no me falla. Gracias por tu apreciación respecto a la separación de capis, y tienes razón quedó mucho más cómodo x3. Ah, y también tienes razón en la parte de 'cortito' para ser MÍ xD, el primero fue el capi más cortito de los cuatro que conforman el fic. A mí me encanta imaginar a Naruto como jefe de una compañía *w*, es casi como ser hokage xD. Gracias por tu review, fifo-chan! :3, espero que te guste la conti! Matta ne y besitos!

**nayki**: Aaawww, que linda! Muchas gracias por animarme así QwQ y por tus palabras x3, ¡Arigatou! Espero que te guste la conti, Abrazos y besos para ti también!

**nany-08:** La respuesta por MP :D

**Decidí responder antes del capi xD**

**Espero que les guste la conti! Este capi está más larguito que el anterior y CREO que tiene más humor xD. Por cierto, es el FIN de la primera parte, después viene la segunda que es un poco más animada, pero aún así espero que les guste.**

**A LEER!**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**DECISIONES**** (Parte 1)**

**Cap. 2.- Aunque odies amar…**

.

.

Miraba pensativo a través de la ventana de la que fue su habitación, su casa desde que nació. Ahora que era todo un hombre, estaba a punto de irse de allí y mudarse a la Mansión que desde hoy sería su hogar.

Hace años, cuando quedó huérfano y Tsunade (madre de su padre) se encargó de cuidarlo, ella había preferido no vivir en la Residencia o Mansión Namikaze, sino en su propia casa- la cual era pequeña pero acogedora-, porque sólo eran Naruto y ella (su abuelo Dan había fallecido), y la mansión quedaba muy grande. Y ahora era tiempo de que Naruto viva solo, ya todo estaba listo, la pintura, los muebles, los empleados… sólo faltaba irse a vivir.

El rubio miraba por la ventana melancólico, pensando en lo que extrañaría de la casa en la que vivió toda su vida, ahora que la dejaría atrás. Era como cuando iba a irse de Konoha, así también se había parado en la ventana a pensar en lo que echaría de menos de la ciudad.

Sonrió al recordar las cosas que había pensado. Primero pensó en su abuela, aunque definitivamente no extrañaría sus golpes. Luego vinieron a su mente sus amigos, y entre sus amigos, quien más taladraba su cabeza era el Uchiha… claro, eso era porque era su mejor amigo, entonces es obvio, no?

Pensando en eso, se puso a recordar cómo era Sasuke antes de irse, y seguía preguntándose por qué se había vuelta así de frío con él si antes no era así… bueno, no tanto. Le complacía recordar cómo lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que quería, para Naruto era lo más divertido del mundo hacer que el moreno se enoje y comience a gritar, y con eso al mismo tiempo hacía que Sasuke salga de su habitual templanza y seriedad. Al menos con Naruto, Sasuke no era tan retraído, se había acostumbrado a discutir, pelear, reír, en otras palabras… dejarse llevar por el rubio. Y eso a Naruto le gustaba, pero ahora estaba tan diferente.

De repente recordó aquella vez, a los doce años, cuando Orochimaru (tal vez por eso lo odia) se llevó a Sasuke de intercambio a otro colegio diciendo que allí tenía más oportunidades que en Konoha. El padre de Sasuke no se opuso en absoluto y le dijo que era decisión de su hijo, así que Sasuke aceptó.

Ooooh, pero el rubio no se quedó de brazos cruzados. A Naruto no le entraba en la cabeza que Sasuke quiera cambiarse de colegio, hasta se sentía traicionado. Según el rubio, Sasuke pertenecía a Konoha y allí tenía que quedarse… no en la ciudad del Sonido. Además el Uzumaki no confiaba en ese viejo cara de serpiente. Así que, decidido, el rubio tomó un autobús y se fue al dichoso colegio del Sonido a traer al bastardo de vuelta.

"_¿Q-Qué… demonios… haces aquí?"_

Nunca olvidaría la cara que puso Sasuke cuando lo vio parado en la entrada del colegio, esperándolo. Era de total impresión e incluso parecía nervioso. Hasta que el rubio comenzó a gritarle un millón de razones por las cuales no tenía que dejar Konoha.

Obviamente, Sasuke no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y lo mandó a volar… porque las razones que le daba eran insignificantes para él.

Pero no es como si Naruto se fuera a rendir tan fácilmente.

"_¡No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que vuelvas, tebayo!"_

Y así lo hizo, lo estuvo fastidiando por dos largos años hasta que lo hizo volver. Todos los días iba a esperarlo a la salida, incluso el rubio se faltaba a sus propias clases para ir e irrumpir en el aula del Uchiha haciendo cualquier tipo de escándalo, también había una que otra agarrada a golpes con Sasuke. A cada rato tenían que llamar a los guardias para que saquen de allí al rubio, y que ya no le permitan entrar, aunque eso no servía de mucho, porque Naruto saltaba la barda o hacía cualquier cosa con tal de entrar. Cualquier otro colegio consideraría expulsar a Sasuke para librarse de ese pequeño sarna rubio (al cual ya todo el colegio del Sonido conocía) pero el director Orochimaru no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente.

Pero un día fue el colmo (según Sasuke) cuando en medio de un discurso que hacía el moreno en el escenario acerca del medio ambiente y cosas así (lo que hace uno por nota) delante de todo el colegio, vino el rubio (de nuevo burlando a la seguridad del lugar) y se subió al escenario apareciendo a las espaldas del Uchiha, y allí, en frente de todos, lo abrazó por atrás, haciendo que el moreno se quede tieso y sin habla.

A Sasuke casi le dio un infarto (Naruto lo notó por cómo sintió el corazón de Sasuke saltar y palpitar como loco), en sus catorce años jamás había vivido algo tan vergonzoso, pero, ooooh, Naruto estaba allí para ponerlo peor…

"_Vuelve a Konoha o si no te manosearé, tebayo"_

Y la parte más horrenda para Sasuke fue que esa frase se escuchó en todo el colegio por culpa del micrófono que aún tenía en la mano. _¿QUÉ?,_ gritó Sasuke al escuchar eso volteando su cara hacia la derecha, donde estaba el rostro del rubio. Naruto lo miraba picarón y sonriendo victorioso, _"Ero-sennin me dijo que es un método infalible para hacer que alguien haga lo que quieras, tebayo"_ dijo el rubio a mucha honra, se veía la gloria en su rostro. Sasuke quería morirse y Naruto lo sabía… bueno, en realidad no lo sabía, sólo lo supo cuando el moreno comenzó repartir golpes como jamás lo había hecho; Naruto ni siquiera recordaba bien lo que había pasado exactamente, sólo se acordaba de Sasuke queriendo asesinarlo con el micrófono (para agregar al rubio al programa de 'Mil formas de morir'), y después no recordaba nada… sólo que despertó en un hospital. Recordaba cómo se reía el desgraciado de Jiraya…

Pero lo bueno fue que al final Sasuke volvió porque, según él, ya no podía mostrar su cara en el colegio del Sonido por la vergüenza. Y después la relación de ambos volvió a ser la misma de antes, como siempre.

Seeeh, qué tiempos aquellos…

_¿En qué piensas, Naruto? – escuchó la voz de su abuela en la puerta

_En Sa… - se quedó callado un momento - Sakura-chan… - dijo esquivo, es que ahora que lo analizaba bien, le parecía extraño estar pensando en Sasuke….

Todo el tiempo

_Naruto, sé que es difícil para ti aceptar algo como eso… - dijo la rubia refiriéndose a la boda de Sakura, aunque a Naruto le llevó un momento darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando - pero simplemente no era la persona correcta, estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien a quien realmente ames y te ame también

De repente la depresión vino al rubio, recordando el casamiento que se avecinaba.

_Tsunade oba-chan, ¿cómo sabré quién es la correcta? – preguntó desanimado.

La rubia le sonrió y se acercó a acariciarle en cabello con cariño.

_Cuando aquella persona haga palpitar tu corazón, sabrás que es amor de verdad – dijo ella suavemente - esa es la correcta, no tienes que pensar más

_... – Naruto la miró sorprendido un momento… pero después la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre.

_... – ella se quedó confundida porque no sabía a qué venía esa mirada

_¿Que haga palpitar mi corazón? – preguntó el rubio haciendo una mueca - Pero si ya está palpitando, si no fuera así, estaría muerto… no?

_...

_...

_Mocoso idiota… eres tan menso cuando quieres sonar inteligente – le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio se queje de dolor - mira, mejor cállate

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_La mansión Namikaze… - murmuró acercándose en su auto hacia la entrada, donde el portero le abrió el garaje automático - es muy grande para que viva una sola persona… – pensó en voz alta mirando la casa - creo que ya es tiempo de encontrar a mi alma gemela…

De repente sonó su celular.

_Hola? - contestó

__Hola, Naruto_ – saludó desde el otro lado Kiba - _¿no vas a venir?_

Ah, casi lo había olvidado. Habían quedado en reunirse en la casa de Lee hace media hora. Bueno, no importa, la impuntualidad a veces te da un toque de importancia.

_Ya voy – dijo el rubio. Decidió que iría caminando, era a apenas a tres cuadras.

.

.

.

_¿Verdad o desafío? – era algo inmaduro que chicos de veintitantos estén jugando ese tonto juego, pero según los de la idea, lo convertirían en un juego para adultos.

_Verdad – dijo Neji ante la pregunta de Sai.

_Mmmh… - Sai pensó en qué preguntar - ¿Alguna vez husmeaste la ropa interior de tu prima Hinata?

_... – la cara del Hyuuga se puso roja y miró de reojo a Kiba, quien lo asesinaba con la mirada - No – respondió al final

_¡Mentiroso! – le apuntaron todos

_Está bien… sí – aceptó Neji con vergüenza, es que alguien decente como él no acostumbra a hacer eso – no piensen mal, es que yo sólo… tenía curiosidad de qué número de talla usaba

_¡Ha! ¡Ahora no te harás el primito sobreprotector con ella, o sino yo se lo contaré! – acusó Kiba, novio de la susodicha.

Y todos se mataban de risa… menos Neji, claro…

_¿Verdad o desafío? – preguntó Neji a Lee, para que dejen de reírse de una vez.

_¡Desafío! – dijo el moreno con emoción

_Ve y roba una prenda de ropa interior de tu hermana Ten Ten – ordenó el castaño sonriendo maliciosamente. Lee dejó de sonreír y palideció

_… moriré – murmuró yendo a realizar el mandado… era perfecto para Neji, después de todo, quería que muera. Ya esperaban ver a Lee corriendo por su vida con el trofeo en la mano… la parte más divertida sería cuando Ten Ten lo atrape.

Seeeeh, se estaban divirtiendo mucho

_¿En el juego sólo vamos a hablar de prendas de mujer? – comentó uno de los presentes girando los ojos con aburrimiento.

Todos le clavaron la mirada sorprendida.

_Oh, alguien está aburrido – dijo Kiba casi cantando.

_¿Qué sucede, Naruto? – preguntó Shikamaru serio, es que es raro ver al que comúnmente es el alma de la fiesta así de desganado.

_¿Qué le va a suceder? Es obvio que está así porque el casamiento de Sakura es en tres días – dijo Sai. El rubio se pasmó ante la noticia.

¿EN TRES DÍAS?

¡¿Tan pronto? ¡No puede ser!

_Oh, me tocó preguntarte, hehehe – dijo Kiba a Naruto después de girar la botella - ¿verdad o desafío?

_Ehm… - el rubio hizo una mueca pensativo - Verdad

_Mmmh, veamos… - se puso a pensar en la pregunta - en todo este tiempo lejos de Konoha, ¿qué fue lo que más extrañaste?

Todos miraron al rubio expectante.

_... – Naruto se quedó algo desconcertado con la pregunta, pero luego se puso a meditar… ¿qué era lo que más había extrañado?

Lo que más extrañas es aquello en lo que más piensas y lo que más deseas volver a ver… no?

Entonces…

_Lo que más extrañé fue… - comenzó a hablar el rubio, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la conclusión a la que había llegado, luego agachó la mirada - a quien más extrañé… - habló despacio como si estuviera sacando las palabras desde lo más hondo - … a Sasuke - respondió

_... – todos se quedaron tiesos ante la respuesta del rubio

_... – Naruto no dijo nada más. Sólo mantuvo la mirada gacha.

_Hehehehe – comenzó a reír Kiba, algo incómodo por ser el único riendo, ya que los demás seguían atónitos - Oye, dije que dijeras la verdad

_Es la verdad – murmuró Naruto antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse a la salida, sin decir nada más.

_Eh? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Kiba desconcertado, los demás seguían en total silencio…

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – todos se sobresaltaron por el repentino grito, luego vieron a Lee bajando por las escaleras como desquiciado - ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! – gritó el moreno levantando el trofeo en lo alto

_¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Neji al ver la prenda - ¿Un agarra-pelo?

_Eh? – Lee lo miró confundido y luego miró la prenda que tenía en la mano – ups, me equivoqué

_¡LEEEEEEEEEEE! – se escuchó un grito, luego vieron a Ten Ten en las escaleras, hecha una furia - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ANDES TOCANDO MIS COSAS! ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡A TI Y COMPAÑÍA! – gritó sacando su inseparable navaja y comenzó a correr hacia los desgraciados

_¡CORRAN POR SU VIDAAAA! – no era necesario decirlo.

.

.

.

Naruto iba caminando por la calle a paso lento, estaba yendo en dirección contraria de su casa, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba.

No podía creerlo, recién se daba cuenta, Sasuke era la persona que como ninguna extrañó. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse de Konoha, cuando ya estuvo fuera de Konoha, todo este tiempo fue Sasuke quien más invadía su mente y, ¿para qué negarlo? era a quien más quería ver.

Pero eso no tenía nada de raro, verdad? Era su amigo, después de todo.

Se detuvo a observar el lugar al que sus pies lo habían llevado. No podía creerlo. Estaba otra vez ahí, en el pequeño muelle de la ciudad.

Estando en ese sitio recordaba cómo odiaba ver al Uchiha ahí sentado, solo, apartado del mundo. Sasuke iba allí desde que su madre murió (cuando él tenía siete años), entonces obviamente no era nada bueno que esté allí, en especial si tenía esa tristeza en su rostro. Lo único que hacía Sasuke sentándose ahí era punzarse el corazón.

Pero el rubio, un día decidió acabar con eso…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/ **_

_Naruto pasaba por el muelle como todas las tardes para ir a su casa… y allí estaba otra vez, Sasuke. No podía creer que ya teniendo dieciséis años siga haciendo eso. A Naruto no le gustaba verlo tan apartado y menos le gustaba aquella expresión en la cara del Uchiha._

_Vio que Sasuke se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo miró de reojo, pero después siguió mirando al frente, ignorándolo._

_Y como al rubio no le gusta que lo ignoren…_

_Naruto, decidido, hizo lo que jamás se había animado a hacer hasta ahora… ir hasta allá. El rubio bajó las escaleras que llevaban hacia el muelle, y caminando lenta y tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó al Uchiha. _

_Sasuke no se dio cuenta, al parecer estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no percibió al rubio parado detrás de él, de seguro pensó que Naruto se fue pasando de largo como siempre._

_El rubio lo miró desde arriba con cara seria, mientras el viento soplaba haciendo ondear su largo saco negro que se ponía sobre la camisa blanca y le daba un toque rebelde. Naruto frunció el ceño y puso su pie sobre la espalda de Sasuke haciendo que el moreno se sobresalte. Sasuke estaba a punto de reaccionar ante la acción, pero ya era tarde…_

_¡SPLASH! – fue el sonido que hizo el agua cuando Sasuke cayó. _

__¡AGH! – el moreno salió del agua tomando una bocanada de aire, luego miró al culpable, quien lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y aburridos - ¡MALDITO USURATONKACHI! – gritó el moreno rabioso y luego vio cómo el rubio, aún con las manos en los bolsillos, se daba la vuelta tranquilamente para irse - ¡ME LO PAGARÁS! – Sasuke se agarró del muelle para intentar subir - ¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE VOY A..! – se quedó callado y puso cara de asustado cuando vio a Naruto corriendo hacia él… no había caminado para irse, sino para darse impulso - ¿q…?_

_¡SPLASH! – el rubio saltó al agua salpicando al Uchiha, que aún se agarraba de la madera._

__¡HAHAHAHAHA! – se reía Naruto, ya en el agua - ¿Qué pasa, teme? ¿No te gusta que te den un baño de vez en cuando? ¡GUH! ¡Glup! – no pudo seguir hablando porque el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre él agarrándolo de los hombros y hundiéndolo en el agua_

__¡MUERE! – gritó Sasuke aún empujando al rubio y manteniendo su cara bajo el agua, mientras Naruto manoteaba para librarse de Sasuke y tener algo de oxígeno. _

__¡HAAAHH! – sacó su cabeza del agua tomando aire después de que Sasuke lo soltó - ¡cofcofcof! ¡TEME! ¡¿ME QUIERES MATAR?_

__¡Eso ni se pregunta! – dijo el pelinegro enojado, mientras se agarraba del muelle y trataba de impulsarse para subir. Apenas consiguió sacar medio cuerpo y de repente se sintió sumamente pesado, haciendo que le cueste más salir._

_De pronto Sasuke sintió un escalofrío y, así a medio subir, se volteó hacia el rubio, quien lo miraba con los ojos redondos y con cara de bobo, muy fijamente… bueno, no lo miraba precisamente a él._

__¿Qué demonios estás mirando? – gruñó el Uchiha. _

__¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡N-Nada!... – dijo el rubio nervioso, después de salir de su trance – ehm… ¿Te enfadarías si te dijera que tienes un lindo trasero?_

_¡SPLASH! – el Uchiha se desequilibró y volvió a caer en el agua._

_Naruto se sobresaltó asustado por su propia salud al verlo caer. ¿Qué? ¡Era cierto!, Sasuke había subido medio cuerpo y se dejó completamente a la vista, además, debido a que su ropa estaba mojada, su trasero se vio muuuuy claramente… y vaya que el Uchiha está como quiere, tenía que reconocerlo. _

__Cof!cof!cof!cof! – tosía Sasuke saliendo del agua, luego miró a Naruto como asesino en serie - ahora sí te mato_

__¿Eh? ¡Oye, espera! ¡Yo no lo dije en ese sentido, sólo…! ¡GLUP! – Sasuke lo volvió a hundir con todas sus fuerzas._

_Por temor a su vida, el rubio dejó de manotear y decidió agarrarse de la cintura de Sasuke, quien de inmediato lo soltó (y gracias a ello Naruto sacó la cabeza para respirar) y quiso alejarse._

__¡Suéltame! – Sasuke lo empujaba del pecho, cada vez más nervioso_

__Así ya no me ahogarás, tebayo – dijo el rubio abrazándolo más fuerte de la cintura – si me hundes, te hundes conmigo – Naruto sonrió victorioso_

__... – Sasuke se veía muy perturbado, y era peor con la respiración dificultosa de ambos, la cual estaba así por andar jugando en el agua_

__Teme, estás bien? – preguntó desconcertado el blondo al ver la cara roja del Uchiha - Creo que te está dando fiebre ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su costado, lo cual hizo que suelte a Sasuke_

__Estúpido – espetó el Uchiha saliendo del agua rápidamente._

__¡Teme! ¡Eso no se vale! ¡Los pellizcos son para cobardes!_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Soltó una risita al recordarlo. Se alegraba de saber que era el único que podía alterar a Sasuke.

Aunque… ahora no parecía igual.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

¡Corría, corría, corría como condenado! ¡Su vida estaba en juego! ¡Había llegado el momento decisivo!

El desgraciado embotellamiento lo había dejado estancado y Naruto tuvo que salir del auto y correr para llegar a tiempo.

El rubio saltó bardas y sus piernas se movían con vida propia, su subconsciente le indicaba que si no se apresuraba, no habría un mañana.

_Kuso, kuso ¡Kuso! – se quejaba por no poder correr más rápido, y su traje de ejecutivo no le facilitaba el asunto.

Con la corbata en mano, la camisa blanca a medio desabotonar dejando parte de su pecho bronceado a la vista junto con el collar azul que relucía sobre él y con esa cara llena de seriedad con la que corría, sacaba suspiros de todas las chicas que lo veían pasar, parecía un modelo de propaganda televisiva donde se publicita Axe o un perfume de hombre hipnotizador de mujeres.

Saltó otra barda haciendo que un perro le ladre, afortunadamente estaba encadenado.

Naruto no podía creerlo, lo había olvidado… ¡Lo había olvidado!

_ _"¡Tsunade oba-chan me va a matar!" _– pensó en su fuero interno.

"_Naruto, necesito una crema anti-arrugas y el maquillaje, el de siempre, ya sabes cual… mañana a las tres de la tarde lo traes a mi casa, es urgente, por favor no te olvides… y si te olvidas, te voy a… "_

No quería recordar la última parte de lo que dijo.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Ya adulto, independiente, jefe de una enorme empresa, y aún así Tsunade seguía mandándolo a comprarle cosas. Es verdad que la considera su madre pero… ¡vieja floja! ¿por qué no va a comprarse ella? ¡Él estaba con la mente muy ocupada con lo de la empresa y pensando en Sa…!... sa… … ¡Sandwich!

De repente, en media carrera, el rubio divisó una cabellera rosada al otro lado de la calle. Aunque su mente esté concentrada en correr sin parar hasta su destino, ese llamativo color no pasaba desapercibido.

Frenó de golpe reconociendo a Sakura. Y ella no estaba sola… estaba con Sasuke.

Dejando de lado su instinto de supervivencia, decidió acercarse a ellos cuando los vio conversando de una forma algo pesada, su curiosidad lo mataba.

_Sakura… - dijo Sasuke de forma severa - ya te dije que…

_Sasuke-kun, estamos comprometidos… - resaltó ella en forma de reclamo - sé lo que me dijiste, pero… ¿cómo vas olvidar si sigues aferrado a eso?

El rubio, que estaba escuchando detrás de la pared, quedó algo desconcertado ante la conversación.

El moreno soltó un suspiro resignado.

_Está bien – accedió Sasuke.

_¿De verdad? – dijo Sakura con rostro ilusionado

_Sí – dijo simplemente el Uchiha, entonces Sakura sonrió con mucha felicidad.

Naruto no sabía a qué rayos se referían, hasta que vio a Sasuke inclinarse hacia Sakura cerrando los ojos, y la pelirrosa hacía lo mismo esperando los labios del moreno…

Los cuales nunca llegaron porque…

_**¡NOOO!**

Sakura y Sasuke abrieron los ojos sobresaltándose.

_... – Sakura miró sorprendida al rubio que la miraba enojado, parado en medio de ella y Sasuke - ... Naruto?

_¿Qué estás haciendo? – Naruto escuchó la voz de Sasuke detrás de él, entonces se sorprendió percibiendo un **error**…:

Él estaba agarrando la mano de SASUKE (con lo cual lo había apartado de Sakura) y estaba cubriendo a SASUKE, mientras encaraba a SAKURA como si fuera con ella con quien está enojado.

**¡ERROR!**

_E-Es que… - tartamudeó el rubio cambiando de semblante y soltando la mano de Sasuke rápidamente - él… él no te conviene, Sakura-chan

_... – Sakura lo miró sorprendida por un momento, luego suspiró con resignación - No puedo creer que me salgas con eso – espetó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño - Ya deja esa tontería, Naruto ¿por qué no puedes estar feliz por nosotros? – reclamó ella – Naruto… tú y yo somos sólo amigos, jamás te veré como algo más, entiéndelo – pidió haciendo ademanes - además, tú sólo estás encaprichado conmigo

El rubio frunció el ceño

_¿Y qué te dice que no eres tú la que está encaprichada con él?

_¡Naruto! – reprendió la Haruno - ¿pero qué cosas dices? ¡estamos a punto de casarnos y…!

_Sasuke, díselo – exigió el rubio al moreno, interrumpiendo a Sakura

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada

_¡Díselo!

_Ella ya lo sabe… - habló el Uchiha con una expresión indiferente - siempre lo supo

_¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir, Naruto? – demandó saber Sakura

_Él… - Naruto apretó los labios - él no te ama

¡Plaf! – le fue proporcionada una cachetada que hizo que vuelque la cara

_¿Quién te crees para venir a decirme eso? ¡Y en frente de Sasuke-kun! – gritó la pelirrosa furiosa - ¡Sasuke-kun, di algo!

_No tengo nada qué decir – dijo el Uchiha monótono, se dio media vuelta y se fue

_Sasuke-kun – musitó Sakura viéndolo marcharse

_¡Sasuke! – el rubio no se quedó parado, fue corriendo tras él

Al doblar la esquina trató de distinguir la silueta de Sasuke, pero era difícil entre tanta gente. Aunque después de un rato lo vio cruzando la calle.

Naruto estaba a punto de cruzar pero el semáforo se puso en verde antes de que pueda hacerlo.

_¡Sasuke! – gritó tratando de llamarlo antes de que cruce la otra esquina, pero el bastardo simplemente lo ignoraba.

El rubio cruzó la calle ignorando el semáforo, haciendo que un auto frene de golpe. Llegó al otro lado y corrió a la esquina.

_¡Sas…!

Antes de que termine de gritar, ya estaba siendo acorralado en la pared, con el brazo de Sasuke apretando fuertemente en su cuello.

_¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó el Uchiha - ¿por qué insistes? Ya te dijo que nunca te verá como algo más que amigo

_Yo… - habló el rubio con algo de dificultad por el brazo que lo aprisionaba - no necesito su amor para desear su felicidad, lo hago porque es mi amiga y…

_Sasuke-kun – la voz de Sakura lo interrumpió. El moreno soltó a Naruto y caminó hacia su prometida

_Vámonos, Sakura – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro, y se fueron.

_... – el rubio simplemente se quedó allí parado, viéndolos irse.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Eran las ocho de la noche. Naruto, muy desganado, conducía hasta la casa de su abuela. Es que para ella aún era su bebé, y… ¿por qué negarlo? para él seguía siendo su oba-chan. Tsunade le dijo que vaya a cenar con ella todos los días, es que sabe que a Naruto no le gusta cenar solo, tanto que es capaz de decirle a los sirvientes de la mansión que cenen con él.

El rubio no estaba desganado por ir a cenar con su oba-chan, sino porque el dichoso compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura seguía taladrándole la cabeza sin compasión. No se sentía bien, nada bien.

Sin ver pasar el tiempo, llegó a la casa de su abuela y vio las luces de su sala de estudio encendidas. Normalmente Tsunade las enciende para leer o pesquisar algo, ya que ella era médico. Y a veces también para llevar y hacer estudiar a sus aprendices de medicina.

Naruto entró a la casa con toda confianza y sin decir nada como siempre, luego subió las escaleras para buscar a Tsunade, quien de seguro estaba en la sala de estudio.

Cuando el rubio se asomó por la puerta, no encontró a su oba-chan, sino a otras dos personas allí…

Ino y Sakura

No era de extrañarse, ambas eran aprendices de Tsunade.

_¿Y? – preguntaba la rubia, ninguna de las dos percibió la presencia del rubio en la puerta - ¿cómo van las cosas con tu galán? – le preguntó a su amiga

_Bien – esa respuesta sonaba como cualquier cosa, menos como 'bien'.

_Agh, no puedo creer la suerte que tienes, frentona – decía Ino quejándose algo sobreactuada - aún no puedo imaginarme cómo fue que te pidió ser su novia

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces, la verdad es que él tampoco podía imaginárselo.

_No lo hizo

_... – esa respuesta por parte de Sakura turbó a ambos rubios - ¿qué? – preguntó Ino sorprendida

_No fue él quien me lo pidió – confesó la pelirrosa con pesadez - yo lo hice

_¡Lo sabía! – saltó la rubia sobreactuada de nuevo - pero, ya antes se lo habías pedido… ¿qué hizo que aceptara esta vez? ¿le comenzaste a gustar? – cuestionó con curiosidad

_No… - murmuró Sakura - la diferencia de la última vez fue que… - desvió su desganada mirada hacia la ventana - le dije que aquella persona jamás lo amaría

_¿Aquella persona? – preguntó la rubia, y era la misma pregunta que se hacía Naruto mentalmente.

_Sasuke-kun siempre estuvo enamorado de alguien más – dijo Sakura sacando un respingo de su amiga ante la información - al principio yo no lo quería aceptar, pero era negar lo que estaba en mis narices

_¿Quién era…? – preguntó Ino con todos los sentidos atentos para escuchar la respuesta

Y Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones, y PEOR. Se moría por saber de quién se trataba y los segundos que Sakura se demoraba en responder le daban ganas de entrar y gritar que de una vez lo diga.

Sakura abrió la boca y llegó el momento de la verdad…

Y dijo…

_No te lo pienso decir

El rubio casi se cae muerto ante la respuesta

_ _"¡Hija de…!"_ – Naruto calló sus pensamientos antes de continuar, sorprendido de sí mismo… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

_Oh, bah! – se quejó Ino

_La cuestión es que… - siguió hablando Sakura - yo le pedí una oportunidad, le prometí que llegaría a enamorarse de mí, que lo haría feliz y que siempre estaría a su lado – contó recordando - él aceptó con la condición de que no le pida hacer nada que él no quiera… es por eso que nunca nos hemos besado

_Pero entonces… - musitó la rubia sorprendida - terminó enamorándose de ti, verdad? Digo, es obvio si te pidió matrimonio

Sakura la miró un momento como pensando si decirle o no, y se decidió…

_Fui yo quien se lo pidió

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par

_¡Por todos los cielos, Sakura! – exclamó Ino llevándose las manos a la boca - ¿Estás loca?

_Tenía que corroborar hasta donde era capaz de llegar Sasuke-kun para permitirme enamorarlo – explicó Sakura con determinación - y cuando aceptó supe que él de verdad quiere arrancar a esa persona de su corazón

Naruto seguía sin poder digerir esa información, seguía en el asombro

Ino miró a su amiga con tristeza en los ojos

_Pero sólo lograrás un martirio, Sakura – dijo la rubia - si aún no lograste que se enamore de ti, la vida que llevarán al casarse será un completo martirio para los dos

_Pero cuando nos casemos ya no tendrá cómo decirme que no nos mostremos ese afecto que siempre es necesario en un noviazgo o en un matrimonio… - dijo Sakura con seguridad - entonces ese cariño hará que finalmente se enamore de mí

_No lo creo, Sakura – susurró Ino, con sinceridad - ¿por qué no dejas que Sasuke-kun vaya con la persona que él ama?

_Porque esa persona no lo ama y nunca lo amará, estoy segura – afirmó la pelirrosa - y Sasuke-kun también sabe eso… y yo lo haré feliz, no importa lo que me cueste

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Eran las diez de la noche, dos horas caminando lejos de la casa de su abuela… ya después le daría una disculpa mañana por faltarse a la cena.

Caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y su saco largo y negro ondeando en el viento. No podía dejar de pensar y con lo que acababa de escuchar se sentía aún más mortificado.

Un montón de preguntas sin responder hacían un remolino en su cabeza. Se sentía mal, y tenía ganas de vomitar.

¿Todo este tiempo Sasuke estuvo tan enamorado de alguien y nunca lo percibió? ¿No se supone que es su mejor amigo? Que poco tacto resultó tener, se sentía estúpido. Incluso Sakura, quien no pasaba tanto tiempo con Sasuke como Naruto, se había dado cuenta. Ahora admitía lo que todos le decían… era un denso.

Y eso no era todo, ¿quién era esa persona capaz de rechazar a Sasuke al punto que el Uchiha decida arrancarla del corazón y que le cueste tanto? Que él sepa, el moreno siempre tuvo a sus pies a todas las chicas de Konoha y del Sonido inclusive.

Y luego estaba la actitud que decidió tomar Sakura, y que Sasuke haya aceptado. Era casi como si Sasuke hubiera aceptado estar con la pelirrosa porque la ve como él mismo, que está enamorado y no logrará estar con esa persona, y se dispuso a darle una oportunidad a Sakura por eso… como el moreno también quisiera una oportunidad.

De repente se dio cuenta del lugar al cual lo habían llevado sus pies… el muelle. Demonios ¿acaso no podría caminar por otro lado?

Fue entonces que, en la oscuridad, divisó a una persona sentada en la orilla del muelle.

_Bastardo… - murmuró Naruto entre dientes, bajando por las escaleras a paso de elefante por el enfado. El rubio ODIABA ver a Sasuke ahí y con esa expresión.

Se estaba acercando, cuando de repente el moreno se puso de pie, metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario del rubio. Naruto se quedó quieto cuando vio a Sasuke venir hacia él, pero el moreno hizo como si el rubio no estuviera allí y pasó por su lado.

Antes de que pase de largo, Naruto lo agarró del brazo, haciendo que el Uchiha se detenga, y ambos queden hombro a hombro sin mirarse la cara.

_Tú estás enamorado de alguien más – musitó el rubio con un rostro serio, aunque Sasuke no pueda verlo

_... – el moreno permaneció en silencio

_¿Por qué no vas con esa persona y dejas de ilusionar a Sakura-chan? – preguntó el blondo sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Pensó que Sasuke no iba a hablar, pero de repente escuchó…

_La persona que yo amo, no me ama – musitó el moreno

_Claro, si no te ama de seguro esa persona tiene un poco de racionalidad – picó Naruto sin poder evitarlo

_Supongo que sí – susurró Sasuke bajito y cabizbajo, eso hizo sentir a Naruto como un miserable.

_Es ella, verdad? – preguntó el rubio

_¿Ella quién? – escuchó la voz de Sasuke con algo de curiosidad.

_Soila Vaca

_...

_...

_Ya murió tu última neurona – espetó Sasuke

_Ya, en serio… - dijo Naruto volteando al Uchiha para que lo mire a la cara - ¿Quién es?

_No te interesa – gruñó el moreno zafándose del agarre y pretendiendo alejarse

_¡Bastardo! – gritó el rubio agarrándolo del brazo otra vez, con más fuerza - ¿qué te cuesta decírmelo? Somos amigos, no? ¡Sólo dímelo y-mhp!

Los ojos azules se abrieron con demasía, su cerebro no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke se había volteado bruscamente y, agarrándolo de la camisa, lo estampó contra su boca… besándolo.

Dos segundos después se separó con la misma brusquedad, empujando al rubio en el proceso, haciéndolo caer sentado.

_... – Naruto se quedó tieso, mudo y atónito, sin poder creerlo

_¡Ahí está tu respuesta, idiota! – soltó Sasuke casi con rabia e inmediatamente se volteó yéndose rápidamente de allí.

_...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Parado frente a la ventana, sus ojos azules se posaban en el ambiente gris que daba el cielo nublado. En las nubes negras comenzaban a notarse los relámpagos que anunciaban una corta pero fuerte lluvia.

Hoy era el día…

_¿Por qué no irás a la boda de Sakura? – escuchó la voz de Tsunade desde la puerta de la que alguna vez fue su habitación.

_No puedo – musitó el rubio sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

_Entiendo – dijo la rubia resignada, y algo entristecida por Naruto - espero algún día estar alistándome para ir a tu boda – comentó terminando de ponerse sus elegantes guantes

_... – Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirando con ojos templados hacia la ventana, donde comenzaban a golpear las primeras gotas de agua.

Tsunade se sintió mal por él, el Uzumaki llevaba horas ahí parado, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

El rubio no miraba lo que estaba al otro lado de la ventana, sino que miraba el suave reflejo en el vidrio…

Se miraba a él mismo.

Tsunade sabía lo que eso significaba. Naruto estaba tratando de observarse a sí mismo, de conocerse, de desenmarañar su mente y su interior.

La rubia sacó algo de su bolso y se acercó al blondo parándose a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y apreció ese fuerte y varonil perfil que poseía el rubio, y aquel semblante serio y aplacado que tenía en este momento.

Estaba pensando…

_Naruto… - llamó Tsunade suavemente y los ojos azules se posaron en ella – Toma – dijo entregándole algo.

Naruto recibió el objeto sin saber lo que era, y cuando observó vio una pequeña cajita.

_¿Qué es…? – preguntó mientras abría la caja, pero se calló al ver en su interior un anillo plateado con diamante.

_Es el anillo de compromiso que tu padre le dio a tu madre cuando le pidió matrimonio – dijo la rubia sonriendo apaciblemente - ha ido de generación en generación, y es entregado sólo a la persona que realmente amas…

_Es bonito – admiró Naruto sonriendo ante el recuerdo de sus padres

_Se ve realmente hermoso y brillante cuando lo tiene puesto la persona que amas de verdad

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia la rubia

_Pero… ¿por qué me lo estás entregando? – preguntó con curiosidad

_La verdad… no lo sé – dijo la abuela manteniendo su casta sonrisa y tierna mirada - es que… te veo tan pensativo mirando a la ventana… me recuerdas a tu padre – confesó sorprendiendo a Naruto - ese día cuando estaba meditando sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kushina… pensativo miraba a la ventana por horas, igual a ti en este momento… tienes sus mismas expresiones – llevó su mano al rostro del rubio - te pareces tanto a él… - dijo acariciándolo suavemente

_¿Mi papá estaba meditando sobre lo que sentía por mi mamá? – preguntó el rubio meditativo - y… en qué concluyó? – cuestionó curioso

_En que estaba realmente enamorado de ella – respondió la rubia

_¿Y fue a pedirle matrimonio? – preguntó Naruto emocionado

_Ehm… - su abuela tenía una gotaza en la cabeza - no lo hizo tan precipitadamente, primero le confesó sus sentimientos, luego fueron novios por un tiempo, y después le pidió matrimonio.

_... – Naruto volvió su mirada a la ventana, donde las gotas de agua comenzaron a golpear fuertemente.

_Eres como tu padre, Naruto – dijo la rubia llamando su atención de nuevo - Tienes su misma capacidad de tomar las mejores decisiones en el momento justo - tomó la mano del rubio, que tenía la cajita del anillo, y suavemente la cerró en un puño, haciendo que Naruto la sostenga más firmemente - no dudo en que tomarás la decisión correcta

_...

Tsunade le decía eso para sea lo que sea que Naruto esté meditando… aunque ella no sepa de qué rayos se trata.

_Tsunade-sama – llamaron desde la puerta rompiendo el ambiente.

_Sí, ya voy - le dijo Tsunade a Shizune, tomando su bolso - Ya se hace tarde, adiós Naruto - se despidió

_La lluvia está terrible, qué mala suerte para los novios – escuchó el rubio comentar a Shizune, quien junto con su abuela, ya habían salido de la habitación.

Naruto miró a la ventana una vez más, observando su reflejo.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, había relámpagos y truenos en su interior como los había en el cielo en este momento. Tormenta…

En su mente y en su corazón.

No le entraba en la cabeza. La persona de la cual su amigo, su rival, su compañero, su casi hermano, Sasuke estaba enamorado… era él?

"_¿YO?"_

Era difícil de creer.

Pero después de pensar tanto, ya no le parecía tan extraño. Sasuke siempre se portó diferente con él… siempre se dejó llevar por él.

A Naruto no le repugnaba que un hombre esté enamorado de otro hombre, a él le daba igual ya que cuando era niño conoció a Kakashi-sensei (su profesor más cercano), quien tenía una relación con otro hombre, quien irónicamente era un Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, pariente de Sasuke… no se olvidaría de eso jamás…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Naruto de tres añitos corrió feliz hacia la casa de su querido sensei (de dieciséis años), y más feliz porque logró escaparse de la guardería donde Iruka-sensei siempre lo estaba regañando. Kakashi era quien siempre lo cuidaba cuando su oba-chan estaba ocupada, pero hoy el peliplateado dijo que tenía algo qué hacer, y siempre que dice eso llevan a Naruto a la guardería._

_El rubio chibi entró a la casa de Kakashi (la cual estaba cerca de la guardería) sin hacer ningún ruido, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de asustarlo como él lo hizo hace unas semanas…_

_**/Flash Back dentro del Flash Back/**_

_Naruto chibi estaba comiendo tranquilamente su cereal con leche y…_

__¡Buh!_

__¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó el pequeño rubio del espanto, haciéndose pis en sus pañales - ¡BUAAAAAAAAAHHH! - se puso a llorar_

__Oh, lo siento, Naruto – se disculpó el peliplateado, pero con su ojito feliz – no llores_

__¡Cáyate, tebayo! – hacía pucherito con toda la rabia que puede albergar un niño mientras quería matarlo con su cuchara, pegándole en su cabeza_

__Hahahahaha! n.n – se reía el desgraciado como si le estuviera haciendo cosquillas_

_**/Fin del Flash Back dentro del Flash Back/**_

_¡Así que hoy se vengaría! Y después lo obligaría a llevarlo al zoológico._

_Con alegría de sólo pensarlo, Naruto subió las escaleras (casi la mayoría del camino a cuatro pies) y corrió al cuarto de su sensei. Abrió la puerta y…_

__¡Buh! – dijo el rubio dando un saltito dentro del cuarto_

__¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritó Kakashi al verlo._

_Naruto habría gritado su victoria, de no ser porque se había quedado con cara de pasmadito por lo que había visto…_

__¿Poqué she taban beshando, tebayo? – preguntó con carita inocente. Después de decir ¡Buh!, vio que Kakashi no estaba solo, sino con alguien más, y ese alguien estaba encima de Kakashi sobre la cama, dándole de a besos… y ese alguien era hombre también._

__Ah, hola – saludó la otra persona, mientras Kakashi seguía con cara de espanto – aawww, que lindo eres! ¿no es una ternura, Kakashi? – aquella persona tenía cara de estar a punto de saltar sobre Naruto y apapacharlo hasta morir. _

__¡No es lo que piensas, Naruto! – objetó Kakashi quitándose de encima a la otra persona - por todos los cielos, ¿qué va a decir Tsunade-sama? – murmuraba con las manos en la cara_

__¿Yo toy penshando? – preguntó Naruto muy confundido_

__Kakashi, es sólo un bebé, cálmate – dijo el moreno despreocupado – Me llamo Obito, chiquitín, cómo te llamas? – le preguntó al niño con un tono cariñoso y paternal_

__¡Me yamo Naruto! – dijo entusiasmado el pequeño – ¿poqué tabas beshando a Kashi-shenshei? – le preguntó muy curioso_

__Porque lo quiero – le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa y Naruto se preguntaba por qué Kakashi tenía la cara tan roja… estaría enfermo?_

__¡Yo tambem lo queyo! – exclamó el rubito corriendo hacia Kakashi y subiéndose en su falda ante la mirada desconcertada de los otros dos – shenshei, yo queyo un besho, tebayo - exigió bajándole la máscara y después estirando su piquito y cerrando los ojos._

__¡Naruto! – exclamó Kakashi sumamente avergonzado – Eso no se hace… - le dijo nervioso_

__¿Poqué? – preguntó el rubio con carito confusa_

_Kakashi iba a decir algo, pero el otro le ganó a hablar_

__Porque sólo se da un beso en la boca a UNA persona, y Kakashi ya me lo dio a mí – explicó Obito _

__¿Como un prínchipe y uña princhecha? – preguntó Naruto_

__Algo así_

__Peyo… - se puso a pensar Naruto – shon como dos prínchipes… _

__No importa, yo lo quiero – dictaminó el moreno _

__¿She van a cashar, tebayo? _

__... … … - los otros dos se pusieron como tomates_

__Claro que sí XD – respondió Obito_

__¡Obito! – lo regañó Kakashi enojado y avergonzado, y al mismo tiempo sonaba… conmocionado. _

__Y cando tengan un bebé ¿puedo jugar con él, tebayo? – preguntó con ilusión en sus ojitos azules_

__Claro – respondió Obito de lo más fresco, mientras Kakashi se quería morir_

__Peyo… - Naruto se puso a pensar otra vez – shi son prínchipes… ¿quén é la mamá?_

__Kakashi - contestó el moreno con mucha seguridad_

__¡Idiota! – le dijo Kakashi enojado _

__¡IYOTA! :D – repitió Naruto feliz_

__Mira lo que le enseñas al niño, Kakashi-koi _

__Cállate – espetó el peliplateado_

__Teme – le dijo Obito_

__¡Teme! – repitió Naruto entusiasmado… esa palabra le gustó, era cortita y fácil de memorizar… aunque no sabía qué significaba_

__¡NARUTOOOOOOO! – gritó alguien acercándose _

__¡Ah! – gritó el rubio - ¡veñe por mí! – era Iruka-sensei, su sensei del kinder _

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back **__(N/A: es que lo que sigue no lo quería recordar)__**/*/**_

Así que, siendo niño inocente, pensó que entre dos hombres era normal con tal que se quieran… hasta que su abuela le recontra-dijo que no, pero aún así, ya no lo veía raro.

Sólo había una pregunta rondando en su cabeza…

_¿Él también estaba enamorado de Sasuke?_

Y esa pregunta llevaba a otras

¿Era la persona indicada?

¿Qué pasó con lo que se supone que sentía por Sakura?

¿No estaba enamorado de ella?

¿Era por eso que pensaba en Sasuke más que en nadie?

¿No eran Sasuke y él muy diferentes?

¿Qué hizo que Sasuke se enamore de él?

¿Qué hizo que él se enamore de Sasuke?

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Dónde?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado sólo de pensar en él… tal vez del desespero que sentía… o tal vez…

"_Cuando aquella persona haga palpitar tu corazón, sabrás que es amor de verdad… esa es la correcta, no tienes que pensar más"_

Apretó la cajita que tenía en el puño, luego la miró y la abrió observando el anillo por un momento, y el diamante resplandeció al igual que la mente de Naruto y…

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Saltó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y corrió a la salida. Afuera la lluvia estaba terrible, pero no le importó mojarse y siguió corriendo.

"_No tienes que pensar más"_

Desgracia… ¡Desgracia! ¿Por qué se demoró tanto en pensar? ¡No iba a llegar a tiempo corriendo! Lastimosamente la capilla estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y su auto lo había dejado en la mansión… ¡DESGRACIA!

"_No tienes que pensar más"_

Tenía que hacer algo… ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Aunque sea robarse una moto!... ¡Pero con semejante lluvia nadie salía en moto!

"_No tienes que pensar más"_

Sus zapatos negros de vestir golpeaban fuerte la acera haciendo que el agua salpique. Estaba corriendo como loco y sus pies se movían al mismo ritmo de su corazón. Saltaba bardas, cruzaba las calles en luz verde, y tendría que considerar comprarse otro traje de ejecutivo… las chicas de alrededor suspirarían si estuvieran allí, pero la lluvia había ahuyentado a la gente.

De repente el rubio divisó un rayo de esperanza (que fue acompañado de un trueno literal al verlo), se acercó corriendo al señor que estaba allí debajo de un techo resguardándose.

_¡Oiga! – gritó el blondo llamando la atención del hombre - ¿cuánto quieres por él? – preguntó apresuradamente sacando un manojo de billetes, haciendo que a la persona le brillen los ojos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

No podía creerlo, estaba allí, en la capilla, frente al cura quien recitaba lo que es debido, y al lado de la pelirrosa vestida de blanco, con quien pasaría el resto de su vida…

Tampoco podía creer lo que hizo ayer… besar al idiota ¿cómo se le ocurre? Ahora lo odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero no importa, de todas formas la intención de Sasuke es no volver a verlo nunca más, tal vez de esa forma dejaría de sentir lo que siente. Y lo del beso fue un acto idiota para calmar sus ansias de sentir los labios del otro aunque sea por única vez en la vida.

Para Sasuke no había sido difícil darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruto, lo que sí fue difícil fue aceptarlo. Le tomó muchos años hasta que se resignó a aceptar ese sentimiento y dejar de negárselo a sí mismo, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse _¿podrá Naruto sentir lo mismo por él?_, la respuesta obvia que se daba era _NO_… pero el maldito rubio nunca lo dejaba solo, nunca lo dejaba en paz, siempre hacía cosas idiotas por él, eso sumado a aquella vez que se fue de Konoha y Naruto no se rindió hasta hacerlo volver le daban unas estúpidas esperanzas de que tal vez el rubio pueda sentir algo por él. Pero se equivocó, Naruto jamás se fijaría en él de ese modo, si en todo este tiempo no sucedió, nunca sucedería, y Sasuke siempre estuvo dispuesto a aceptar eso.

Y ahora se casaría con Sakura.

¿Qué más da? No tenía nada qué perder

Sasuke se consolaba pensando que algún día se enamoraría de ella, o por lo menos se acostumbraría a ella. Sakura era una buena persona, atenta, cariñosa, bonita… la mujer que desearía cualquier hombre para esposa… y llegó a considerarla su amiga… esto no podía ser tan malo.

En lo único que tendría problemas, sería en sacar a ese estúpido rubio del corazón…

_Si alguien se opone en este matrimonio… - habló el cura, alzando la voz lo más que podía, ya que el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos no le facilitaban el asunto - que hable ahora o calle para siempre

_... – nadie habló…

_Bueno, por lo que…

_¡Yo me opongo! – se levantó alguien entre la gente haciendo que todos se giren.

Sasuke miró a la persona y….

_¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No puedes casarte con ella, yo te amo! – dijo la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

_Pero si no te conozco – dijo el moreno manteniendo su aburrido rostro.

_¡Nos conocemos! – insistió la chica - ¡Fue el otro día! ¡Cuando chocamos en aquella esquina accidentalmente! ¡Fue el destino! ¡Hubo magia al mirarnos a los ojos, sé que tú sentiste lo mismo!

Sasuke resopló y giró los ojos con fastidio.

_¡Saquen a esa tipa! ¡Está loca! – dijo Sakura y algunas personas fueron a sacar a la chica, quien seguía suplicando.

_Continúe – dijo Sasuke al cura, quien miraba la situación con una gotaza en la cabeza.

_¿Eh? Ah, sí – el cura volvió en sí – bueno… si eso es todo, proseguiré a…

**¡POOOOOM!**

Hubo un tremendo susto general ante el fuerte golpe que se escuchó, el cual fue acompañado por un relámpago que estrepitó en lo alto. Todos se giraron, el ruido había sido por la gran puerta que se abrió de golpe, de par en par, dejando entrar la fría y fuerte ventisca y dejando ver la lluvia de afuera.

**_¡YO ME OPONGO!**

Y allí, en la entrada de la capilla, estaba una persona. La visión hizo derretir a las chicas y sentían la emoción correr por las venas (incluyendo a la novia).

Un joven, de pantalón negro, camisa negra manga larga (con finas rayas blancas) desabotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho, mojado, parado en plena lluvia con relámpagos de fondo, fornido, ojos azules, rubio, e irrumpiendo en una boda… todo un soñado príncipe.

Oh, pero faltaba un detalle más… y muy importante.

Estaba montado en un caballo azabache.

La mayoría de las personas presentes ya le estaban poniendo un sobrenombre simultáneamente… El Zorro. Ese pensamiento acompañado de un _WTF!_

El caballo relinchó prepotente mostrando su majestuoso porte y el de su nuevo dueño.

_Yo me opongo - volvió a repetir el rubio entrando en la capilla lentamente, montado en su caballo - esta boda no se efectuará mientras YO esté vivo - dictaminó

A todos se les caía la jeta del asombro.

El corazón de Sasuke parecía metralleta al ver a Naruto aproximarse, pero sacudió la cabeza y miró a un lado… no estaba aquí por él, eso era más que obvio.

_...- Sakura miraba al rubio con los ojos redondos y terriblemente sonrojada… el rubio parecía salido de una novela o película, hasta estaba considerando en irse con él… ¡pero no!, ella amaba a Sasuke y… - ¡Naruto! ¡Vete! – exigió la pelirrosa - ¡Ya te dije que yo no te amo!

El rubio cerró los ojos serenamente y luego recorrió con sus dedos su cabellera rubia hacia atrás para quitarse un poco el agua que seguía resbalando por su rostro (definitivamente, las chicas ya se habían derretido), y luego miró a Sakura fijo.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

_Qué bien, porque no estoy aquí por ti

Eso provocó un sobresalto general, incluyendo a Sasuke, quien se volteó a mirarlo completamente sorprendido.

_¿Qué...? – dijo Sakura atónita

_¡Yo vine a robarme al novio!

_¡QUE! - fue un grito general

El rubio se acercó a Sasuke (quién estaba en trance y paralizado) y aún estando montado en su caballo, se agachó y como pudo alzó al moreno y lo puso sobre el lomo del animal, delante de él.

Sasuke quedó como un saco de papas encima del caballo (recuerden que Sasuke sigue en trance), pero luego el rubio lo acomodó sentándolo de lado, entre sus brazos.

_¡YIAH! – gritó Naruto haciendo que el caballo galope velozmente hacia la salida, donde se veía que la lluvia se calmaba.

Todos se quedaron tiesos y atónitos.

_Este mocoso… no lo puedo creer… - musitaba la abuela del rubio con una mano en la cara, y luego sonrió… Ese era su Naruto... absolutamente impredecible. Pero…

Estúpidos Kakashi y Obito, los iba a matar.

_¡Sakura, hay que detenerlo! – gritó Ino, la madrina, que estaba parada junto a la novia.

_Déjalo… - murmuró Sakura con una triste sonrisa

_¿Qué? – se sorprendió su rubia amiga

_Es bueno que haya pasado

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto cabalgaba y cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía y sin mirar atrás, pretendiendo llegar lo más lejos posible. Era casi como si estuviera escapando por su vida… bueno, en realidad SÍ estaba escapando por su vida… iba a ser descuartizado si a la pelirrosa se le ocurría perseguirlo, lo cual no le extrañaría viniendo de ella, era una chica extrema y muy agresiva.

La lluvia ya se había calmado mientras el cielo se iba despejando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado escapando, pero sentía que no debía parar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la Tierra.

Mientras que Sasuke, ya habiendo salido de su trance, se quedó, aún sorprendido e incrédulo, mirando el rostro del rubio (recuerden que está sentado delante de él, de lado y entre sus brazos), como tratando de constatar que en realidad era él, o que no era un sueño loco que estaba teniendo por comer tantos dulces en la noche (no que él acostumbre a comerlos, pero es que esa noche antes de la boda necesitaba azúcar para _desestresarse_)…

Cuando comprobó que sí, era Naruto, y que sí, lo estaba secuestrando, fue cuando reaccionó

_¡Detente, Naruto! – exigió el moreno - ¡Detén el caballo! ¡DETENTE! – terminó gritando.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la actitud agresiva del moreno, y se detuvo algo desconcertado.

_Estás loco de remate – espetó Sasuke bajando del caballo y caminando lejos de Naruto.

El rubio se bajó del caballo para seguir al Uchiha. Al fijarse dónde estaban, percibió que se encontraban en el pequeño muelle… vaya coincidencia.

_Sasuke – lo llamó, pero el Uchiha lo ignoró y siguió caminando, bajando por las escaleras para alejarse del rubio - ¡Sasuke, espera! – le dio alcance cuando ya estuvieron en el inicio del muelle.

_Ya déjame en paz, idio-

_¡Detente de una vez y mírame a la cara! – vociferó el rubio agarrando a Sasuke del brazo y volteándolo hacia él.

_... – el moreno le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

El rubio lo miró enojado por un momento, luego agarró al Uchiha de la cintura y de la nuca atrayéndolo hacia él, casi bruscamente. Sasuke se sobresaltó.

_¿Qué estás…Mhp! – no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la boca del rubio chocó con la suya, uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Sasuke hizo mención de empujarlo, pero después no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso con la misma pasión con la que Naruto lo besaba.

_Sí… eres tú… - susurró el rubio para después unir sus bocas de nuevo.

Era él… Era Sasuke quien hacía palpitar su corazón, lo hacía sentir realmente vivo.

El moreno abrió su boca para tomar algo de aire y Naruto aprovechó para meter su lengua y comenzar a besarlo con frenesí, desesperado por sentir y conocer el sabor del otro. Sasuke jadeó e hizo lo mismo que el rubio, dejándose llevar por esa boca y esas manos que acariciaban su espalda y lo pegaban lo más que podían al cuerpo de Naruto.

_ _"... y soy yo, verdad?" _– pensó el rubio sonriendo en medio del beso al sentir cómo chocaba el corazón de Sasuke contra su pecho.

Naruto se separó dando fin al apasionado beso… seguía así, no se iba a aguantar e iba a tomar al Uchiha ahí mismo.

_Estás… estás… - musitó el moreno, algo aturdido, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con los azules, que estaban muy cerca.

_¿Loco? – terminó la frase el rubio - Probablemente – dijo sonriendo - te amo, Sasuke – le confesó con una sonrisa sincera.

El moreno se sorprendió…

Y después frunció el ceño enojado.

_¡Estás diciendo incoherencias! – gritó empujando a Naruto, rompiendo el abrazo - ¿qué te hace pensar que me amas? ¡Hace unos días decías que estabas enamorado de Sakura, y ahora me sales con esto!

_¡Yo no la amo! – contrarrestó el rubio - yo… ¡creía que sí porque me gustó desde que era niño! ¡Eso se me quedó en la cabeza como si fuera oficial! – explicó, suplicando internamente que Sasuke pueda entender - pero… sin percibirlo, en lo único que pensaba era en ti – confesó – yo… quiero que estés conmigo, siento que eres un pedazo de mí, Sasuke… yo te amo – susurró con sus ojos irradiando sinceridad

El Uchiha lo miró por un momento, sentía su pecho golpeando desenfrenado… pero luego negó con la cabeza.

_No, sólo estás confundido – insistió serio, desviando la mirada.

Naruto rodó los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terco?

_¡No lo estoy! – aseguró Naruto - Me puse a pensar mucho desde que me besaste – contó la verdad - Ya lo pensé bien, estoy enamorado de ti… - se acercó al moreno, y luego lo abrazó fuertemente - tú eres la persona que hace palpitar mi corazón – susurró en su oído

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado, y el rubio se moría de los nervios porque se notaba que el Uchiha estaba pensando – siempre te das cuenta de las cosas en último momento… - Naruto se separó un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke, encontrándose con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa - eres un completo dobe

Los ojos del rubio brillaron con felicidad

_Pero me di cuenta a tiempo, no? – dijo sonriente

_¡No! – gruñó Sasuke asustando a Naruto, haciendo que deje de sonreír - si te hubieras dado cuenta antes, no habría tenido que soportar a Sakura en todo este año

_¡Teme! ¿De qué te quejas? Si ni se besaban

_Y ya que no nos besábamos, ella no dejaba de hablar – dijo Sasuke resoplando y mirando a un lado – y gasté mucho dinero comprándole cosas

_Pues es tu culpa por no decirme lo que sentías por mí, tebayo

_¿Y cómo querías que te lo diga si todo el tiempo gritabas que estabas enamorado de ella? – dijo Sasuke acusando al rubio con la mirada

_... – Naruto entristeció la mirada, Sasuke tenía razón – perdóname

A Sasuke le causó un hormigueo ver a Naruto dejando de lado su orgullo.

Después, sin decir nada, el rubio apretó al Uchiha contra sí con todas sus fuerzas.

_Suéltame, idiota – dijo el pelinegro enojado. Pero en vez de soltarlo, el rubio comenzó besarlo haciendo que Sasuke se olvide de su enojo y corresponda el beso.

Naruto se separó un poco y luego susurró…

_Cásate conmigo, Sasuke

¡SPLASH! – fue el sonido que hizo el agua (recuerden que están en el muelle) cuando el rubio cayó después de que Sasuke lo empujó.

El Uzumaki sacó su cabeza del agua sobresaltado por el frío, y después se agarró de la madera del muelle tosiendo.

_¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo! – vociferó el Uchiha tratando de contener el rojo de sus mejillas - apenas estoy asimilando esto y recuperando la respiración, y me vienes con eso! – después cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada de forma altanera - además… ni siquiera tienes un anillo para hacer esto decentemente

_Lo… ¡lo tengo! – dijo el rubio saliendo del agua y corriendo hacia Sasuke.

_¡Gah! ¡Estás mojado! – se quejó Sasuke cuando Naruto lo agarró del brazo, pensando que lo iba a abrazar o algo así, pero después sintió cómo ponía algo en su dedo, dejándolo sin habla al ver lo que era…

Un anillo

Naruto sonrió contento mirando el anillo en la mano del Uchiha, percibiendo por primera vez lo blanca y fina que era esa mano.

Y su oba-chan tenía razón, el anillo se veía realmente hermoso puesto en la persona que amas.

_Cásate conmigo, Sasuke – dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

_... – las mejillas del moreno enrojecieron y frunció el ceño sintiéndose algo intimidado ante el tono del rubio - Esa… no es una pregunta

_No te estoy preguntando – aseveró Naruto

_Maldito dobe… - musitó Sasuke mirando hacia un lado - ¿es en serio?

_Es en serio – dijo el rubio firme, agarrando el rostro de Sasuke para que lo mire - ¡te acabo de robar de un matrimonio, teme!

_Estás siendo impulsivo e irracional – alegó el Uchiha, haciéndose el difícil - ¡esto no tiene sentido!

_Estabas a punto de casarte con alguien que no amas… ¿por qué no casarte con quien amas?

_... – las mejillas del moreno enrojecieron de nuevo y desvió la mirada bruscamente - ¿Quién dice que yo te amo?

Naruto sonrió divertido… ese era su teme.

_Te amo – dijo abrazándolo y pegándolo a él – me amas – susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de Sasuke, quien, como siempre, se dejaba llevar por Naruto.

El rubio se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

_¿No tienes nada qué decir? – preguntó Naruto burlón.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

_Sólo que mi padre y mi hermano caerán muertos cuando se enteren con quién terminé casándome

_Qué bueno, así no tendré suegro ni cuñado

_¡Dobe! – lo regañó ante lo dicho… ¿cómo se atreve a decir eso?

El rubio sonrió picarón y lo agarró fuerte de la cintura, luego comenzó a caminar, haciendo que Sasuke camine hacia atrás

_... espera… - dijo el Uchiha percibiendo lo que Naruto estaba pensando hacer - espera, no te atrevas… ¡Usura…!

¡SPLASH! – fue el sonido que hizo el agua cuando ambos cayeron

.

.

.

.

**FIN **

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE! :'D**

**Qué bien, Naruto tomó una sabia decisión… en la próxima parte será Sasuke quien deba tomar una decisión… *inserte musiquita de suspenso aquí***

**Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí x3, sinceramente a mí me gustó. ¡Dentro de poco viene la Segunda Parte!... ¿de qué se tratará? ¡Traten de adivinar! MUAHAHAHAA!**

**Gracias por sus reviews! X3**

**SAYONARAAAAA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holi holi! xD**

**PERDONENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TT-TT **

**Lo iba a actualizar antes, de verdad, pero hubieron imprevistos que se salieron de mis manos q_q (como un castigo y cuando acabó mi castigo vino la época de exámenes… y eso que aún estoy en exámenes TT-TT).**

**Espero compensar con este capítulo, y disculpen de nuevo mi tardanza, ustedes saben que yo no me tardo porque quiero, así que espero que puedan comprenderme u_u. **

**Bueno, dejando de lado las disculpas… ¡respuestas a los reviews!:**

**3byhancock**: Sí, se lo robó, de una forma muy poco ortodoxa xD. Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y perdona si me tardo en los otros fics, los estoy escribiendo ¡de veras! ¡de veras!... solo que estuve castigada y después de mi castigo me tocó época de exámenes… que lata. Ah, no te preocupes, no soy de las que prefieren hacer tragedia xD (sólo uno que otro susto hehehehe). Espero que te guste este capi! Matta ne! X3

**Ferchan3**: Awwwww, gracias linda! Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de combinar las cosas en el fic n_n, siempre trato de poner mi mayor esfuerzo, gracias por apreciarlo qwq. Espero que te guste la conti, y sorry por la demora. Sayonara!

**Luna**: Luna! HAHAHA! Tú me mataste, de veras! xD HAHAHAHA! Me fascinan tus ánimos :D, "You&Me" XD LOL! Tu review me animó bastante, no te imaginas! X3. Cita: _"Nani: Ya veo, mmmm ¿NaruSasu? Eso lo explica todo"_ , HAHAHA! Está prohibido? xD, ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTÓ! :3, Sí, los narusasu son escasos x3, al menos aquí en ff, pero qué bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! OwO. ¿quieres golpear a Sakura, Luna? Hazlo, yo me uno a ti xD, y aunque yo en mis fics 'trato' de ponerla de niña buena, en realidad no lo es ¬3¬, me irrita su inmadurez, creo que no merece ni morir porque le darían mucha importancia a su muerte, HAHAHAHA! (que cruel). Y seeeh, Naruto le saca lo bueno a todo xD _"Ya no tendré suegro ni cuñado",_ sería una desgracia no tenerlos, cierto, Naruto? *total sarcasmo*. Gracias de nuevo por el lindo review! Nani y Luna, son un amor! XD hihihihih! Espero que este capi sea bueno también, SAYONARAAAA!

TheRusso: ¿Pensaste que la chica loca era Naruto? xD tenía que ponerle dinamismo hahahaha! Precisamente esa era mi intención, para dar paso al verdadero 'Secuestrador de Novios 3000' :D hahahaha! (Naru: Qué rayos…?). Que bueno que te haya gustado x3, ojalá te guste este capi también! MATTA NE!

nany-08: Respuesta por MP x3 (ojalá te llegue TT-TT)

Tsukimine12: Tsuki-chaaaaaan! X3 ¡preciosa! Que bueno que te gustó! Me alegran mucho tus palabras! OwO. Sasu-baka parecía una princesa? xD, pero si no lo parece ¬3¬… LO ES :D (Sasu: maldita ¬_¬). Pensaste que la chica era Naru disfrazado? xD LOL! Que drástico Hahahahaha!. Mandarás a Pucca a robarse a Obito? O_O… … … … … YO LA ACOMPAÑO! *o* (Kak: NOOOO!), ¿qué pasó con pucca? Se fue? xD debe andar en busca de inspiración hahaha! Bueno, mi inner no se va porque yo no lo dejo, lo tengo encadenado a mí *w* (Sasu: quiero morir… ¡y no te atrevas a llevarte a mi Naruto de compañía, tsukimine-baka! Es mío!). Yo también prefiero por mucho el narusasu u_u, es que el sasunaru llegó a un punto que me traumó xDU, precisamente por lo que tú dices hahahah!… ha x_x… ¡bueno! Dejando de lado mis traumas, ¡esas tus posibilidades! HAHAHAHA! xD geniales, pero ¿alguna vez se vio a la chica robándose al novio? HAHAHA! Radical xD (es que si hablas de Itachi y Naruto, yo lo veo de ese modo x3), pobre Sasuke, nos imaginamos cada tortura para él xD, es que es tan divertido heheheheh, te confieso que una escena parecida a esa va a salir en mi nuevo futuro fic xD (se nota que ya lo había pensado). La posibilidad dos fue tentativa xD, pero muy predecible para ser yo, así que el asunto es distinto :D. Ah, respecto a tu posdata… publicidad de qué es eso? Un fc? xDU o sólo me estás animando a escribir un fic MinaKushi?. ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS el MinaIta, simplemente es como decir AsumaXLee ¡es que no tiene lógica!... ugh TT-TT. El MinaKushi me gusta OwO, y sinceramente pienso que Minato le sería fiel hasta en la muerte, así que no me lo puedo imaginar con nadie más que no sea Kushina, ¡son los papis de Naru!. Bueno, en lo que se refiere a fics, no sé si me anime xD, la pareja me gusta mucho, pero no hace que mi cabeza saque chispa de inspiración xDU, lastimosamente casi no mostraron mucho de ellos en ámbito de pareja, y vi que desde niños cuando la salvó se llevaban muy bien x3 (no como Naru y sasu, que siempre es a patadas antes del enamoramiento e incluso durante xDU), así que, la pareja es preciosa pero no sé si alguna vez escribiré de ellos (más quiero que surja en mí un obikaka ewe, ya me viene, ya me viene!). Espero que te guste la conti! :D, MATTA NE, LINDA!

i dont know xDjust for reviews: Seeeh, los capis largos van conmigo xD. ¡Que bien que te haya gustado, linda! X3. Respecto a tus observaciones, tienes mucha razón n_nU, a veces se me van los dedos en el teclado y termino escribiendo por ejemplo 'hombro' en vez de 'hombre' (que horrible!), esos pequeños detalles se me pasan a veces xD, y sabes por qué? Precisamente por mis capis largos; cuando son cortos, no me es mucho problema releerlo para ver si no cometí algún horror, PERO COMO CASI SIEMPRE SON LARGOS de seguro que en cada capi encuentras una cosita que no entra xDU, y yo soy muy floja para releer TT-TT, ah, y no te preocupes, me gusta que seas detallista OwO, así me fijo y cuido mejor para la próxima xD, por ejemplo eso de 'era a apenas a tres cuadras' está mal también, hay una 'a' chimada xDU, así que no te molestes en preguntarle a tu profe :D. ¡Es cierto! Me gusta romper momentos dramáticos xD, siempre que puedo, lo hago x3. Te gustó lo del caballo? xD que bien! A mí personalmente me encantó, ya de antes imaginaba a Naruto de 'El Zorro' (lo cual es muy irónico xDU), así que entenderás lo del caballo negro XD. Por alguna razón, siempre que leo tus rr termino diciendo 'aaawwww' porque eres un amor! qwq, que bueno que sea parte de la alegría de tu día!. Por cierto, respecto a mis mps… ¡no sé porque no te llegó! Q_Q, y era tan largo q_q (sabes que yo me emociono escribiendo), tal vez no llegó porque era muy largo o_o (LOL, balde de agua fría para Flor) y estaba más emocionada en especial cuando me hablaste de tus dibujos OwO, pero no te llegó? TT-TT ¡no puede ser!, pero en NSP te dejé mi correo de msn OwO, ojalá me agregues! (aquí en ff no se pueden escribir correos ¬3¬). Otra cosa… le dices a una amiga que vea tus mensajes? xD… espero que no le afecte a mal el narusasu, HAHAHAH!. Bueno, querida, espero que te guste la conti, Abrazos! Matta ne!

**saya:** ¡Gracias por el cumplido! X3 que bien que te gustó. El de RECUPERANDOTE puede que tarde un poquito pero te aseguro que ya lo estoy escribiendo, por lo previsto va a ser bastante largo el próximo capi de ese fic xD. Gracias por leerme! OwO, cuídate mucho y espero que te guste la conti! SAYOOOO!

**YO:** HOLAAAAAA! ^0^, gracias por el review! HAHAHA! El NaruZorro, me extraña que no escriban fics sobre eso hahahaha! xD, y Kakashi de mamá, sí que soy mala LOL xD. Ojalá te guste este capi! Matta ne! Besos!

**Gracias, MUCHAS gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en dejar un lindo comentario, muchas gracias por ser parte de mi inspiración! QwQ**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**DECISIONES**** (Parte 2)**

**Cap. 1.- ¿Un PAR de problemas?**

.

.

No todos tenemos la suerte de pasar el resto de nuestra vida con la persona que escogemos. A veces los matrimonios no llevan un buen camino debido a la mala elección. ¿Cómo puedes saber si hiciste una buena o mala elección en la vida? ¿Cómo distinguir la diferencia entre _estar_ feliz y _ser_ feliz? ¿Cómo sabes que es amor y no un simple encaprichamiento?

La respuesta es simple.

Cuando tú amas a una persona, no la crees perfecta… porque entiendes que como cualquier ser humano, se puede equivocar.

Cuando amas a una persona conoces no sólo sus virtudes, sino también sus defectos, y con esos defectos la amas.

Cuando amas a una persona la necesitas a tu lado aunque tengan tantas diferencias.

Cuando amas a una persona tratas de comprenderla si se equivoca, te pones en su lugar y sientes lo que siente, y buscas la forma de que siempre sea feliz.

Y la falta de todo eso es la que lleva a no poder soportar las diferencias con la otra persona, y por ende, lleva al fracaso de un matrimonio

Y el resultado es el divorcio…

Lástima para las fans de Sasuke, que es claro que él JAMÁS EN LA VIDA se divorciará.

Pero claro, como todo matrimonio en el que existe amor de verdad, no todo es color azul (no rosa, a Sasuke no le gusta ese color) y hay algunos problemas.

Y eso era por lo que Sasuke estaba pasando en este momento…

_Oye, Naruto – habló Sasuke en un tono más serio de lo normal – tengo que decirte algo

Naruto, en esos tres meses de casados más toda una vida de amigos, podía ver claramente cuándo Sasuke estaba mortificado por algo. Y así era como lo veía ahora… así que tomándolo seriamente y sin alegar algo, el rubio se dispuso a escuchar.

_¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

_Sucede que…

A Naruto no le gustaba ponerse a pensar, odiaba hacerlo cuando estaba de los nervios…

Lastimosamente no lo podía evitar.

_**/*/Imaginación de Naruto/*/**_

__Sucede que… - dijo Sasuke con nerviosismo reprimido – estoy…_

__Estás…? – el rubio ya estaba comenzando a asustarse_

__Embarazado_

__Aah… - dijo Naruto tranquilizándose – estás embarazado, yo creí que era algo… __**¡QUEEEEEEEEE! **__– saltó al procesar la información (Flor: Pobre Naru, es lento hasta en su imaginación xD) - __**¡COMO QUE EMBARAZADO!**_

__Que estoy esperando un bebé – explicó Sasuke girando los ojos – es un proceso de nueve meses en el cual…_

__¡Ya sé lo que es embarazo! – lo interrumpió Naruto - ¡Pero es que eres hombre! ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó asombrado y curioso_

__Los hombres podemos tener hijos, ¿Qué no lo sabías?_

__¿QUE? – gritó el rubio - ¿en serio?_

__Claro – el moreno encogió los hombros _

__Entonces… ¡SERÉ PADRE! – gritó con felicidad _

__No_

_Naruto lo miró pestañeando un par de veces, dejando la emoción de lado_

__¿Cómo que no?_

__Es que… - comenzó a decir Sasuke – no es tuyo_

____**¡QUÉ! **__– se levantó de un salto emanando chakra rojo, el cual se supone que no tiene, porque ésta es otra dimensión._

__¡Era broma, idiota! – dijo el moreno con su sonrisilla - ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – se mató de la risa de una forma muy ooc_

__... … … - tic en el ojo… _

_¿Había alguna forma de asesinar a Sasuke sin matar a su hijo?_

_**/*/Fin De La Imaginación/*/**_

_Sucede que… - dijo Sasuke con nerviosismo reprimido

_¿Estás embarazado?

_**¡QUÉ!** – se sobresaltó el moreno al escuchar eso - ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Soy hombre!

_... – Naruto puso cara pensativa – sólo era para salir de dudas – encogió los hombros – cielos, si las mujeres embarazadas tienen cambios de humor horribles, ¿cómo serás tú?

_Tsk… – el pelinegro desvió la mirada ofendido – o sea que no te alegría el hecho de que estuviera embarazado

_¡Yo no dije eso, tebayo! – dijo apresuradamente – si es contigo, sería lo mejor del mundo – aseguró abrazando a Sasuke en un abrazo de oso

_Hump – musitó el moreno dejándose abrazar, pero después lo empujó - ¿y por qué tengo que ser _yo_ el embarazado? – preguntó ofendido otra vez

_Porque eres más fuerte y resistente que yo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Sinceramente estaba a punto de decir en un tono muy obvio: _'Porque eres el uke'_, pero se mordió para no decirlo. La última vez que le dijo algo parecido, se quedó sin cenar durante dos semanas enteras… _cenar_, comprenden?

_Hump – resopló Sasuke con arrogancia ante lo dicho por Naruto, y no rechistó. El rubio sonrió sin que el moreno lo vea. Le ENCANTABA esa parte de Sasuke… psicológicamente inocente y manejable. No es que el moreno sea tonto, pero en la parte psicológica Naruto siempre llevaría la delantera, sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo…

Aunque el bastardo solía manipularlo.

Naruto aprendió la diferencia entre Manejar y Manipular. Naruto lo manejaba, Sasuke lo manipulaba.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Naruto manejaba psicológicamente a Sasuke. El rubio usaba tácticas y ponía en práctica su "_poder"_ aprovechando todo lo que conoce de Sasuke y demás variables… su carácter, su personalidad, su orgullo, sus posibles respuestas, su actitud, su estado de ánimo, la situación, el ambiente, etc. Y el resultado era que el rubio lograba que Sasuke haga cosas o acceda a ellas sin que siquiera se dé cuenta. Es decir, que el moreno piensa que hace algo porque quiere, no porque Naruto se lo haya pedido. Pero no es así, porque después Sasuke aparece diciendo… _¿cómo rayos me dejé convencer?_

Por otro lado, Sasuke manipulaba a Naruto. Eso, según el rubio, era cruel. El moreno se aprovechaba de él haciéndole hacer lo que él quiere y cuando quiere **sin siquiera molestarse en camuflarlo**. Se aprovechaba de su corazoncito de pollo, a veces lo sobornaba, a veces lo amenazaba con castigarlo, a veces lo seducía, a veces le salía con _ciertas cositas_ a las que Naruto no podía resistir, y especialmente lo manipulaba con la necesidad que tiene el rubio por él… Eso es crueldad.

Pero bueno, a pesar de haber diferencia entre manejar y manipular, hacen que queden a mano.

_Bueno, entonces qué me querías decir? – dijo el rubio retomando el tema

_Sucede que… - dijo el moreno algo reticente, pero siempre tratando de mantener ese semblante inmutable que lo caracterizaba - mi hermano llamó y dijo que quiere que vaya este fin de semana a pasar las vacaciones de dos semanas con él y mi padre en la casa de verano que tenemos a unos kilómetros de la ciudad del Nano – soltó rápido como metralleta.

Al rubio le llevó unos cuantos segundos asimilar la información… y luego, cuando captó el mensaje, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro…

_¡Qué bien! ¡Viajaremos! – exclamó el rubio alegre y emocionado – de seguro quieren conocerme, tebayo – dijo mirando a Sasuke con entusiasmo

_... – Sasuke desvió la mirada completamente

_¿Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio desconcertado

_Ellos… - comenzó a decir el moreno – Naruto… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que mi padre y mi hermano caerán muertos cuando se enteren con quién terminé casándome?

_... – Naruto sólo se le quedó mirando

_ Pues hablaba en serio

_Hm… - dijo Naruto poniendo cara seria - ¿recuerdas cuando dije que qué bueno que se mueran porque así no tendré suegro ni cuñado?

_... – Sasuke se le quedó mirando con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

_¡Pues lo dije de broma! ¡HAHAHAHA! – comenzó a reír el rubio al ver la cara de Sasuke

_Naruto, deja de jugar, esto es serio – exigió Sasuke, aunque la actitud divertida que tomaba el rubio le tranquilizaba un poco los nervios - ellos… no saben que estoy casado – los nervios volvieron

Naruto dejó de sonreír

_¡QUE! – gritó el blondo con cara atónita - ¡pero dijiste que no habían podido venir a la boda por asuntos de negocios importantes, como para cuando estabas a punto de casarte con Sakura!

El padre y el hermano de Sasuke no vivían en Konoha, y no habían podido asistir a la boda que se iba a efectuar con la pelirrosa, así que no vieron cómo Naruto se robó al novio aquella vez.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke se casaron, Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto que esa vez no podrían venir tampoco, pero que ya lo sabían y les mandaban felicitaciones…

Y ahora le sale con que no saben de su existencia…?

_Mentí – confesó Sasuke – en realidad ellos no lo saben

Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado trataba de comprender, ya que para Sasuke su familia es muy importante y también es importante la opinión de ellos. Pero por otro lado se sentía tan… despreciado.

_Entonces es tiempo de que lo sepan, no? – dijo el rubio tratando de mostrar nuevos ánimos - ¡Y qué mejor ocasión que ésta, tebayo!

_Naruto, es… - la cara de Sasuke no se veía nada convencida con eso - es más complicado de lo que parece… - el Uchiha (bueno, ahora era Uzumaki) miraba a cualquier lado que no sea en los ojos de Naruto – mi padre y mi hermano son… - se notaba lo mucho que le costaba - no creo que… les agrade la idea

_... – Naruto agachó la mirada – pero Sasuke, estamos casados, algún día se tienen que enterar, no?

_Sí, pero… - no sabía cómo decirle a Naruto que definitivamente no era buena idea – dame tiempo para pensar el algún mejor modo de presentarte como mi esposo

_... – Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con desgana, sabía que hoy no iba a ser su día - entonces… te irás tú solo? – su mente ya comenzó a procesar un plan de actividades para pasar el tiempo y distraerse lo más posible, y no caer en depresión con la ausencia del moreno… es que el estúpido teme no sabe que lo volvió un toxicómano… bueno, en realidad lo sabe, por eso se aprovecha, de ahí que nace la _manipulación_ de Sasuke.

_... – el moreno percibió el rostro desanimado del rubio – no, vas a ir conmigo – le dijo

_¿De verdad? – levantó la mirada el Uzumaki - Pero creí que…

_Te presentaré como un amigo – aclaró Sasuke rápidamente

_... – un momento de silencio – ah… está bien, entiendo – dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa – que sea como tú quieras, teme

Naruto siempre fue complaciente con Sasuke cuando se refiere a algo importante, todo lo que quiere en la vida es que sea feliz, aunque él por dentro se sienta un poco mal.

Para calmar un poco ese sentimiento feo que estaba sintiendo, Naruto se acercó al moreno a abrazarlo un momento, aprovechando a aspirar su aroma, y después besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Sasuke se dejó hacer sin contemplaciones, y no es que esté acostumbrado a dejar que le hagan cariñito tan fácilmente, pero es que en ese momento, aunque no sabía el por qué exactamente, sentía que Naruto lo necesitaba.

_Aprovecha a besarme todo lo que puedas… - susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios – porque allá no dejaré que me toques – informó

_... – Naruto se quedó mirándolo con los ojos redondos y parecía haber visto un fantasma

_¡AH! – soltó Sasuke sobresaltado cuando el rubio, sin previo aviso, lo empujó sobre la cama y se echó sobre él - ¿pero qué…? – preguntó sorprendido cuando de repente Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello y desabotonar su camisa

_Cállate, teme. Te voy a hacer mío

_¡D-DOBE! – se estremeció el moreno queriendo empujar a Naruto, pero después de lo que dijo sabía que no lo apartaría ni muerto - ¡DIJE BESAR! ¡NO LO OTRO!

Naruto sólo sonrió de lado sin quitar su boca de esa piel nívea. Él conocía el lenguaje de Sasuke, y con lo que le había dicho sobre 'besar mientras puedas' lo había camuflado, pero sabía que no hablaba sólo de _besar_.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**/FIN DE SEMANA/**

Iban conduciendo por la oscura carretera en un auto rentado hacia su destino, y llegarían en dos horas. Sasuke seguía y seguía quejándose con Naruto y regañándolo por ser el "culpable" de que hayan perdido el vuelo a la ciudad del Nano y que ahora estén retrasados y conduciendo hasta la quinta de noche.

¡Pero no fue su culpa!

Fue culpa de Sasuke por dormirse. Eso era lo que Naruto decía.

Sasuke decía que fue culpa de Naruto por no haberlo despertado.

Naruto decía que fue culpa de Sasuke por verse muy lindo durmiendo y no darle ganas de despertarlo.

Sasuke decía que fue culpa de Naruto por…

_¡Es tu culpa, estúpido dobe! ¡Tuya y de tu maldita energía! – vociferó Sasuke cansado de discutir… y de repente se calló y se pateó mentalmente por decir eso. Sin mencionar que se puso rojo.

_... – Naruto también se quedó callado, aunque pensó – _"Sí, claro, y en la faena nunca se queja"_

Y la discusión acabó allí.

No tenía como culparlo, eso pensaba Naruto. Sasuke había dicho 'hazlo mientras puedas', no? ¡Entonces fue culpa de ese teme!. Cuando dijo eso, faltaban dos días para el fin de semana, y en esos dos días él… pues… aprovechó…

Mucho.

No le extrañaba que los sirvientes de la mansión se hayan vueltos unos pervertidos después de que ellos se casaron (el único decente era Juugo y él ponía a raya a los demás). Naruto y Sasuke eran una pareja muy… fogosa. En especial Naruto, quien antes de que llegue el fin de semana en el que se irían, utilizó cada técnica que conocía para hacer a Sasuke ceder y… cofcof!

Y naturalmente, Sasuke quedaba agotado, y como toda persona normal, le entraba el sueño, y por ende, se quedó dormido.

Y bueno, esa es la historia. Fin.

En vez de discutir sobre eso, Sasuke comenzó a conversarle sobre su familia. Primero habló de su hermano Itachi. Le dijo que tenía tres años más que él. Lo describió como una persona tranquila, amable, culta, cordial, ordenada. Dijo que era serio y callado, pero muy educado. También le pidió que lo trate con el mayor respeto.

Naruto imaginó que no tendría problema en tratar con su cuñado, y aunque le sonaba aburrido, pensó que no habría ningún contratiempo con él por cómo lo describía Sasuke.

El que sí le asustaba era su suegro, al menos por cómo lo describía, o más bien, _advertía_ Sasuke.

_Debes respetarlo, nunca le contradigas, no le debes hablar con tono alto de voz, no lo trates de 'tú', no te acerques a menos de tres metros de él, nunca le hagas preguntas obvias y tontas, debes hacer reverencia al estar en su presencia, no lo mires a los ojos porque blablablabla – Naruto decidió desconectar su cerebro para no traumarse. El tipo le sonaba a un jefe de la mafia… que horror.

Y eso que Sasuke ni siquiera tenía la intención de presentarlo como su esposo… sólo como un amigo… ¿y aún así le advertía tanto?

No le extrañaba que su pobre Sasu-chan sea un poco emo, con su mamá fallecida y un padre así era entendible. Aunque concebía que por parte de su hermano siempre recibió apoyo.

Entre charla y charla, por fin llegaron a la dichosa casa de campo o quinta.

Naruto se quedó maravillado. La quinta era enorme y lujosa. Un sueño de vacaciones para los que quieren un lugar de relajación y recreación sana.

El rubio bajó del auto y estiró las piernas, las cuales tenía un poco entumecidas por el viaje. Miró a su alrededor y respiró profundo el aire fresco. El lugar era hermoso, con pastizales verdes, árboles, se veía una enorme piscina a los lejos, y quién sabe qué más podría encontrar allí… tal vez hasta tengan un zoológico. De seguro la quinta se ve espectacular de día.

_¡Esto es genial, Sasuke! – dijo feliz el rubio.

_Ya deja de dobear y vamos adentro

Naruto lo miró con una venota en la cabeza

_¿Dobear? ¡Estúpido teme! ¡Ya ni sabes qué inventarte para insultarme! – reclamó mientras llevaba las maletas y seguía al moreno, quien sólo se reía de él - ¡oye! ¡Ayúdame con las maletas, tebayo!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto se sentía un poco intimidado.

Sólo un poco.

Estaba parado frente al hermano de Sasuke. Y viéndolo, percibió que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, sólo que con algunos rasgos diferenciales.

El rubio miró a los ojos negros del otro. Siempre que Naruto quería conocer a alguien, lo primero que hacía era mirarla a los ojos, de esa forma tendría por lo menos una idea de a qué tipo de persona se está ateniendo.

_Penetrante_, fue lo primero que pensó Naruto mirándolo a los ojos...

Ojos profundos.

El hermano de Sasuke imponía su presencia con la sola mirada. Y Naruto tuvo en seguida la lista que supuso que lo describía, según su opinión:

_Lindo_… ¿qué? ¡Se parece a Sasuke!

_Serio_… Eso ya se lo había dicho Sasuke, pero ahora lo comprobaba

_Más tratable que Sasuke_… Con Sasuke fue muy difícil entablar una relación (incluso la de rivalidad), pero sentía que Itachi era más accesible.

_Tranquilo_… se notaba que era de las personas que les gustaba guardar la compostura y la elegancia. Sasuke también lo hacía, pero con Naruto casi nunca lo lograba.

_Etcétera_… lo demás (o sea, el _etc_) lo descubriría una vez que diga algo, ya que hasta ahora se estuvieron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada… al parecer Itachi también lo estaba analizando por los ojos.

_Analítico_… añadió Naruto. Sabía que no bastaba para conocer a una persona sólo con mirarla a los ojos… pero de ya pensaba que Itachi era una buena persona.

_¡Ehem! – tosió Sasuke intencionalmente para llamar la atención de los otros dos, que ni bien se vieron, lo ignoraron los malditos.

El sonido que hizo Sasuke logró que Naruto e Itachi salgan del trance. Entonces el pelilargo habló…

_Así que… - comenzó a hablar, y Naruto apreció la grave y profunda voz del Uchiha, era una voz gruesa como la de Sasuke, pero de alguna forma era diferente, más aterciopelada y suave – esta es la persona que dijiste que traerías? – preguntó Itachi mirando a su hermano, con ojos totalmente desinteresados.

_Sí, él es Uzumaki Naruto – lo presentó Sasuke – Naruto, él es Itachi, mi hermano

Naruto sonrió amablemente y le extendió la mano a Itachi en señal de saludo.

_Es un gusto, tebayo

Itachi sólo se le quedó mirando

_¿Qué es un gusto? – preguntó el pelilargo

_Pues… - Naruto lo miró un poco extrañado, aún con la mano extendida - … conocerlo? – respondió

_Hump, que amable… - dijo con un tono sarcástico el Uchiha – lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo

_... – Naruto se quedó ahí tieso, sorprendido y con la mano extendida…

¿Buena persona?... ... ... ... ... ¿desde cuándo se equivoca TANTO?

_Sasuke, la próxima vez escoge mejor a tus mascotas, este cara de idiota me da nauseas – dijo Itachi dándoles la espalda para acercarse a un sillón de la sala y sentarse

Naruto apretó los dientes y por la cara que ponía, ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre el bastardo.

_Naruto… - murmuró Sasuke agarrándolo de su camisa, en un tono que le pedía que se calme. El rubio soltó un largo suspiro y trató de controlarse - ¿dónde está nuestro padre? – le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano para cambiar de ambiente.

_Está en la biblioteca – respondió el Uchiha – Trabajando seguramente, ya sabes que _vacaciones_ es sinónimo de _trabajar en casa_

_Hump – resopló Sasuke, y después agarró a Naruto del brazo – ven, Naruto, te presentaré – se lo llevó a rastras antes de que se abalance sobre su hermano.

Iban caminando por los pasillos de la enorme casa hacia la biblioteca…

_No sé lo que le pasó, él no es así – trató de justificar el comportamiento de su hermano mayor – tal vez el trabajo lo… - se quedó callado al ver al rubio

_... – Naruto frunció más el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula… de seguro para no gritar nada.

_... – Sasuke se dio cuenta… así que prefirió quedarse callado.

Siguieron hasta llegar a la sala de estudio de la casa y Sasuke tocó la puerta suavemente.

_Pase – se escuchó desde adentro

Sasuke y Naruto entraron y vieron a un hombre que estaba sentado en un escritorio, con varios libros a su lado y hojas.

Naruto se sintió nervioso… estaba viendo a su suegro… ¡Su suegro! ¿será tan malo y terrorífico como se lo imagina?

Y mientras el rubio estaba muriéndose de los nervios, el hombre siquiera había levantado su mirada hacia ellos, continuaba leyendo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo al ver que no decía nada y… parecía que no respiraba.

Por todos los cielos, ahora sí estaba asustado.

_Bue… - habló Sasuke pero se trabó un poco por los nervios, no sabía si era por la naturaleza de no querer hacer nada idiota frente a su padre o porque Naruto, su esposo, estaba allí – Buenas noches, padre – dijo al fin con toda la seriedad que pudo

_Sasuke… - habló el hombre sin levantar la mirada – ya te dije que es de tontos el tartamudear

_Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente el moreno

_Tsk! – fue el sonido que hizo la boca de Naruto. Ese rebelde sonido llegó a los oídos de Fugaku, quien inmediatamente levantó la mirada.

El rubio trató de calmarse al ver que lo estaba mirando. Es que le había molestado la forma en la que le habló a Sasuke sin siquiera dignarse a saludarlo.

_¿Y este muchacho quién es? – preguntó el mayor mirando al rubio con apatía.

_Él es Uzumaki Naruto, un amigo mío… - explicó Sasuke – lo invité a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros

El rubio sonrió forzosamente e hizo una reverencia

_Gusto en conocerlo, señor Uchiha

El Uchiha lo observó un momento, de pies a cabeza, aún con total desinterés.

_Espero que no seas ruidoso – dijo simplemente volviendo su mirada a las hojas que tenía en la mano – y procura no tocar nada de la casa, la conozco como la palma de mi mano y si se pierde algo, lo sabré de inmediato

_... – Naruto se quedó tieso… otra vez.

_Ahora retírense, tengo mucho trabajo – hizo un ademán con la mano para que se vayan.

_Con permiso – dijo Sasuke sacando a Naruto a rastras de allí.

Estando afuera de esa sala, Naruto seguía con cara de haber visto un fantasma

_Jamás pensé que conocería a gente tan bastarda… - murmuró sin poder creerlo mirando hacia la nada, luego miró a Sasuke - ¡tú eres un caramelo al lado de esos! – exclamó dramático, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de exageradas lágrimas - Sasuke… ¡te amo mucho! – lo abrazó en un abrazo de oso

_¡No hagas eso, dobe! – lo apartó el moreno - ¿Qué te dije de tocarme? Nos pueden ver

_Lo siento – se disculpó el rubio

_Mira, sé que es difícil la situación – dijo su esposo tratando de calmarlo – tú sólo trata de ser amable y sumiso con ellos – pidió – sólo sígueles la corriente y agacha la cabeza, y todo estará bien

Naruto no se creía lo que le estaba pidiendo Sasuke… ¿ser sumiso y agachar la cabeza? ¿Estaba loco? ¡Eso jamás!

El rubio estaba a punto de gritarle que nunca en la vida haría algo como eso, pero de repente vio la mirada de Sasuke… se veía afligido.

Naruto se puso en el lugar de Sasuke y trató de comprenderlo… para Sasuke esto era muy importante, y el rubio no quería defraudarlo ni hacerlo quedar mal delante de su familia…

Así que se resignó…

_Está bien, Sasuke – le dijo soltando un suspiro

_Gracias, dobe – dijo el moreno sonriendo agradecido – ahora ven, debes tener hambre

Ambos se fueron a la cocina a comer algo después del largo viaje.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto se levantó muy desganado. Primero, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir apapachando a su esposo y ahora tuvo que dormir solito en otro cuarto de huéspedes. Y Segundo, porque en vacaciones no acostumbraba a levantarse para desayunar a las siete de la mañana, pero Sasuke le había dicho que a esa hora tenía que estar en la mesa, porque era tradición de la familia…

Bah! ¿qué de mal podrían hacer cinco minutitos más?

_Buenos días – saludó el rubio entrando al comedor, donde estaban el trío de morenos sentados a la mesa.

Fugaku, que estaba sentado a la cabeza, lo miraba severamente; Itachi no se molestó en mirarlo; y Sasuke desvió los ojos de él…

¿Pasó algo?

_Cinco minutos tarde, señor Uzumaki – resaltó el mayor mostrándole el reloj de su mano – ¿se da cuenta? - dijo Fugaku como diciendo: '¿se da cuenta de la gravedad?'

_Eh? – Naruto lo miró confundido - ¿Tarde para qué?

_Para el desayuno, inepto – respondió Itachi sin siquiera mirarlo – que falta de decencia – murmuró antes de llevar la tasa a su boca

¿Tarde para QUE? Sinceramente esto se pasó de lo raro a lo ridículo.

_... – el rubio cerró los puños con fuerza. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke, quien lo miraba… suplicante (lo más suplicante que se permite ver).

Naruto dio un profundo respiro y habló lo más tranquilamente posible

_¿Acaso no están de vacaciones? – preguntó tratando de no sonar retador – Lo más lógico es descansar por más tiempo, no?

_Los buenos hábitos se establecen en una persona casta – dijo el padre de los Uchiha– si usted no es capaz de sobrellevar eso, entonces será mejor que se vaya a otro lado

_... – Naruto cerró los ojos levemente, tragándose todo lo que quería salir – disculpe, señor Uchiha, no volverá a pasar – hizo una reverencia, y luego se sentó a desayunar agachando la cabeza

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto no estaba de humor. Pero trató de calmarse saliendo un rato afuera a tomar aire fresco, y en eso, le comenzó a hacer algo de frío, es que en esa época el clima es algo cambiante.

Entonces entró a buscar algo para abrigarse, pero al buscar en su maleta, no encontró su chaqueta favorita.

_¿Sasuke, viste mi chaqueta naranja? – preguntó el rubio a su esposo, quien acababa de cambiarse después de darse una ducha.

_No – respondió el moreno

_Si hablas de ese vestuario asqueroso que estaba en tu maleta… - se escuchó a espaldas del rubio, quien se giró encontrándose con su 'amado' cuñado – ya lo tiré a la basura

_... – Naruto lo miró con total incredulidad y sorpresa - ¿revisaste… mi maleta?

_Sí, es mi deber verificar que no hayan irregularidades en esta casa – dijo Itachi llanamente

_¿Y tiraste… mi… chaqueta…?

_Sí, ¿algún problema?

_... – dio un profundísimo respiro – Oh, no, para nada – le dijo sonriendo – es más, muchas gracias, yo iba a tirarla a la basura y tú me ahorraste el trabajo

_Eso pensé – dijo Itachi con poca importancia y luego se fue de allí.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, quien estaba de espaldas a él… no necesitaba verlo de frente para saber la cara que tenía.

_... – el rubio no decía nada, sólo se quedó allí tenso y con los puños apretados.

_Naruto… - le habló el moreno. Escuchó a su esposo resoplar y de repente comenzó a caminar a paso de elefante hasta su habitación sin decir nada – Naruto – le volvió a hablar Sasuke pero el rubio no le contestó, entonces el moreno lo siguió.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al cuarto del rubio, sorprendido lo vio metiendo bruscamente su ropa en sus maletas. Se veía furioso, parecía un león recién enjaulado.

_Sasuke, te voy a esperar en casa – dijo el rubio seriamente y miró Sasuke con esos ojos azules brillosos y rabiosos que pocas veces había visto hasta ahora – yo me largo de aquí

_¿Qué? – Sasuke se quedó un poco desubicado con la repentina decisión de Naruto – Espera, dobe, no hablas en serio, o sí?

_Hablo muy en serio – gruñó el Uzumaki terminando de cerrar torpemente la maleta – no puedo sobrellevar a esta gente si tú estás aquí – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

_... – a Sasuke le llevó un poco entender esa lógica… bueno, en realidad no la entendió, ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué el problema aquí era _él_? - ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Naruto resopló antes de contestar

_Me pides ser sumiso y que agache la cabeza… me pides ser algo que definitivamente no soy, y aún así lo hago, y es por ti – resaltó – pero no aguanto, prefiero irme y no decepcionarte de alguna manera… - miró a Sasuke suavizando sus facciones para que no piense que es con él con quien está enojado – sé que en cualquier momento explotaré y no quiero hacerlo frente a ti… realmente no quiero decepcionarte o hacerte sentir mal… por eso es mejor que me vaya – terminó de decir agarrando sus dos maletas en cada mano

_... – Sasuke se quedó tieso, no podía creer que Naruto se esté yendo así como así cuando comúnmente hace lo que sea para estar con él.

_Adiós, Sasuke – dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

_... – el moreno se tensó. Ese '_Adiós'_ le sonaba tan… real, que sentía que Naruto se estaba yendo y que no lo volvería a ver nunca más en la vida, entonces… - ¡Espera, Naruto!

_... – el rubio se volteó sorprendido, no se esperaba a Sasuke reaccionando tan impulsivo como para ir y agarrarlo de su brazo, tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a sacar un pedazo. Además el tono de voz que usó fue algo… desesperado, para ser él.

_... – Sasuke desvió la mirada enojado… seeh, él también se dio cuenta de su actitud rara – está bien… - le dijo resoplando – sé tú mismo, compórtate y reacciona como gustes… - después cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – pero yo no asumiré las consecuencias

A Naruto se le hinchó el pecho de felicidad

_¡Gracias, Sasuke! – soltó las maletas y lo abrazó

_Dobe, cuidado que nos vean – advirtió el moreno despegándose de Naruto, quien mantenía su sonrisa

_¡Prometo que voy a hacer que tu hermano y tu padre me amen, tebayo! – prometió alzando el puño

Sasuke tenía cara de estar viendo un anómalo.

_Por todos los cielos, no prometas semejante imposibilidad, dobe – dijo girando los ojos – sólo promete que no te meterás en problemas

Naruto se le quedó mirando…

_Mmmmmh… mejor no te prometo nada, tebayo

Y ese día Naruto la pasó normal, al lado de su teme, quien le mostró la mayor parte de la quinta, lo cual fue genial porque no le vio la cara a su cuñado ni a su suegro en todo el día…

Pero ya verían mañana… MUAHAHAHAA!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto se despertó y se levantó muy animadamente. Estaba decidido a actuar como él era realmente, porque si algo sabe es que, aunque a los Uchiha les ENCANTE tener gente besando el suelo por el que caminan, no significa que les agrade la gente que lo hace. Naruto no estaba por debajo del nivel de nadie, y él no agacharía la cabeza con nadie… ¡Él es Uzumaki Naruto!

Seeeeh, hoy sería un gran día.

_¡Buenos días! – saludó el rubio feliz entrando al comedor, donde sólo estaba Fugaku esperándolo con cara de ningún amigo.

_Llega treinta y tres minutos tarde, señor Uzumaki – aseveró el hombre con voz ultratumba

_Sí – contestó Naruto sonriente como si nada – pero la comida no se escapó, no? ¡HAHAHAHA! – se puso a reír del chiste él solito

_... – Fugaku lo miró entre sorprendido y ofendido por la reacción del chico.

_Usted es muy amable al quedarse media hora aquí sentado, esperándome para acompañarme a desayunar, tebayo – dijo sonriendo zorrunamente el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno que tenía cara de chupalimón…

_... – tic en el ojo – Qué indecencia – masculló Fugaku levantándose de la mesa para dejar al rubio solo

_Oh, vamos, no se haga el decente conmigo, estamos en confianza – le aseguró el rubio sin quitar la sonrisa

_... – el Uchiha le mandó una mirada asesina por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Pero ya sabemos que Naruto es inmune a esas miradas…

_¡Que tenga buen día, tebayo! – le dijo antes de que el hombre salga del comedor con una venota en la frente.

Naruto acababa de descubrir algo… … …

Molestar a un Uchiha, sea uno o el otro, es igual de divertido.

De repente, después de que Fugaku estaba fuera de vista, Sasuke asoma la cabeza por la puerta.

_No puedo creer que no te haya matado – dijo el moreno acercándose al rubio

_Hola, teme – saludó Naruto - ¿ya desayunaste?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Más tarde, Naruto estuvo recorriendo la quinta, buscando algún entretenimiento. Síp, definitivamente tenía que salir a hacer algo, estar encerrado en la casa era aburrido, y peor en vacaciones.

Así que fue a buscar a su teme para sacarlo afuera… y a su cuñado también, ya que hace rato estaba conversando con Sasuke sobre trivialidades, de seguro estaba con él.

_Oigan – habló el rubio entrando a la sala, donde se supone que estaban Sasuke e Itachi – es un lindo día para salir, por qué no vamos a…? – se quedó callado y atónito al ver lo que estaban haciendo los dos morenos, sentados en distintos sofás - ¿qué rayos? Están… están… - no se la podía creer - ¡LEYENDO! – gritó despavorido y hasta parecía asustado

_Naruto, deja de gritar – dijo Sasuke sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

_¿Están locos o qué? – dijo el rubio mirándolos como si fueran un par de extraterrestres - ¡Estamos en una casa de campo y ustedes aquí encerrados leyendo un estúpido libro! – se quejó, y luego se volteó hacia Itachi, quien hasta ahora no le había dado la mínima importancia a su presencia… entonces vio una oportunidad para confraternizar – oye, Itachi… - le habló acercándose a él

Itachi levantó la fiera mirada haciendo que Naruto se congele, como cuando uno se acerca a acariciar a un gatito y de repente le gruñe, entonces ponemos cara de '¡AH! ¡me va a morder!'

_¿Cómo osas hablarme de 'tú'? – dijo el pelilargo con molestia – ten más respeto con la gente que está por encima de tu miserable nivel de existencia – gruñó antes de llevar sus ojos al libro otra vez – escoria como tú ni debería existir

_... – Naruto se quedó mirándolo atónito y después… - ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – comenzó a carcajear dislocando a Itachi por esa reacción – qué tierno, tebayo – dijo el rubio sonriente y se acercó al peligroso Uchiha aprovechando su perturbación - ¡deja de leer ese estúpido libro! – le arrebató el libro de las manos y se alejó

_... – de repente la sala se sintió sombría… Sasuke se asustó, pero Naruto no le dio importancia… tal vez porque… o era muy despistado y no se daba cuenta del peligro, o era muy valiente y menso – **devuélveme ese libro si quieres vivir…** – murmuró Itachi con voz ultratumba y tenebrosa, la cual retumbó en todas las paredes…

Y con eso Naruto se espantó y fue a devolverle el libro rápidamente…

¡HA! ¿Ustedes se creen eso?

_No te lo devolveré – dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente – leer en vacaciones es para amargados, y yo no quiero que seas amargado, _Ita-chan _– hizo un énfasis especial en lo último, pronunciándolo como si le estuviera hablando a algo muy tierno que…

_**Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte, rubio **– Itachi se puso de pie, con los hombros tensos y con una mirada ultra-asesina

_Uy… - eso estaba comenzándole a asustar un poco a Naruto… es que Itachi era un poco más tenebroso que Sasuke cuando se enoja…

De repente Itachi saca la espada que estaba de adorno como una antigüedad valiosa, y comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, el cual, muy valiente, lo enfrentó…

¡HA! ¿Ustedes se creen eso?

_¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡ESTA LOCO! – el rubio corrió por su vida como desquiciado saliendo de la casa… aunque no soltaba el libro.

_¡Corre, dobe! – le gritó Sasuke… es que él sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz.

Sasuke salió a la puerta y cuando se fijó, su hermano y Naruto ya no estaban al alcance de la vista… ¿tan rápido corrían? ¡Tenía que alcanzarlos o si no se quedaría viudo! ¿Pero por dónde rayos se fueron? ¡La quinta era enorme!

Mientras tanto Naruto corría con sus pies por delante siendo perseguido por el Uchiha maniático. En este momento estaba pasando por los pastizales de la quinta, era como una cebra escapando de una leona hambrienta en campo abierto… ¿qué? ¡Son las leonas las que cazan! Naruto mira Animal Planet.

_¡Por todos los cielos, quiere matarme! – dijo Naruto asustado, y veía que el Uchiha se acercaba más y más. Entonces el rubio divisó su salvación…

¡Un árbol!

Naruto se subió al enorme árbol con la destreza de un mono (el miedo te hace lograr cada cosa), y era mucho más fácil, porque era un árbol de sombra, o sea, grande y con muchas ramas.

_¡HA! – se mofó el rubio estando sentado en una elevada rama del árbol mientras veía a Itachi mirándolo enojado desde abajo… como una leona cuando se le escapa un guepardo (y dale con Animal Planet) – No puedes alcanzarme aquí, _Ita-chan_ – observó con deleite la forma en que el Uchiha apretaba los dientes – arruinarás tu linda ropa de seda – habló otra vez como si le estuviera hablando a algo muy tierno.

_Baja de ahí, cobarde – gruñó Itachi, y Naruto simplemente lo ignoró.

_Oh, mira – se puso a hojear el libro que aún tenía en su poder – este libro tiene muchas páginas… - puso cara pensativa – mmmh… creo que demasiadas – dijo y comenzó a arrancar las hojas una por una y sin compasión.

_¡Pero qué crees que haces! – gritó Itachi exasperado.

_¡MUAHAHAHAHA! – rió Naruto maquiavélicamente.

_Tsk! – de repente el Uchiha comenzó a subir el árbol.

_Oh, estás subiendo – admiró sarcásticamente el rubio – cuidado con tus manitas, tebayo

_Maldito rubio… - espetó el moreno alargando la mano para alcanzarlo.

_¡Wow! – pero Naruto se apartó rápidamente - uh, estuvo cerca – fingió estar asustado

Itachi hizo ademán de seguir subiendo, pero de repente…

_¡Ah! – se desequilibró

_¡Itachi, Cuidado! – se asustó el rubio al verlo - ¡No te caigas! – dijo acercándose

_No estoy acostumbrado a esto – confesó el Uchiha con cara molesta

_Ven, te ayudo – Naruto le extendió la mano

Itachi levantó la mirada y…

Sonrió

_Caíste, estúpido

_¿Q…? ¡Ah! – de repente el moreno se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Cuidado! ¡Nos vamos a caer!

Y no es como si Naruto fuera un adivino o algo así pero… se cayeron.

Pero afortunadamente, había muchas ramas en donde rebotaron antes de llegar al suelo… bueno, fue Naruto quien rebotó, ya que Itachi estaba encima de él, así que el desgraciado cayó acolchonadito.

_¡Agh! – se quejó Naruto al caer al suelo lleno de hojas, y de inmediato se quitó al moreno de encima y se puso de pie – quieres pelear, eh? – dijo sonriendo, mientras Itachi se ponía en posición de pelea – Te golpearé en esa linda nariz que tienes de tal forma que llegará a tu cerebro… si es que tienes uno, claro

El Uchiha apretó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre él.

_**Mientras tanto, Sasuke…**_

Los había encontrado. Desde lejos veía a las dos pulgas matándose entre sí (es que estaba bien lejos).

_Oh no… - musitó el moreno corriendo hacia ellos

_**Mientras que en la pelea…**_

_Vas a saber quién es Itachi Uchiha – dijo Itachi mientras peleaba con el rubio

_¡Ni sé ni me interesa saber quién es ese desgraciado! – fue la respuesta de Naruto

_... – tic en el ojo de Itachi y venota en su frente

_**Mientras tanto, Sasuke… **_

Seguía corriendo hacia ellos.

Estúpido Naruto. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerle eso a un Uchiha? (habla de quitarle su libro)... Itachi era una fiera cuando se sentía ofendido.

Y mientras a los lejos veía cómo esos dos se lanzaban puñetes y patadas, Sasuke se sentía idiota como el _Elegido_ en esa estúpida película-parodia que le hizo mirar el dobe, que se llamaba 'Kung Fu POW' o algo así, donde el _Elegido_ corría hacia una chica que iba a ser asesinada y gritaba '_Auxilio, elegido!_', y el dizque elegido corría hacia ella gritando _'Ya voy!'_ como idiota… _'Elegido!'_… _'Ya voy!'_… _'Elegido! DX'_… _'Ya voy! :D_'… y el estúpido estaba más lejos de lo que estaba antes y al final nunca llegó.

Así se sentía Sasuke… veía el camino interminable… ¿por qué corrieron tan lejos ese par de idiotas?

_**Mientras que en la pelea…**_

_KH! – se quejó de dolor Naruto cuando Itachi lo estampó contra el árbol poniendo su brazo en el cuello del rubio para inmovilizarlo – heh, eres bueno peleando… - Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y el pelilargo se perturbó otra vez con la actitud del rubio - … pero eres bueno _manoseando_? – dijo pícaro el Uzumaki metiendo mano por debajo de la camisa del Uchiha

_¿QUE? – Itachi se separó de él sobresaltado, nervioso y hasta se podría decir que asustado.

_¡HAHAHAHA! – se carcajeó el rubio por la cara del Uchiha y por verse libre – Caíste, estúpido

_Te voy a… - Itachi iba a lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, pero…

_¡Ya basta! – llegó por fin – Itachi, ¿qué pasa contigo? No puedo creer que hayas entrado en la jugarreta del dobe – dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano reprendedor.

_… - Itachi lo miró callado por un momento – … he caído tan bajo – dijo bufando y desviando la mirada – esto no se quedará así… Naruto-kun – le mandó una mirada asesina antes de retirarse de allí

Naruto se quedó con cara sorprendida y petrificado…

_¿Escuchaste eso, Sasuke? – le dijo aún en trance – ¡le agrado! – dijo feliz

Sasuke lo miró como si estuviera viendo lo más ridículo del mundo…

_¿Te afectaron los golpes, usuratonkachi? ¡Quiere asesinarte!

Naruto negó con la cabeza

_Por primera vez me llamó por mi nombre – aclaró el rubio sonriendo

_Dobe – su esposo giró los ojos

_**Mientras tanto, Itachi…**_

Estaba entrando a la casa, y de pronto se le aparece su padre, quien lo mira muy sorprendido…

_Itachi? – dijo Fugaku como si no creyera que es él. Es que su hijo estaba sucio, lleno de tierra, despeinado, con hojas de árbol en el cabello.

_Padre… - dijo Itachi simplemente con cara de 'no preguntes', pasando de largo lo más rápido que podía… cojeando.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Al siguiente día, Naruto se puso a dormir toooda la mañana… ¡le importaba un pepino el desayuno!

Así que… su primera comida del día fue el almuerzo.

Fue muy graciosa la cara de su suegro cuando Naruto le preguntó si lo había extrañado en el desayuno.

Aunque, quien absolutamente lo había extrañado, era Sasuke.

_Dobe, ¿por qué no te levantaste a desayunar? – le preguntó el moreno irritado… es que toda la mañana con el usuratonkachi roncando y él muriendo del aburrimiento fue algo que no le agradó – se supone que siempre desayunamos juntos

Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa… demasiado pequeña para ser él.

_Pero, Sasuke… - le dijo comedido – yo no tengo por qué andar detrás de ti todo el tiempo

_¿Qué? – aún molesto, levantó una ceja por la confusión

_Se supone que no soy tu esposo, sólo soy tu amigo, no tengo obligación de desayunar contigo ni nada

_... – el moreno lo miró sorprendido por la respuesta, después arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada, y eso sólo sucedía cuando… Naruto tenía razón – cuando sólo eras mi amigo igual andabas prendido de mí todo el día – objetó de todas formas

_Eso era porque ya estaba enamorado de ti… sólo que tardé en diferenciar mis sentimientos – respondió el rubio rascándose atrás de la cabeza y sonriendo como bobo – pero aquí no hay nada de nada – dijo encogiendo los hombros – podríamos levantar sospechas si andamos juntos todo el tiempo

_... – el moreno apretó los labios – pero…

_Oye, tarado – se escuchó la voz de Itachi llamando a alguien, no era necesario decir a quién

El rubio se volteó frunciendo el ceño por el insulto, sabiendo que le hablaba a él.

_¿Qué quieres, comadrejita? – le preguntó Naruto haciendo puchero, mientras Itachi lo miró un momento con cara entre enojada y contrariada por el sobrenombre.

_¿Sabes cabalgar? – le preguntó el pelilargo

Naruto sonrió desafiante

_¿Que si sé cabalgar? Fue en caballo que yo me robé a… - un codazo por parte de Sasuke hizo que callara sus palabras – digo, claro que sé cabalgar, tebayo – se corrigió rápidamente, comprendiendo el gesto de su esposo – yo tengo un caballo en mi casa, se llama Kyuubi – comentó animado

_Es un salvaje – murmuró para sí Sasuke, bufando… odiaba a ese caballo. El otro día se comió el tomate de Sasuke pensando que era una manzana y después lo escupió en su cara ¿acaso no eran los camellos los que escupen? Además… ¡el tomate es lo mejor del mundo! ¿Cómo se atreve a despreciarlo? Ese maldito caballo no merecía vivir. Pero lo que más lo enojaba de ese caballo no era el asunto del tomate, sino el asunto de Naruto.

Ese caballo del demonio AMABA al dobe y Naruto lo trataba como caballo predilecto de reyes. Aunque Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cómo se habían llevado esos dos al principio…

_**/Flash Back (de la autora xD)/**_

__¿Cuánto quiere por él? – preguntó el rubio sacando un manojo de billetes_

__¡Todo lo que me muestra! *¬* - respondió el hombre ensimismado_

__Está bien, tome – Naruto se lo dio y se acercó rápidamente al caballo, tenía que llegar a esa boda lo antes posible._

__Espere, ¿lo va a cabalgar? – preguntó el hombre deteniéndolo _

__¡Claro! - respondió Naruto impaciente_

__Pero no puede, es un corcel pura sangre salvaje, todavía no está domado – explicó el hombre – ese garañón no se deja montar_

__¡Pues yo necesito montarlo! – dijo el rubio decidido, y se subió encima del caballo, el cual relinchó y… _

_¡PUM! – dio un salto haciendo caer a Naruto_

__¡Agh! – se quejó el blondo después de caer al piso mojado - ¡maldito caballo! – se puso de pie de un salto - ¡escúchame, voy a montarte aunque me mates! ¡No será por tu culpa que pierda a la persona que amo!_

__... – el caballo sólo lo miró_

_Entonces Naruto volvió a subirse a su lomo y…_

_¡PUM! – el caballo lo volvió a tumbar… se nota que no lo había convencido con el dis__cursi __(nueva palabra para abreviar discurso cursi)._

__¡Agh! – se volvió a quejar Naruto al caer - ¡estúpido! ¡Llegaré tarde!_

__Debería hablarle con cariño… por su nombre – aconsejó el hombre que le había vendido el caballo, y quien estaba entretenido mirando los intentos del pobre rubio._

__¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Naruto con inquietud _

__Chichi - respondió_

__¡¿QUE? – gritó el rubio sin poder creerlo - ¡con razón es tan malo! – exclamó, y después miró al caballo – desde ahora te llamarás Kyuubi – le dijo_

__...- el caballo sólo se le quedó mirando_

__¡Ahora vamos! – dijo el rubio subiéndose a su lomo_

_¡PUM! – adivinen…_

_Naruto se quejó de dolor otra vez al caer al suelo. El caballo comenzó a relinchar._

__¿Te estás riendo de mí? – se enojó el rubio al ver al caballo sumamente divertido - Maldito… ¡ya verás! ¡No perderé a Sasuke por tu culpa! – se puso de pie y de un salto se subió a la silla del caballo._

_Naturalmente, el corcel comenzó a relinchar, a saltar y a patear para hacer caer al jinete._

_Pero no lo logró._

_Naruto decidió no caerse del maldito caballo… ¡Así que no lo haría! ¡No importaba si se moría por sacudida y mareo, se iba a quedar ahí arriba! _

_El caballo hacía de todo, incluso quiso estampar a Naruto contra una pared, pero aún así el rubio no se cayó. Naruto ya había cabalgado antes, aunque nunca uno tan salvaje, pero sabía muy bien cómo montar._

_Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantenerse firme._

__Es tenaz… - murmuró el ex-dueño del caballo, viendo un espectáculo que sólo él estaba presenciando. En plena lluvia, el caballo corría por todos lados, se levantaba en dos patas, pateaba, cabeceaba hacia atrás, se sacudía y demás… mientras Naruto agarraba las riendas decidido a no soltarse aunque su vida dependiera de ello._

_Y después de unos minutos de total agitación… el caballo se cansó y paró. Naruto también estaba cansado (y atontado). _

_Entonces el caballo, aún quieto, relinchó y sacudió la cabeza._

_Lo cual significaba sólo una cosa…_

_Naruto se había ganado su respeto._

__Ahora… vamos… maldito… caballo – jadeó el rubio recuperando el aliento, asiendo las riendas con fuerza - ¡VAMOS! – dio el grito de guerra y el caballo comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad hacia su destino._

__¡SEEEEEHH!– gritó el hombre que se quedaba atrás, emocionado levantando los brazos - ¡corra! ¡Vaya por el amor de su vida! ¡Usted es la Ley! – luego de la emoción del momento, se quedó pensativo – pero… ¿acaso 'Sasuke' no es nombre de hombre? _

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Y ahora el caballo era un manso corcel con su amo (al menos, delante de Sasuke), SÓLO con él… en cambio con Sasuke se odiaban, el caballo del demonio era casi tan celoso como Sasuke, no le gustaba que el moreno se acerque a Naruto en su presencia… maldito caballo.

_Ven, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa arrogante y una provocativa mirada, caminando hacia afuera, esperando que el rubio lo siga.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa retadora y se dispuso a seguirlo sin rechistar, pero…

_Naruto – Sasuke lo agarró de la camisa – no creo que sea una buena idea – opinó, sabiendo que tal vez su hermano tramaba algo.

_No digas tonterías, teme – dijo el rubio haciéndose soltar – ¡mejor vamos a divertirnos! – lo invitó mientras corría para alcanzar al otro Uchiha.

_**RATO DESPUÉS…**_

_Wow, no sabía que tenían caballos aquí – dijo el rubio observando las caballerizas - ¡es genial!

Itachi se acercó a un caballo café que estaba allí

_Ten, súbete a éste – le ofreció a Naruto, quien lo miró con suspicacia…

_Mmh… - Naruto puso cara de estar pensando – no – negó con la cabeza – prefiero ese de ahí – dijo sonriéndole a otro caballo que estaba allí, blanco con algunas manchas negras.

_Pero ese es el más malo – objetó Itachi

_No importa – sonrió el rubio – es más, me gusta domar… - miró al Uchiha fijamente y sonriendo con picardía - … _animales salvajes_

Itachi frunció el ceño

_No interesa, ese es mi caballo – dijo el moreno

_Pues ni modo, yo lo quiero – ratificó el rubio cruzando los brazos

_Pues sigue queriendo, estúpido rubio – gruñó el Uchiha dirigiéndose a su caballo

¡Thump! – ese fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando Itachi cayó sobre la paja, ya que el rubio lo había empujado repentinamente en plena carrera y se subió al caballo de Itachi de un salto.

_¡Nos vemos, Ita-chan! – le gritó feliz arrancando el galope y dirigiéndose lejos de allí.

_¡Dobe! – gritó Sasuke enojado - ¡Qué rayos haces! – tratar de hacer razonar al rubio era algo que sólo le haría perder el tiempo – ese idiota – refunfuñó cuando el rubio ya estuvo fuera de su vista

Mientras que Itachi resopló enojado y se levantó sacudiendo su ropa… definitivamente quería matar a ese blondo cabeza de chorlito.

_¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! – se escuchó a los lejos haciendo respingar a ambos morenos.

_¡Naruto! – gritó Sasuke asustado

_¡YIAH! – antes de que Sasuke pueda reaccionar, Itachi ya había pasado por su lado cabalgando el caballo café a toda velocidad.

_... – el moreno menor se apresuró a buscar un caballo también, pero cuando se fijó… - ¡me dejaron la yegua preñada y la mula! – se quejó, pero después miró mejor y vio otro caballo para subirse, pero desgraciadamente le llevaría tiempo ponerle la silla.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_¡Caballo loco! – se quejó el rubio después de que lo había tumbado, pero entonces percibió algo raro en el caballo – tranquilo… - le habló despacio sujetándolo de la rienda.

Él tenía experiencia con Kyuubi, y el caballo con el que estaba tratando era una mansa paloma al lado de Kyuu-chan (como le decía para molestarlo)… no era malo, pero notó una irregularidad cuando vio al caballo caminando de forma rara… parecía que algo le molestaba en su pata.

_Tranquilo… - le habló de nuevo acariciándolo, luego levantó la pata delantera derecha del caballo para observar – aaahh, era eso – dijo al ver una piedra atorada en la herradura, y se la sacó - ya está… - le dijo sonriendo, mirando la piedrita. Una piedra así de pequeña no es dolorosa, pero es muy molesta al galopar, con razón el caballo estaba tan fastidiado. Naruto había aprendido a ser muy quisquilloso en lo que se refiere a caballos… porque Kyuubi también lo era, cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, le molestaba… era muy melindroso (aunque no tanto como Sasuke).

De repente un relinchido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto miró al caballo y lo vio mirando hacia arriba. El rubio observó y percibió que estaban bajo un árbol… de manzanas. ¿Por qué les gustará tanto la manzana a los caballos? Ya parecen Sasuke con sus tomates… (notaron que no deja de pensar en Sasuke?)

El rubio dio un salto y cogió la manzana más cercana.

_Toma… - se la dio al caballo, quien la recibió gustoso.

_... – mientras que había una persona mirándolo a lo lejos desde hace rato, y se acercó – Naruto – le habló

El rubio se volteó

_Tenía una pequeña piedra en su herradura, pero ya se la quité – explicó sonriente – que mentiroso eres, Itachi-baka, el caballo no es tan malo

_... – un momento de silencio - Hump

De repente llegó Sasuke cabalgando otro caballo

_Naruto, estás bien? – preguntó bajándose rápidamente. El rubio le sonrió ante la preocupación de su teme.

_Claro, teba-

¡PUM! – le plantaron un golpe el plena cara

_¡AH! – se quejó Naruto - ¡¿Por qué me golpeas? – le preguntó al moreno que lo había golpeado

_Eres un imbécil – lo insultó Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo.

_Y tú eres un teme – le devolvió el rubio, después se puso pensativo - oigan, ¿el señor Fugaku no cabalga? – preguntó curioso

_... – los otros dos sólo se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Naruto levantando una ceja. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿no estará pensando en…?

_Voy a traerlo – dijo el rubio sonriendo sin esperar respuesta, y se subió al caballo para ir a la casa.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron parados y en silencio…

_Ese rubio es un suicida, verdad? – dijo el mayor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

_Disculpe, señor – habló el rubio

_¿Qué se le ofrece, Uzumaki? – preguntó el mayor sin quitar los ojos de las hojas que estaba leyendo.

_¿No querría usted ir con nosotros a cabalgar y tomar aire fresco afuera? – preguntó animado – El clima está estupendo

_Tengo trabajo – dijo simplemente Fugaku sin ningún interés – y le pido que deje de ser insolente en mi presencia

Naruto frunció el ceño

_Se supone que está de vacaciones – le dijo el rubio con molestia en la voz – se supone que debería pasar tiempo con su familia, con sus hijos

_Habla como si ellos fueran niños

_Y cuando eran niños, lo hacía?

Fugaku levantó la mirada por primera vez… una fiera mirada.

_Retírese, señor Uzumaki – ordenó secamente

_Bien… – resopló el rubio y se dirigió a la salida – hombre amargado – murmuró antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

Ese tipo sin duda alguna estaba estreñido… ¡qué bicho le picó! Debería ir a divertirse con sus hijos, ¿Cuántas personas no darían lo que fuera para tener tiempo libre para pasarlo con su familia? Y ese hombre lo desperdiciaba de esa forma… ojalá le salgan callos en el trasero de tanto estar sentado allí.

El rubio caminó por el pasillo apretando los puños y…

_Salió vivo…- escuchó musitar, entonces Naruto se volteó encontrándose con Sasuke e Itachi, quienes se sobresaltaron un poco al verse atrapados espiando detrás de la pared.

_¿Y ustedes qué demonios están mirando? – gruñó bruscamente el rubio de mal humor, haciendo que los otros dos se tensen – Vamos a montar a caballo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡No me alcanzas, dobe! – gritó el moreno mientras doblaba la esquina del enorme establo, cabalgando un caballo

_¡TEME! – se quejó Naruto doblando la misma esquina justo después - ¡Ya verás que te gano, tebayo!

Pero no le ganó. Sasuke llegó a la meta antes que él.

_¡Hiciste trampa, tebayo!

_Admítelo, dobe – sonrió Sasuke con arrogancia – soy mejor que tú en todo

Naruto abrió la boca para contradecirle y ponerse a discutir, pero les interrumpieron la discusión

_Oye, Naruto-kun – el rubio se volteó encontrándose con Itachi en su caballo - ¿Sabes saltar? – preguntó mirando de reojo las barras de salto para caballos

_¡Claro que sí! – respondió el rubio entusiasmado

Itachi sonrió de lado y con su caballo comenzó a correr hasta las barras, y realizó un salto impecable.

_Inténtalo tú – dijo después de saltar

_Ya verás cómo te supero – dijo el blondo sonriendo retador y agarrando fuerte las riendas del caballo – coloca la barra un peldaño más arriba

El Uchiha sonrió ante la petulancia del rubio y subió la barra un peldaño más arriba como le pidió.

_Estúpido dobe – le habló Sasuke tratando de llamar su atención y decirle que no debería h…

_¡Allá voy! – gritó el rubio cabalgando a toda velocidad hasta las barras y… - ¡AAAAAHHH! – el caballo frenó de golpe y lo mandó a volar haciendo que caiga en el lodo (Flor: LOL, soy tan mala xD). Sasuke se tapó la cara con toda la decepción del mundo... quería advertirle que a ese caballo no le gustaba saltar, pero nooooo, el idiota tenía que ir y hacerle caso a su hermano.

Itachi se acercó presuroso

_¿Estás bien? – preguntó el pelilargo

El rubio se levantó percibiendo su ropa totalmente sucia e intentando vanamente quitarse el lodo de encima.

_Sí, estoy bien, gracias – dijo Naruto por la pregunta

_Yo le hablaba al caballo, idiota – dijo Itachi con seriedad. Naruto le mandó una mirada asesina, haciendo que el moreno sonría ante su molestia.

_Maldito bastardo – gruñó el rubio – casi parece que a propósito pusiste lodo aquí para que yo caiga

_Casi parece – musitó el moreno plantando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Naruto lo miró enojado, pero después…

_Heh… - sonrió maliciosamente mostrando sus dientes blancos

_¿Qué?... – Itachi frunció el ceño al ver la cara picarona del rubio mientras se iba acercando a él lentamente – no te me acerques, mugroso… - gruñó el Uchiha dando unos pasos hacia atrás, percibiendo lo que pretendía el rubio – no te atrevas, Uzumaki – advirtió con la mirada más asesina que podía poner, ya que no era conveniente golpearlo porque se ensuciaría de ese modo… lastimosamente, las miradas asesinas no surtían efecto en Naruto, y ya era demasiado tarde - ¡NO! – Naruto se lanzó a estrujarlo en un abrazo de oso manchando su impecable ropa blanca con lodo.

_¡HAHAHAHAHA! – el rubio se alejó corriendo un segundo después

_**Ahora sí te asesino **– dijo Itachi lúgubre

_¡Sasuke, auxilio! – Naruto se fue a cubrir detrás de Sasuke al ver el peligro

_¡Dobe! – exclamó Sasuke apartándose -¡No me toques, estás sucio! – Naruto lo miró con una venota en su cabeza, entonces… - ¡USURATONKACHI! – gritó sobresaltado el moreno cuando Naruto se lanzó a abrazarle por la espalda

Ambos morenos lo miraron con ansias de matarlo

_¡AH! – corrió Naruto hacia el caballo al percibir el peligro - ¡Dos Uchihas asesinos! – se subió al corcel - ¡Corre, Relámpago! – salió cabalgando de allí en el caballo (Nota: No se llamaba 'Relámpago' :/)

_¡DOBE! – gritó Sasuke

_¡IMBECIL! – gritó Itachi

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Llegó la noche y se sentía muy fría para Naruto… tal vez porque no tenía a su esposo acostado a su lado para apapacharlo (Geez, cómo le encanta apapacharlo).

Pero no era el frío físico lo que no le dejaba dormir… era otro tipo de frío. Un frío del que se acuerda cuando se acuesta y Sasuke no está a su lado. Durante el día se olvidaba de _aquello_ porque Sasuke estaba con él, pero en la noche…

Sentía ese malestar de nuevo.

Poniéndose su chaqueta negra (ya que la naranja fue asesinada por el idiota de su cuñado) salió de su habitación para ir a la terraza a tomar aire fresco un momento y despejar su mente un poco.

Cuando subió a la terraza se sorprendió de encontrar allí a una persona, parada, mirando la nada.

Su suegro.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el moreno percibió su presencia. De seguro Fugaku esperaba que al verlo, se vaya.

Pero nooo…

El rubio se acercó hasta pararse a su lado.

_¿En qué piensa, señor? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo de reojo.

_Nada de su incumbencia, Uzumaki – fue la fría respuesta del serio hombre.

Naruto permaneció en silencio, mirando al horizonte. Luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ponerse a pensar en algo…

_¿Ha notado lo mucho que se parecen sus hijos a su esposa? – preguntó el rubio

_... – hubo un tenso silencio por parte del pelinegro, quien luego alegó toscamente… - Ella está muerta

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento, con cara de tener lástima ajena

_Sí – dijo Naruto concordando – para usted – agregó

_... – lo último dejó un poco dislocado al mayor, quien se dignó a mirarlo de reojo - ¿a qué se refiere con eso, Uzumaki?

Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa, suavizando sus facciones.

_Mis padres también fallecieron – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, sorprendiendo al otro – pero no están muertos – aseguró antes de retirarse de allí con las manos en los bolsillos

_...

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Siempre hay que admitir, que de muchos momentos de la vida que se pueden calificar como 'mejores momentos', entre ellos está aquel en el que te encuentras en tu camita… en pleno sueño.

Seeeh, no hay mejor lugar que una cómoda cama, en la que duermes y te revuelcas a gusto, y en donde (si es que no tienes a tu esposo ahí) te abrazas de una almohada a la que apachurras hasta deformarla…

Dormir es lo mejor del mundo…

_Estos shorts son tan ridículos – a esas palabras le siguieron un extraño sonido, que parecía el de una tijera cortando tela.

_... mmh… - el que estaba durmiendo cómodo en su cama musitó con molestia por el ruido.

_Estos calzoncillos peor – después se escucha otra vez el mismo sonido de la tijera.

_... mh… - musita de nuevo arrugando el entrecejo.

_Mh? ¿Tickets para comer ramen? Qué asco

_...!¡ - Naruto abrió los ojos redondos cuando escuchó papel siendo roto, al igual que su alma - ¡AAAAAAAHH! – gritó espantado al cerciorarse de la más cruda verdad - ¡PERO QUE HACES! – vocifero al ver a Itachi, ahí tranquilamente sentado en una silla de la habitación del rubio, con una maleta en las manos.

_No sabía que tenías otra maleta, la tengo que inspeccionar – dijo Itachi apaciblemente

_¡BASTARDO! – gritó Naruto con lagrimones en los ojos y unas hojas de papel rotas que yacían en sus manos - ¡MIS TICKETS! ¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN! - arrugó el papel y lo lanzó en la cabeza del Uchiha, después se acostó en su cama de nuevo dándole la espalda a Itachi.

_Naruto-kun – le habló Itachi, y Naruto resopló como respuesta – lo he pensado y he decidido muy severamente que tendrás el privilegio de acompañarme a hacer algunas compras a la ciudad

Naruto se volteó mirándolo como si fuera un fenómeno, y peor al ver la cara seria de Itachi y comprobar que no estaba bromeando

_¿Privilegio? ¡Estás loco, bastardo! ¡Yo no quiero! – le dio la espalda de nuevo – además acabo de despertar, ni he desayunado, y apenas son… - miró el reloj en su velador - ¡LAS CINCO Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA! – miró a Itachi como si le faltara un tornillo - ¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! – se echó en la cama dándole la espalda y de paso tapándose con la sábana hasta la cabeza.

_Se llega a la ciudad en dos horas – escuchó al Uchiha diciendo tranquilamente – es para realizar las cosas lo antes posible y no desperdiciar horas de un día normal.

_¡BAH! – dijo el rubio sin moverse de donde estaba

Después vino silencio.

Y Naruto se esperaba cualquier cosa…

Menos lo que vendría…

_Por favor, Naruto-kun – lo escuchó pedir

_... – el rubio tenía un tic en el ojo mientras permanecía debajo de la sábana - _"Otro manipulador"_ – pensó derrotado… Sasuke también hacía eso cuando Naruto no quería hacer algo y ahora viene el OTRO Uchiha del demonio a hacerlo caer con su vocecita gruesa y aterciopelada pidiéndole _por favor_… ¡Maldición! Aparte que sabe que no lo dicen en serio… sino sólo para convencerlo… – está bien – accedió, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil en ese aspecto – espera a que me lave la cara y me vista para salir – dijo Naruto saliendo de la cama ante la sonrisilla socarrona del Uchiha – un momento… - Naruto se detuvo de repente - ¿no será que quieres secuestrarme, matarme y tirarme en el camino, verdad? – miró al Uchiha acusadoramente

_Que imaginación, Naruto-kun – dijo Itachi con una sonrisita burlona – no soy tan inmaduro

_Mas te vale – advirtió el rubio – porque antes de que me mates, yo te violaré

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente al ver la sonrojada cara de disgusto que ponía Itachi, apretando los labios esforzándose porque no le salga puchero, ya que, como dice Sasuke, no es digno de un Uchiha.

El moreno agarró una almohada y se lo lanzó en la cara.

_Ya cállate, aberración – le gruñó el Uchiha resoplando y desviando la mirada con altanería – y vístete de una vez

El rubio rió y se entró al baño.

Naruto obviamente no hablaba en serio con eso de violarlo… pero ya saben, con un maestro como el _inocente_ de Jiraya…

Ese es el resultado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Padre, buenos días – saludó Sasuke al entrar al comedor para desayunar

_Buenos días, Sasuke – contestó su padre escuetamente

_... – el moreno menor miró y percibió la extraña ausencia de su hermano - ¿Itachi ya desayunó? - preguntó

_Salió a la ciudad con el joven Uzumaki – informó Fugaku antes de llevar su taza de café cargado a la boca – dijo que quería hacer unas compras

_¿Con Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad… ¿Itachi y Naruto?

_Hump – fue la respuesta afirmativa de Fugaku junto con un asentimiento de cabeza… después se puso pensativo repentinamente – ¿De dónde sacaste a ese tipo? – preguntó a su hijo, quien se tomó unos segundos en entender de quién hablaba (es que estaba distraído pensando en el por qué de Itachi y Naruto) - Es… - Fugaku hizo una mueca intentando describirlo – raro – dijo al fin

_Pues… - habló Sasuke tratando de buscar las palabras correctas – nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños – contó

_¿En serio? – Fugaku levantó una ceja cuestionadora – no imaginaba ese tipo de amigos para ti – confesó seriamente

_Discúlpalo si es algo desvergonzado… - se apresuró a decir Sasuke – es que… él es así – dijo encogiendo los hombros

_¿Sus padres son fallecidos?

_... – Sasuke miró sorprendido a su padre por la repentina pregunta… ¿cómo sabía sobre los padres de Naruto? – sí – decidió contestar, con algo de pesadez por Naruto.

_Pero él parece muy tranquilo y relajado – comentó su padre meditativo – no se entristece al recordarlos

_... – Sasuke sonrió sintiendo un calorcito anidarse en su pecho al recordar esa parte de Naruto, parte por la cual sentía mucha admiración – es que… él dice que están vivos para él, que están a su lado siempre, por eso no tiene por qué estar triste

_Hump... – fue lo único que respondió Fugaku pensativo – qué trastornado – comentó altanero

_... – gotaza en la cabeza de Sasuke

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_Y entonces esa noche fuimos Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji y yo a ver esa película de terror – contaba Naruto muy animadamente – era espeluznante, no pude dormir por una semana – dijo, aunque en realidad no era cierto, ya que teniendo a Sasuke en su cama para apapacharlo y para que lo proteja podía dormir tranquilamente, pero en caso de que Sasuke no estuviera ahí no habría podido dormir - ¡mientras que el bastardo de Sasuke se aburrió tanto viendo la película que se estaba durmiendo, tebayo! – habló como si estuviera hablando de un fenómeno.

_... – Itachi, quien conducía por la carretera con el rubio sentado a su lado, bufó con fastidio - ¿podrías callarte?

_Luego sucedió algo muy gracioso… – siguió contando Naruto sin darle importancia al Uchiha – hubo una parte asustadora en la que todos se asustaron y entonces Kiba gritó como una chica y Sasuke saltó del susto por estar durmiéndose ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – se carcajeó el blondo

_Hump – sonrió Itachi al imaginarse la escena

_Y también fue gracioso cuando… **¡FRENAAAAAAA!**

¡GNRRRRRRRIIIIIIIG! – fue el sonido que hicieron las ruedas cuando Itachi frenó ante el grito (Flor: Ya saben que para los efectos de sonido soy la mejor :D… en serio ¬_¬)

_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, DESCEREBRADO! – gritó el moreno después de frenar como loco en plena carretera.

_¡Casi atropellas a ese armadillo! – se quejó Naruto, quien después sacó su cabeza por la ventana para ver si el armadillo estaba bien, y el animalito salió de debajo del auto, caminando lenta y tranquilamente – míralo, es tan lindo

_... – Itachi tenía un tic en el ojo – todos los días atropellan animales en las carreteras – dijo el pelinegro encendiendo la camioneta de nuevo para continuar el viaje

_Pero tú no quieres ser uno del montón, o sí? – preguntó el ojiazul sonriendo

_... – Itachi lo miró de reojo y después desvió la mirada largando un suspiro - ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?

_Dame tu celular para que me entretenga jugando un juego – respondió Naruto

_No tengo juegos en mi celular – aseguró Itachi

_¿No tienes ni la viborita?

El moreno se quedó un momento pensando…

_No sé – respondió sinceramente.

_Dámelo – dijo el rubio.

Itachi lo miró frunciendo el ceño por el tono que pareció una orden.

_No quiero – le dijo.

_Entonces pongamos música – dijo Naruto encogiendo los hombros, y sin pensar nada más encendió la radio de la camioneta, donde sonaba una canción - ¡Ah! ¡Taeyang! – exclamó feliz al reconocer la canción y al cantante - ¡Me encantan sus canciones! – le subió al volumen, y comenzó a corear la música – imina enun mureunda ma-ma-mareugo, beore utcheore omhon janeo ege malhago!

_Cállate, idiota – gruñó Itachi

_Jebalgeu reultteo nanae geogil! ¡Canta, Itachi! – le dijo feliz y siguió cantando

_Pareces una fangirl loca

_¡BABY! jebalgeu uisone uljap jima, ¡COZ' YOU SHOULD BE MY LAAAAADY!...- sumamente divertido, Naruto se volteó a mirar al moreno, quien iba manejando con el entrecejo arrugado y los hombros tensos… entonces el rubio sonrió picarón y aproximó su rostro con ganas de molestarlo – do you want to be my lady, Ita-chan?

**¡GNRRRRRRRIIIIIIIG!**

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritó Naruto cuando la camioneta comenzó a dar vueltas como loca en plena carretera, hasta que se detuvo de golpe - ¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA, IDIOTA! – vociferó el rubio más despeinado de lo normal. Afortunadamente tenía su cinturón de seguridad.

_Es que pasó otro armadillo – dijo Itachi tranquilamente

_¡Quieres matarnos! – siguió gritando Naruto con el corazón en la mano por semejante susto.

_Quiero matarte a ti – dijo inmutable el moreno, mirándolo con la esquina de los ojos

_¡Tú también morirás si vuelves a hacer eso! – gritó el rubio enojado

_Si tengo que morir en el acto, feliz lo hago con tal de que mueras – dijo el Uchiha desdeñoso

_... – Naruto dejó de gritar de repente, y lo miró sorprendido – Awww… - dijo el rubio con ternurita, haciendo que el pelinegro quede sumamente dislocado – que lindo eres, Ita-chan

_... – Itachi lo miró sin entender la reacción, ¿qué acaso el rubio no entendía idioma humano?

_¡Quieres que muramos juntos! – exclamó Naruto con alegría – Que amor tan extremo, sabía que estabas loco por mí

_...

_...

_¡Maldito idiota! – Itachi se abalanzó sobre él lo más que su cinturón de seguridad le permitió.

_¡Ah! ¡Auch! – se quejaba el rubio tratando de esquivar los golpes - ¡recuerda que si tratas de matarme te violaré!

_**MIENTRAS TANTO…**_

Esto era aburrido…

NO

Era Aburridísimo.

Sasuke estaba largado en todo el sofá mirando el _entretenido_ techo.

¿Por qué el dobe se fue con Itachi?

¿Por qué Itachi se lo llevó?

No tenía sentido…

Aunque…

¿No será para asesinarlo y tirarlo en la carretera?

Mmmh… no… Itachi no es tan inmaduro.

Pero ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer sin su dobe durante esas horas? Sin él se muere del aburrimiento.

Además… ¿por qué Itachi se lo llevó? (sí, seguía preguntándoselo), es que es irracional, se supone que lo odia… que se odian los dos.

Se preguntaba qué estaban haciendo ahora…

_**Mientras tanto… **_

_A un paso dal possibile… a un paso da te, paura di decidere, paura di me…

_... – Itachi tenía un tic en el ojo…

Había puesto música italiana para que el rubio de porquería se calle y ahora resulta que… ¡también sabe hablar italiano!

_ Di tutto quello che non soooo – coreaba Naruto con todo el sentimiento que le podía poner - di tutto quello che non nooooo

_**Naruto...** – habló Itachi con voz aterradora...

_Epure sentire dei fiori tra l'asfalto – y obviamente, la voz de Itachi no causó ni el más mínimo efecto en Naruto

_¡Está bien! ¡Ya basta! – se exasperó el moreno, saliendo incomunmente de sus casillas - ¡Toma el maldito celular! – se lo tiró en las piernas

_... – Naruto sonrió victorioso tomando el celular en sus manos, el cual revisó y… - ¡no tienes ningún juego! – exclamó decepcionado

_Te lo dije – bufó Itachi

_¿Puedo ver tus mensajes?

_No

Sin hacer caso a la respuesta, el rubio comenzó a revisar los mensajes en el celular.

_Uuuhhh, aquí hay uno interesante… - picó el rubio sonriendo y mirando a Itachi con suspicacia - '¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no llegas?' Oooooh, una cita? – preguntó

_Sí, de trabajo, idiota – aclaró el moreno con fastidio, después vio a Naruto aún revisando insistente el celular - ¿qué haces ahora?

_Nada – contestó el rubio de inmediato – toma, tu celular es tan aburrido como tú – se lo devolvió.

_**Una hora y media después…**_

Ya habían llegado a la ciudad y ya habían hecho sus compras. Ahora ambos cargaban las bolsas hacia la camioneta y… bueno, sólo Naruto cargaba las bolsas.

_Oye… - gruñó el rubio muy molesto – oye, Itachi maldito – le habló, pero el otro lo ignoró – tú también tienes que cargar algo

_¿Para qué crees que te traje? – dijo el Uchiha caminando tranquilamente hasta su camioneta, con el rubio por detrás, apenas pudiendo llevar el peso de las bolsas – Además es tu castigo por hacerme comprar un montón de basura que no estaba en mis planes – dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño al recordar las golosinas que le hizo comprar el rubio… no sabía cómo rayos se había dejado convencer, cuando acordó ya estaba pagando… Naruto lo manejó de alguna forma… ¿cómo se atreve? – Ahora pon las bolsas en la camioneta – ordenó el moreno.

_¡BAH! – exclamó el rubio dejando las bolsas en el suelo – No soy tu maldito mozo, tebayo – espetó el blondo orgulloso, y después sonrió malévolamente – hazlo tú, o si no te manosearé

_... – Itachi arrugó el entrecejo y…

Obedeció.

No era porque le tenga miedo o algo, sino que ya el rubio había cargado las cosas y no costaba mucho subirlas a la camioneta y… nah, sinceramente le tenía un poquito de miedo. Es que, aunque tal vez no lo sea y sólo bromea, el rubio tenía una sonrisa de 'te devoro aquí mismo y nadie lo impedirá, muahahaha!'.

Luego se subieron a la camioneta para irse de una vez.

Ya dentro, Itachi comenzó a buscar las llaves, pero…

_Naruto – habló el Uchiha preocupado – creo que se me cayeron las llaves

_¿En serio? – preguntó asustado el rubio - ¡Oh no! ¿cómo nos iremos? – se puso a pensar un momento y abrió la puerta para salir - ¡Iré a buscarlas! ¡Deben estar en alguno de los pasillos del supermercado! – corrió hacia el supermercado.

Cuando Naruto estaba en la entrada del supermercado, justo antes de pasar la puerta, escuchó cómo arrancaba un motor…

El rubio se giró y vio la camioneta doblando la esquina…

_¡Itachi bastardo! – gritó cabreado el blondo… pero después – heheheheh… - rió malévolamente, sacando su celular para hacer una llamada – hola, Shikamaru?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Intentó de nuevo. Metió la llave y esperó el milagro…

Pero no sucedió…

El motor no arrancó.

_Kuso… - murmuró rendido… ¡esto no podía estar pasando!

En pleno camino, bajo el fuerte sol, ni un alma a la vista y sin combustible… Itachi se había quedado varado.

¡Se supone que él era perfecto! ¿Cómo pudo pasársele el detalle del combustible? ¿Cómo no se fijó que casi no tenía? ¡Demonios! ¡Se distrajo! (por culpa de cierto rubio)

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Estaba en plena carretera y los automóviles pasaban dos o tres al día. Aunque eso no era lo peor…

Lo peor para Itachi era…

Pararse al camino a hacer estúpidas señas para pedir ayuda… ¡Eso era lo peor!

Y que deshonroso y humillante se siente que el auto pase de largo echándole tierra en vez de ayudarlo… ¡Se siente horrible! (él nunca pasó por algo parecido pero sólo de imaginarlo quería vomitar).

¡Un momento! ¡Tenía su celular! Podía llamar a Sasuke para que venga en el auto que tiene rentado. Aunque… ¿qué le diría cuando lo vea sin el rubio?

Maah, le iba a decir que se quedó a turistear en el pueblo.

Decidido, sacó su celular para hacer la llamada. De repente escuchó a la operadora…

_No hay señal_

_¿QUÉ? – prácticamente gritó. ¿Cómo no iba a tener señal? ¡Él lo programó a nivel nacional desde que lo compró! Esto no podía estar pasando…

_Aaah… - lanzó un suspiro resignado apoyando su frente en el volante.

Sólo le quedaba ir a hacer señas y… ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerto!

De repente escuchó un sonido de motor, un auto se estaba acercando…

Pero no se iba a bajar a hacer señas, se iba a quedar ahí en la camioneta. Y la persona tenía que acercarse a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda… ¡Sí! ¡Eso!

Aún con la cabeza apoyada en el volante y los ojos cerrados, escuchó el motor del otro auto ya cerca… y más cerca… y más cerca… y…

Se pasó.

Maldiciooooooon, así no iba a conseguir nada.

_¿Necesitas ayuda, lindura? – escuchó una voz desdeñosa y divertida, lo cual le hizo respingar.

_... – pero no levantó la cabeza ni abrió los ojos… y no necesitaba mirar para saber quién estaba asomando su cabeza por la ventana de su puerta – Sabías que no tenía combustible, verdad? – preguntó el moreno sonriendo irónicamente. Tampoco necesitaba mirar para saber que la otra persona tenía un bote de combustible en la mano.

_Agradece que tengo corazón, bastardo – dijo el rubio apoyándose en la puerta – bien podría haberme pasado con el taxi que me trajo y dejarte aquí rostizándote – sonrió Naruto malicioso, pero después achicó su sonrisa a una suave al ver que Itachi no decía nada, ni levantaba la cabeza – ehm… ¿estás bien? – preguntó.

Sí, se sentía un poquito mal por lo que le hizo a Itachi, es que sabiendo cómo son los Uchiha, tenía idea de cómo se había sentido el moreno viéndose en esas condiciones. Naruto había visto la aguja del combustible, pero no le dijo nada precisamente por precaución, es más, tapó esa parte de la aguja con un pañuelo que había por ahí para que Itachi no lo viera. Y a pesar de lo que el Uchiha le hizo, aún así se sentía mal… como cuando suele castigar a Sasuke.

_... – el moreno levantó la cabeza, pero miró a un lado y no a los ojos de Naruto – Gracias – le dijo casi inaudible.

Itachi siempre fue una persona justa, y siempre aceptaba cuando se equivocaba. Naruto tenía razón, podría haberse ido dejándolo ahí tirado, y peor después de lo que hizo.

"_Agradece que tengo corazón"_

Así que se lo agradeció.

_... – Naruto se sorprendió al principio al escuchar lo que dijo el Uchiha, sinceramente no se lo esperaba. Pero después le dedicó una sonrisa. El rubio abrió su boca para decir algo y…

¡Pum!

_¡AGH!– la puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeándolo

_Hazte a un lado, descerebrado – dijo el moreno saliendo de la camioneta mientras Naruto se retorcía de dolor – ahora ven aquí, hay que colocar el combustible – le mandó haciéndole señas para que le siga

_¡Baka! ¡No me digas 'descerebrado'! – le gritó el rubio obedeciendo, e Itachi sonrió ante la molestia de Naruto.

_**AL RATO…**_

Ya habían arreglado todo. Ambos entraron a la camioneta, pero antes de arrancar, Itachi se puso pensativo y habló…

_Hay algo que no entiendo…

_¿Y a mí qué me importa?

_... – el Uchiha le mandó una mirada asesina, pero aún así decidió continuar - ¿por qué mi teléfono no sirvió? – preguntó, sabiendo que tenía algo que ver con Naruto - ¿Hiciste algo?

_Sip – respondió el rubio descaradamente

_...

_Tu teléfono es de la empresa de telecomunicaciones Jubi, no? – preguntó el blondo sonriendo

_Sí, la mejor de Japón – presumió el moreno sonriendo arrogante – en estos últimos meses ha encabezado mundialmente como una de las mejores empresas, el accionista principal compró acciones mayoritarias en otra empresa estratégica que fabrica celulares… - comentó hablando como si fuera suya o algo así – la empresa Jubi es bastante buena

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa con profundo orgullo

_Oh, muchas gracias – dijo sincera y amablemente – sí, es bueno oír eso de un cliente

_... – Itachi se volteó bruscamente a mirarlo – ¿trabajas allí? – preguntó sorprendido

Y se esperaba cualquier cosa…

Menos la respuesta que venía…

_Yo soy el dueño, accionista mayoritario del 85% y poder de decisión total… Me apodan _'el quórum'_ – dijo Naruto humildemente

_... – la palabra _pasmado_ era la única que podía describir a Itachi - Tú… - habló apenas - ¿ERES DUEÑO DE JUBI? – terminó _casi_ gritando (CASI)

_Precisamente, Ita-chan~ – canturreó el Uzumaki de lo más elevado al ver la cara de Itachi

El Uchiha frunció el ceño

_Eso es imposible – contradijo enojado por semejante mentirota del rubio, quien estaba queriendo hacérsela como si él fuera un ignorante – hace poco Tsunade Senju era la encargada de la empresa

_Sí – seguía sonriendo el rubio – pero Tsunade oba-chan se retiró, dattebayo

_¿Oba-chan?

_Es mi abuela – especificó Naruto

_... – pasmado.

_... – sonrisa.

_Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué nunca he visto tus fotos en las revistas? – preguntó el moreno con sospecha

_ _"Porque a Sasuke no le gusta"_ – pensó el rubio en su fuero interno – porque no me gusta mucho exhibirme – respondió… qué mentiroso

_No te creo – rezongó el moreno desviando la mirada con arrogancia

_¿En serio? Puedo hacer una simple llamada y cortar la comunicación en todo Japón – el rubio sonrió zorrunamente mientras le mostraba su celular, por el cual amenazaba hacer la llamada – siéntete privilegiado de estar sentado al lado de un hombre muy poderoso, _Ita-chan _– precisamente fue con una llamada a Shikamaru (que era su mano derecha en la empresa) que hizo que le quiten la señal al teléfono de Itachi (del cual memorizó su número cuando estaba revisando su celular).

_... – Itachi lo miró de reojo… - aún así, sigues siendo un idiota para mí – resopló cruzando los brazos

_¡OYE! – se quejó el rubio… bueno, por lo menos eso indicaba (conociendo el lenguaje Uchiha) que ya le creía – he, tienes envidia – sonrió Naruto burlesco

_No – objetó Itachi

_Sí

_No

_Sí

_No

_Sí

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke estaba pegado a la ventana. Estuvo allí durante media hora sin moverse… aunque para él fue una eternidad…

Hasta que vio a la camioneta negra pasando por la entrada.

_Ya llegaron – dijo sin notar que casi sonó emocionado. Se fijó bien a ver si divisaba al rubio al lado del conductor, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba allí y vivo. Luego los vio bajar, ambos sacando las bolsas de compras para entrar a la casa y parecían… discutiendo? (aunque Naruto sonreía)

Sasuke bajó las escaleras para encontrarlos y pudo escuchar la flamante e inteligente conversación…

_No

_Sí

_No

_Sí

_No

_Sí~

_¡Ya cállate! – dijo Itachi

_Te gané – dijo el rubio sonriendo con picardía

Itachi lo miró entrecerrando los ojos…

_No – dijo el moreno

_Sí

_No

_Sí

_N…

_¿Se puede saber por qué se tardaron tanto? – Sasuke interrumpió la amena charla, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño muy molesto.

_Es que… - comenzó a hablar Naruto y sus ojos azules se posaron en Itachi…

Cometió un Error…

Maldito Uchiha, tenía la misma mirada _profundamente_ suplicante de Sasuke

No eran esas típicas miradas de borrego, sino que… bueno, era difícil de explicar. Para otras personas esas miradas no se llaman 'suplicantes', para los demás era una simple mirada… pero para Naruto era diferente, ya que conociendo como son en carácter y personalidad, esas miradas eran _especiales_. Los ojos negros, entornados, profundos, un poco desolados, neutrales y especialmente FIJOS en él… pidiéndole algo en silencio… era como uno de sus _'por favor'_, pero sin palabras…

'_Por favor, no le digas nada'_

_Nos quedamos sin combustible, tebayo – terminó diciendo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras se pateaba mentalmente… ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDE TENER MAS FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD?... él habría querido ver qué le hacía Sasuke a su hermano si le contaba lo que le había hecho… pero nooooooo, tenía que caer ante la miradita… ¡odiaba la miradita!

_Hump – dijo Sasuke con molestia – lleven esas bolsas a la cocina – ordenó

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto fue corriendo por la casa en busca de una persona. A esta hora era típico que esa persona esté en el lugar al que se dirigía.

Llegó al lugar, abrió la puerta de golpe y entró de un salto…

_¡SEÑOR FUGAKU! – gritó sonriente el rubio, esperando que le dé un infarto de susto al viejo o, si no le daba un infarto, por lo menos un pre-infarto. Pero su sonrisa e ilusión se fueron cuando vio que no había nadie en la biblioteca - ¿eh? No está aquí, tebayo

¿Era un milagro?

Naruto siguió recorriendo la casa en busca de su malquisto suegro, luego se topó con el sirviente al cual le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba.

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Fugaku estaba en un asiento de descanso (de esos largos en los que estás medio acostado) con una jarra de refresco helado al lado y leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Había una brisa fresca, día de cielo despejado y se respiraba aire puro, nada podría arruinar ese momento de paz y tranquilidad…

_¡SEÑOR FUGAKU!

Excepto esa cosa horrorosa.

Después de sobresaltarse por semejante grito, Fugaku tenía un tic en la ceja sabiendo quién se estaba acercando…

_¡Salió de su encierro! – dijo la otra persona escandalosamente, inclinándose frente a él para estar a su altura - ¡Qué bueno, tebayo! – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

_... – la ceja de Fugaku seguía moviéndose involuntariamente - le agradecería que no gritase en mi oreja, joven Uzumaki – dijo con ecuanimidad antes de volver sus ojos al libro

_¡Mire! – y Fugaku no pudo evitar mirar ya que prácticamente casi se lo metió en la nariz - Le hice comprar a Itachi una torta helada de chocolate – dijo el rubio feliz, mostrándole un platillo donde descansaba un apetitoso pedazo de torta - ¿sabe lo que es torta helada? ¡Torta con helado, tebayo! – anunció con alegría, y luego cogió la cucharilla que tenía en la otra mano y la llenó con un pedacito de torta – ¡pruebe! – dijo llevando la cucharilla hacia la boca del pelinegro – ¡Está deliciosa!

_... – Fugaku lo miró como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo

_... – Naruto lo miró algo desconcertado - ¿Qué? ¿No quiere? – preguntó - ah, no le gusta que yo se lo dé, tebayo – dijo, según él, dándose cuenta

_... – Fugaku seguía mirándolo como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo

_Bueno, la dejaré aquí para que usted la coma – dijo el rubio colocando el platillo sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de Fugaku – algo dulce y frío es genial para este tiempo – aseguró tratando de animar al mayor

_... – y no era necesario decir que Fugaku lo SEGUÍA mirando como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo

_¿Qué está leyendo? – preguntó Naruto poniendo su atención en el libro que el otro tenía en las manos, y se fijó en la portada - ¿Dalia Negra? Guácala, que cursi – hizo un puchero mientras que a Fugaku le salía una venota en la frente por el comentario - ¿por qué se pone a leer en vez de hacer algo divertido?

_... – Fugaku cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse y mantener su serenidad - ¿podría dejar de ser tan irritante?

_¿Qué tipo de música le gusta a usted? – cuestionó de repente el rubio, con cara de curiosidad

_... – Fugaku lo miró como meditando en si contestar o no – clásica – dijo

_Aunque no lo crea, a mí también me gusta, tebayo! – dijo sonriente el blondo – Tsunade oba-chan me acostumbró a esa música desde pequeño, siempre la ponía… es que ella también es anciana

_ "_¿También?" _– la venota en la frente de Fugaku perduraba y amenazaba con hacerse permanente

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Sasuke ya llevaba media hora buscando al usuratonkachi, y estaba muy irritado. En esa enorme quinta era difícil saber donde está metido exactamente, era casi parecido a lo que les pasaba al principio cuando se mudaron a vivir a la mansión, se perdían como idiotas y a veces hasta tenían que llamarse por celular para saber el uno dónde estaba el otro.

Sasuke estaba cabreado, ¿por qué el idiota de Naruto anda tan apartado de él? Se supone que lo trajo para que le haga compañía y lo primero que hace es dejarlo solo. Aunque entendía bien su razón…

"_Yo no tengo por qué andar detrás de ti todo el tiempo"_

"_Se supone que no soy tu esposo, sólo soy tu amigo, no tengo obligación de desayunar contigo ni nada"_

"_Podríamos levantar sospechas si andamos juntos todo el tiempo"_

Sí sí sí ¡Ya lo sabía, con un demonio! Naruto tenía razón (y esa era una parte de su enojo)

Y no aguantaría mucho. Por eso mismo, ya estaba pensando en una excusa para volver a casa inmediatamente. Iba a disculparse con su hermano y su padre y decirles que… pues… tiene cosas urgentes que atender en la empresa en que trabaja y alguna otra tontería. Entonces, se iría con Naruto y tendría un año más para pensar en una solución para seguir manteniendo en secreto su casamiento y no pasar esas horribles vacaciones con su familia en medio de nuevo.

De hecho, estaba buscando a Naruto precisamente para hablarle de eso (no era porque quería compañía ¡que bah!). Se le ocurrió preguntarle al sirviente, quien le dijo que Naruto hace rato estaba buscando a su padre…

Demonios, qué tramará ese dobe ahora?

Recordaba haber visto a su padre en la parte de atrás de la quinta, cerca de la piscina. De seguro Naruto estaba allí.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el lugar de destino, y sabiendo que ya estaba cerca antes de voltear la esquina de la casa, despacio asomó sólo la cabeza para ver la situación…

Lo sabía, el muy usuratonkachi seguía allí, hablando animadamente con su padre, el cual no hablaba nada, sólo tenía cara de querer que Naruto se vaya.

Trató de escuchar la conversación…

_Los de su familia parecen ser muy intelectuales, debe ser hereditario – Sasuke escuchó diciendo eso a Naruto, y vio cómo captaba la atención de su padre con esa frase – Sasuke es la persona más inteligente que he conocido

El pelinegro mencionado se sintió abochornado y al mismo tiempo alagado, sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago.

_¿Sasuke? – preguntó Fugaku a Naruto levantando una ceja, haciendo que Sasuke quede un poco nervioso ante lo que pueda decir su padre.

_Sí – afirmó el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿vio todos los premios, diplomas, trofeos y listones que tiene?

_Sí – respondió el Uchiha – los vi

A Sasuke se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente… ¿su padre estaba sonriendo? Tal vez estaba viendo mal

_Y en su trabajo está siendo ascendido muy rápidamente porque es eficaz y eficiente – contó el rubio con mucho orgullo y admiración – debe sentirse orgulloso de su hijo – dijo mirando al Fugaku de forma expectante

_... – el hombre se quedó pensativo por un momento, y luego esbozó una arrogante sonrisa – Lo estoy… – confesó – siempre lo he estado

Si Sasuke fuera un anciano, ya le hubiera dado un infarto, y si fuera mujer, ya estaría llorando… ¿Su padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de él? ¡No lo sabía!

_... – el rubio esbozó una amable sonrisa al hombre, para después mirar de reojo al lugar donde sabía que Sasuke estaba escondido – me alegra escuchar eso

__Usuratonkachi_… - susurró Sasuke casi en un suspiro, sonriendo, mientras se alejaba del lugar. Varias veces se preguntaba _¿por qué me enamoré de este dobe?_, pero Naruto siempre le salía con cosas que hacían la respuesta clara como el agua.

_¡Bueno! Me voy – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie – no deje que se derrita su torta, tebayo, fría es más rica – le aconsejó a Fugaku antes de retirarse

_... – Fugaku miró la torta de reojo… definitivamente no iba a comer esa asquerosidad.

Aunque…

Un poquito no haría daño.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_¡Sasuke! – el moreno escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. Se volteó encontrándose con el rubio, que corría hacia él animadamente.

Sasuke le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Por arte de magia, su enojo se había desvanecido por completo.

_Usuratonkachi, tú… ¡mph! – no pudo seguir hablando, porque Naruto al llegar hasta él le…

… metió una cucharilla en la boca obligándolo a comerse la torta

_Está rica, verdad? – cuestionó Naruto animadamente y con estrellitas a su alrededor esperando que Sasuke le dé la razón – ¿dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó mirando a todos lados – ¡Voy a hacer que se trague esta torta junto con sus palabras! Él decía que no era tan rica – de repente, como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció Itachi caminando por allí - ¡OYE, ITACHI! – corrió hacia él, sosteniendo un platillo con torta

_... – Itachi sólo lo observó serio mientras veía al rubio acercarse y dejando a Sasuke parado donde estaba. Sasuke observó cómo Naruto iba y se paraba frente a su hermano…

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro con pesadez…

Por un lado, le aliviaba ver que Naruto estaba confraternizando con su familia.

Pero por otro lado…

_Ita-chan~… Prueba – dijo el rubio levantando una cucharilla llena a la altura de la boca de Itachi - ¡verás que sí es deliciosa!

Sasuke se sentía algo marginado con todo esto.

_... – Itachi no tenía ni la más mínima intención de abrir su boca y miraba la torta sin nada de interés y con algo de sospecha – no tendrá veneno, o sí?

Sasuke se sentía mal…

No era que Naruto lo ignorara. Pero es que… a Sasuke siempre le gustó tener el 100% de su atención. Ahora ese 100% había disminuido y no se sentía nada bien. Lo peor era que no sabía qué excusa poner para que el dobe deje aquello… sea lo que sea que esté haciendo. Se mordía por volver a casa y que todo sea como antes.

No que ahora, pareciera que Naruto está más interesado en ganarse a Itachi y a su padre…

Haciendo un horroroso énfasis en Itachi.

_Que imaginación, Ita-chan – habló el rubio sonriendo divertido – no soy tan inmaduro

_... – Itachi le dedicó una mirada de 'en SERIO?'.

Naruto giró los ojos al ver esa mirada.

_Está bien, mira – se llevó la cucharilla a la boca para que vea que no le está mintiendo - ¿ves? Ahora tú – dijo el rubio llevando otra cucharilla renovada hacia la boca de Itachi, quien por inercia apretó los labios – vamos, Ita-chan – insistió

Sasuke resopló audiblemente…

_Ita-chan, Ita-chan, Ita-chan_… ¿desde cuándo le habla a alguien con tanto cariñito? Y a él sólo le dice 'teme'. Bueno, tampoco es como si no hubiera intentado llamarlo Sasu-chan, lo que pasa es que él mismo se lo prohibió…

¡Pero aún así!

Además… ¿por qué Itachi no le dice nada? ¿Desde cuándo se deja llamar de ese modo? Que él recuerde, al único que se lo permitía era a Shisui, después a nadie más. ¿Y ahora no le dice nada a Naruto?... es más, hasta pareciera que le gusta que Naruto lo llame así…

Esto era raro.

A Sasuke no sólo le molestaba el asunto de _'No somos esposos ahora'_ con la que le había salido Naruto, sino que también… el asunto de Naruto e Itachi.

Cada vez que Sasuke conseguía pasar tiempo con Naruto, aparecía Itachi y la atención del rubio, de alguna forma, recaía en él.

Veía que esos dos se relacionaban de una forma que no conseguía explicar, pero sea cual sea esa forma, Sasuke estaba excluido de ello.

Si Itachi estaba aburrido, buscaba a Naruto para molestarlo. Si Naruto estaba aburrido, buscaba a Itachi para molestarlo… ¿y dónde quedaba él?

Claro que molestarse entre sí era una muestra de 'no llevarse bien' pero…

Lo que también era raro, era que su hermano parecía buscar que Naruto siempre ponga toda su atención en él… ya sea molestándolo o no.

_No me gusta lo dulce – dijo Itachi altanero, negándose a abrir la boca.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz…

¿Lo ven? Itachi se está haciendo el _difícil_ sólo porque quiere tener la atención de Naruto insistiéndole como idiota a que coma un pedazo de pastel.

¡Sólo Sasuke podía hacer eso! (y vaya que lo hacía). A Sasuke le encantaba tener a Naruto rogándole e insistiéndole, y con eso tener toooda su atención.

¡Y ahora el idiota de Itachi estaba…!

_Oh, no me salgas con eso – se quejó el rubio en un tono de lamentación – a todos les gusta lo dulce, sólo que se hacen los amargados – aseguró acercando la cucharilla a la boca del moreno insistentemente – lo que no te gusta es que te guste, ahora abre

_... – Itachi miró a Naruto y después miró el postre…

Entonces…

Abrió levemente la boca

Y el rubio, muy feliz, metió la cucharilla suavemente para después sacarla vacía.

Y Sasuke seguía observando…

Nada feliz.

Pero después sacudió la cabeza…

No, sólo estaba imaginando cosas… a Itachi jamás le gustaría el dobe, y el dobe nunca se fijaría en Itachi… Naruto lo amaba a él y sólo a él… ¡Era su esposo!... y no es como si Naruto fuera a percibir que su alma gemela es Itachi y después le pida el divorcio, y luego se iría con Itachi a pasar la luna de miel en Hawai… … …. ¡HA! Que gracioso, tenía que dejar de ver novelas.

_¿Y? – preguntó el rubio expectante mientras Itachi terminaba de masticar el postre despacio - ¿Cómo está?

_... – después de tragar, se puso pensativo por un momento – pasable – fue lo que dijo Itachi, mirando a otro lado disimuladamente.

_Sabía que te encantaría – dijo Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo victorioso mientras acercaba su rostro al moreno buscando molestarlo y hacer que confiese su derrota.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Le cabreaba que el rubio sea un coqueto (para él, eso era coqueteo), y aunque sabe que Naruto no lo hace con mala intención y que sólo quería hacer enojar a Itachi, no puede evitar que eso le moleste mucho.

_Yo no dije que me encantó – dijo Itachi entrecerrando los ojos también, pero con seriedad, negándose a aceptarlo.

_Mentiroso – canturreó el rubio aún sonriendo – Lo veo en tus ojitos… - le dijo, y después, estando cerca del rostro de Itachi, notó cierto detalle que le hizo fruncir el ceño con curiosidad - ¿te vuelcas tus pestañas? – preguntó

_No – respondió el Uchiha arrugando el entrecejo – y no te me acerques tanto…

_¡OIGAN! – escucharon el grito de Sasuke y los otros dos se voltearon hacia él – no estarán peleando otra vez, o sí? – preguntó el moreno acercándose, tratando de aparentar que su visible enojo se debía a eso y no a lo otro.

_¿Sabes qué, teme? – dijo el blondo sonriendo animadamente - ¡También hice que el baka de tu hermano compre helado! ¿No es genial? – sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, y luego se acercó a Sasuke para susurrarle - oye, Sasuke… tu hermano se vuelca las pestañas… – le dijo como si estuviera secreteando pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Itachi lo escuche y se irrite - ¡Míralo! – lo apuntó

_... – Sasuke se quedó pensativo… ¿así que por eso se acercó tanto Naruto a Itachi? ¿para ver sus pestañas? Ha, debió suponerlo – hump, es que es un travesti – dijo el moreno sonriendo

_Otouto-baka – insultó el mayor

Nah, sólo era su imaginación. Sasuke no tenía de qué preocuparse.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke soltó un suspiro dirigiéndose a la cocina a comer algo. Sabía que no era bueno comer de noche, pero le daba hambre, además iba a comer algo liviano, como una fruta.

El moreno entró a la cocina y se encontró con…

_¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Ya basta! – corrió a separar a Naruto y a su hermano que se estaban agarrando a golpes, no golpes serios, más golpes de niños que otra cosa, pero golpes son golpes..

_¡El bastardo me está fastidiando! – acusó Naruto apuntando a Itachi - ¡yo estaba caminando tranquilamente y él me puso zancadilla haciéndome caer!

_Y fue tan divertido verte caer de carota en el piso – dijo el susodicho Uchiha sonriendo de lado y cruzando los brazos.

_¡Maldito! – se quejó el rubio, pero después calmó sus nervios – hump, iré a tomar un baño – dijo haciendo mención de retirarse, pero antes se volteó y se acercó a Itachi – y de antemano te digo que me bañaré con agua fría, así que no te molestes en abrir el grifo de la cocina para quemarme – le informó entrecerrando los ojos.

El Uchiha sonrió de nuevo

_Que disfrutes tu baño, Naruto-kun – le dijo aparentando amabilidad.

_Hump – el rubio le mandó una última mirada de amenaza antes de retirarse de allí, dejando a los hermanos morenos solos...

__"Por poco y ni me mira"_ – notó Sasuke sintiéndose mal.

_Oye, otouto – habló Itachi cuando Naruto ya se perdió de vista – quería preguntarte una cosa

_¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke desganado.

_Pues… - miró cualquier lugar que no fuera en los ojos de su hermano, aunque se mostraba como si estuviera desinteresado en el asunto - ¿Naruto-kun tiene pareja?

Sasuke se sobresaltó y lo miró asustado… ¿Itachi estaba sospechando? ¡Tal vez se dio cuenta y le estaba haciendo una pregunta indirecta para que caiga confesándoselo! No sería de extrañar viniendo de Itachi.

_¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí? – dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar indiferente… no iba a caer en la trampilla de su hermano.

_Supongo que lo sabes si eres su amigo – dijo el otro encogiendo sus hombros.

_Ah, pues… - fingió pensar como queriendo acordarse – no, que yo sepa… - contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque no podía evitar sudar frío – ¿por qué quieres saber? – aquello lo preguntó sólo para seguirle el juego a Itachi, y porque era una pregunta que cualquiera haría en su lugar, pero…

Nunca esperó la respuesta que vendría…

_Porque... – una pequeña y leve sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Itachi – me gusta

_¡QUE!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ… … … … … de veras**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Guaaaaau, la familia política es muy difícil, en especial si se trata de los Uchiha, MUAHAHAHAHA! Por cierto, no maten a Ita-chan antes del próximo capi, se los ruego QwQ, con tal, él no tiene cómo saber nada x3

Fue raro que al principio Itachi se comporte como cabronazo, pero en el próximo capi se explicará el por qué de eso xD. Y no crean que es Ooc corriendo detrás de Naruto con una espada para sacarle la cabeza (LOL), los que vimos con atención el manga sabemos que… _'Itachi puede parecer tranquilo, pero no lo es'_. XDDD Él mismo lo dijo.

Y la parte de Naruto montando a Kyuubi xD, lo saqué inspirado del capítulo cuando conoció a Gamabunta y lo cabalgó por casi un día entero sin caerse y siendo niño, así que yo no estoy exagerando con Naruto domando a un miserable caballo ;D (Kyuu: Oye…), él es la persistencia en persona!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen por Sasuke… no se suicidará.

Ah, y Sasuke se ve mucho menos emo que en la anterior parte del fic, comprenderán que eso se debe a Naruto y a que ya es su esposo xD (ya no tiene motivos para amargarse)

Como que Sasuke se vio muy ignorado en este capi, no? Es que Naruto se está concentrando en su familia política xD, pero eso no quiere decir que se esté olvidando de su Sasu-chan x3. Hehehe pero como que Naruto se esforzó demasiado en ganarse a su cuñado xD

SAYOO!


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! **

**¡Aquí les traigo la super-atrasada pero SUPER-LARGA continuación! Espero poder compensar la espera! Y que les guste! X3**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles a todas sus hermosos reviews! Que fueron tan hermosos que no pude evitar contestarlos, iba a poner el capi ayer sin contestar los reviews, ¡PERO NO PODÍA NO CONTESTARLOS!. La verdad es que los aprecio mucho y cada cosa que me dicen las guardo en mi corazoncito de dragón x3 ¡SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS PARA: **

**Yuki-2310:** Hehehe! Sí, Naruto supo ganarse a su familia política XDDD, vamos a ver qué hace Sasuke Muahahaha! :D. Gracias por tu review, cuídate y espero que te guste este capi, SAYONARA! X3

**saskenaru**: Seeh, eso de Soila Vaca fue muy raro pero gracioso hahahaha! xD. Y pobre Sasu con lo de Itachi, a ver qué hace xD. ¿Hasta te está cayendo bien Fugaku? ¡Woah! Hago milagros xDDDD. Gracias por tu review! Disfruta el capi! Matta ne!

**Na0loneline55 (nao diana):** ¡Hola! ¡Un gusto conocerte! X3. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic y que hayas podido suscribirte! x3, espero que te hayan gustado mis otras historias también. Hahahaha! Pensaste que la chica que interrumpió la boda era Naruto? xD ¡que hilario! Hahahaha! (aunque tardaría mucho en disfrazarse xD). Seeh, Itachi estuvo muy cruel en el capi xD, pero tenía sus motivos. Tienes razón, Naruto sin ser Naruto no es Naruto (?). Seh, Sasuke sufrió mucho (siendo novio de Sakura) pero no te preocupes, Sasuke no sufrirá, sólo se esponjará mucho xD, sólo sufriría si Naruto lo dejara, lo cual nunca sucederá y lo sabemos x3 (y si Sasuke sufre será sólo por su propia imaginación xD), y sí, es un posesivo celópata ;D. Naruto-chan no puede decir que está casado con Sasuke u_u, piensa que puede hacer quedar mal a Sasuke, así que es Sasuke quien tiene que presentarlo como su esposo… vamos a ver si lo hace o sólo lo amordaza, lo amarra y se lo lleva a casita xD. ¿También eres escritora? Sé lo que es que se te escape la cabra TTwTT… pero yo me subo al monte, la busco, la someto, la amarro y la arrastro a mi granja :D (no me hagas caso TTwTT). Gracias por tu review! SAYONARA!

**Kazahayaa**: ¡Sigo viva! TTwTT. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi xD, y es cierto, nadie se resiste a Naruto hehehehehe (Sasu: ¬¬X). Tengo que confesar que tú fuiste uno de los factores que me hizo esforzarme a continuar más rápido este fic, es que la forma en que me lo pides es muy linda, me haces sentir el aprecio, por eso te lo agradezco mucho! *w*. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que haya valido la pensa la espera. SAYONARA, LINDA! Muchas gracias por tus bellos reviews! X3

**Susana Mode:** Te imaginaste muy bien la cara de Sasuke xD, sí era – D: HHAHAHAHAHA! Ahora veremos cómo reacciona despues de salir de su shock. Gracias por tu comentario! Que disfrutes el capi! Matta ne!

**milk goku:** Gracias por tu review! Ahora vamos a ver cómo reacciona Sasuke ;D. Sayoooooo!

**safaronox: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic desde el principio OwO. Seeh, Naruto en caballo es tan… tan… ewe… En fin! Hablando de lo demás… ¡No! ¡Sasuke no se infartó! D: …. Sólo se pre-infartó :D … Cof! Cof! No me hagas caso xD. Espero que te guste la conti! Matta ne!

**xwzy:** Sí, Sasuke es una ternurita :3 lo quieroooooo (aunque sea tan bastardito xD). Y tienes razón, Naruto se muere por su teme. Seeeeh, Itachi se portó muy bastardo siendo que él no es así, por eso dije que explicaría las razones en este último capi x3, y sí, tienes razón, Ita-chan es taaaaan lindo *w*. Espero que la conti sea de tu agrado! Gracias por tu review! Sayonaraa! :3

**Saksu Higurashi:** Te hice amar el Narusasu? QwQ ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso! *-*, ¡Gracias por apreciar mis historias! ¡Que disfrutes la conti! Matta ne!

**Samy-Willy:** Fue uno de los reviews más cruelmente geniales que he tenido :D. ¡Nadie me había dicho que estoy demente y hacerme sentir que es un halago! HAHAHAHAH XD, genialoso, me encantó tu review! (Sasu: Es que le encanta saberse peligrosa para la sociedad e_eU). Y respecto a tu pregunta, en mi cerebro tengo… tengo… (Sasu: Crueldad e_e) ¡No es cierto! … … … … cof! En fin… Me alegra mucho saber que mis fics te divierten, y éste en especial xD (Y la forma en cómo lo describiste me encantó! :D) . Sí, había pensado en poner una advertencia de 'Cuidado, puede tener grandes malestares musculares en la cara de tanto reír…' pero luego me dije… ¿qué tiene de malo que los tengan? :D (Sasu: Lo ves? Es cruel =_=). Tardé en poner la conti, pero está suuuuuuuuuper largo para compensar la espera, y espero que te guste y llene tus expectativas :D. Muchas gracias por escribirme! Que disfrutes el capi! SAYONARAAAAA! *-* (Ps. Me encantan los reviews largos! X3)

**TheRusso: **Tienes razón, Naruto ama y recontra ama a Sasu-chan x3, y medio que adivinaste el asunto, Medio… xD. Espero que te guste este capi! Gracias por tu review! MATTA NE!

**jennita: **Que bueno que te haya hecho reír el capi x3. Seh, Sasu no puede hacer nada por más que se muera de celos porque 'no están casados', a ver qué hace al respecto. Y perdón por la demora, espero que este capi compense la espera. Gracias por comentar! Sayonara! :D

**Lady Kinky: **Sí, es cierto, Naruto está poniendo todo su empeño en ganarse a su cuñado y a su suegro. HAHAHAHA! Qué mal que te haya tocado tener un resfrío al leer el capi dificultando tu risa xD, espero que hoy estés sanita :D. HAHAHAHAHA! Querías persuadirme con un morreo NaruIta ¡WOW! Mucho cuidado porque podrías persuadirme… ¡Por amor a Sasuke, No lo hagas! D:, es que… el NaruIta también es mi fetiche e¬e… COF! COF! *sacude la cabeza*; woah… un threesome de NarutoxUchihas, he leído algo así y a mí también me pone mal… COF! COF! *sacude la cabeza de nuevo*, ¡No me des ideas! DX… … … … … …. Mejor pasemos a otra cosa :D, espero que te guste la conti! Gracias por tu review! xD, SAYONARA! X3

**saya**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! X3, y el de Recuperándote ya lo estoy trabajando, va a estar Boom Boom Paw! :D (?). Gracias por comentar x3, espero que te guste el capi! Matta ne!

**chocolatita-terry:** Me gusta tu nombre :D (tal vez porque me gusta el chocolate xD). Qué alegría que te guste el fic, gracias por apreciarlo *-*. Espero que te guste este capítulo! Gracias por tu lindo review! BYE!

**Tsukimine12**: ¡Tsuki-chan! Siempre me alegra leerte *-*. HAHAHA! Tienes razón, no hay nada mejor que molestar a tu cuñado y a tu suegro en vacaciones xD. Cuando Naruto e Itachi fueron al supermercado también fue mi parte favorita :D. HAAaaah! D: ¡Quieren secuestrar a Naruto y a Obito! (_Sasu, Kak:_ ¡NO LO HARÁN!), si se los llevan me dejarán sola con este par de emos D: (_Sasu, Kak:_ ¡OYE!). Hablando de celos, ya vas a ver lo que hace Sasuke xD (Sasu: ¡No! ¡No lo verás! Tsukimine-super-baka! DX, ¡Y Naruto es mío! ¡MÍO! ¡Sólo conmigo es feliz, aunque sufra!) Nadie te preguntó, Sasuke… =_=U…. ¡En fin! Hablando de otra cosa… sí, el MinaKushi es tan lindo, y me pareció hermoso en el anime también *-*. Naru y Sasu aún se entienden a golpes en el manga, pero llegará la hora en que Naruto haga de galanazo, confiese su amor y POR FIN tendrá a Sasuke entre sus brazos xDDDDD. ¡Ah! Y leí tu fic NaruSasu, ¡estuvo genialoso! :D, espero que te haya llegado mi review (a veces el internet se aloca y los reviews que escribo no llegan TT-TT). Nos leemos, linda! Espero que te guste la conti! SAYONARA!

**ninn: **SIIIIIIIIII! Naruto es todo un príncipe regio! :Q_. Y también es baka por desperdiciar tanto tiempo, tienes razón xD hahahahahah! Pero ya están juntitos y casaditos *-*. HAHAHAH! Fugaku frígido intolerante xDDDDD que chistoso se escuchó eso. Yo también moriría con eso de la puntualidad a la hora de desayunar y almorzar xD. Y no te preocupes, Naruto no violará ni manoseará a nadie que no sea Sasuke, eso sólo lo dice para asustar a la gente :D (consejo de ero-sennin). Naruto no es que deje a Sasu de lado x3, es que, como Sasuke le dijo que no quería que se den cuenta de que son esposos, entonces él prefiere enfocarse en otra cosa para no saltar encima de Sasu, hacerle cariñito como está acostumbrado y levantar obvias sospechas xD. Espero que te guste este capi! Gracias por tus reviews! Matta ne! :3

**nany-08: **¡AAAAAAAHH! QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, NADI-CHAN! *-*. Hahahaha! ¿Así que no sirvió el plan del celu? xD, ni idea de lo que puede imaginar tu abuelita viéndote reír con el celu (_**Pensamientos de la abuela:**_ O mi nieta recibe mensajes muy graciosos o le está afectando algo a su inocente cabecita D:)… sólo falta que por eso te castiguen también xD, y sí, cuando me contaste que te mandaron a apagar el celu creí que ibas a continuar leyendo al siguiente día, pero no, eres la ley! HAHAHAHA!. Y me alegra tanto que te haga feliz TTwTT. ¡Ita-chan no era bastardo de verdad! D: … todos sabemos que él es taaaaaan lindo :3. Y sí, eso le pasa a Sasuke por ocultar su matrimonio con el ángel-muchas veces pervertido- Naruto… HAHAHAHA! Muchas veces pervertido… XD. Sabías que el nombre de Kyuubi, Kurama, tiene varios significados y uno de ellos es 'Caballo conservado'? Hahahaha! Yo me enteré hace poco, realmente me sorprendió xD. Aaaah, eso de la primera parte en la que hablaba de divorcios y problemas de matrimonio era precisamente para asustar un ratito XD, creo que lo logré hahahaha!. Por cierto… quién es Adam Sandler? OwO. Son tan preciosas tus palabras, siempre me haces sentir feliz y con ganas de escribir TTwTT, muchas gracias por apreciar mi forma de escribir y expresarlo de una forma tan hermosa. Ojalá que la espera sea compensada con este capi, espero que te guste, Nadi-chan! ¡Te quiero mucho, hermanita! ¡Besos y Abrazos! MATTA NE! OwO

**kaoryciel94**: La parte en la que Itachi sale diciendo 'Ustedes creen que soy una persona tranquila, pero se equivocan', en el manga fue cuando les pegó a esos tipos que venían a acusarlo de matar a Shisui, en los recuerdos del pasado de Sasuke, la verdad no recuerdo el número del capi, pero fue ahí xD. Hablando de otra cosa, tienes razón, Sasuke celosito es lindo x3. Ojalá te guste la conti! Gracias por tu comentario! Sayonara!

**moonXdreams**: Hahahaha! Eres la segunda persona que dice que a Sasu le va a dar un paro cardiaco xD, a ver si no pasa hahahah! Gracias por comentar! Disfruta el capi! BYE!

**anabanana**: Por lo general no lees fics en español? o-o Entonces en qué idioma lees? OwO. ¡Pero me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y te haya hecho cambiar de opinión! *-*, si lees en otro idioma, tal vez te sea difícil toparte con los buenos fics narusasu x3, si quieres yo te puedo recomendar unos muy buenos, y espero que te hayan gustado mis otros fics también. Muchas gracias por tu aprecio, linda! Espero que este capítulo te guste! Y gracias por escribirme! SAYONARA!

**Soy YO-SARIEL**: Yo también te quiero! OwO, siempre me pone de buen humor tu entusiasmo x3 ¡Todos dobeamos! HAHAHAHAH! (Te incluye a ti, Sasuke). Por cierto… quien es Mayuya? :D . Muchas gracias por tu review! Me hace feliz saber que te alegro el día! Espero que disfrutes este capi superlargo! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**i dont know xDjust for reviews:** FIFO-CHAN! *-* -la abraza- me allegro mucho haber podido alegrar tu día!. El pobre Naruto tiene mucha imaginación xD (a mí también me encantan las imaginaciones). Cada vez que yo pongo algo 'dramoso' lo rompo, es cierto xD, a veces no lo puedo evitar hahahaha! Y… ¿cómo sabías que tengo a Naruto amarrado y escondido en mi ropero? D:… o digo… ¡NO ES CIERTO! DX. HAHAHHAHA, el 'troll face' de Naruto, hiciste que suene tan gracioso xDDD. Seeeh, Naruto hablando hasta a una piedra xD, y le va mejor con palabritas lindas que con golpes. Hablando de los manipuladores y los manejadores psicológicamente, pues yo me parezco más a… ¡No quiero! DX. Aaaah, yo no quiero que te acostumbres a Naruto e Itachi D: ¡Nononono!, es sólo que es bastante divertido molestar a Sasu con su hermano porque es precisamente con su hermano con quien más rivaliza xD. Gracias por tu review, linda! Besos para ti también! Espero que te guste la conti! Nos leemos! *-*

**coptesita**: Coptesita! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! *-*. Y dijiste muuuuy bien, en este momento es hora de que Sasuke entre en acción :D, veremos lo que hace ;D. Gracias por tu review, linda! *w*, espero que disfrutes la conti! Abrazos! BYE! X3

**Tarian FUKAI:** Perdón por la tardanza! Pero me esforcé en hacerlo genialoso! Y ojalá te guste y compense la espera! X3. Ya escribí, puedes adorarme! *w* (?). Gracias por apreciarme como escritora, linda x3. Ah, por cierto… quién es Zaphyla? XD dimelooooo *-*. Gracias por tu review! Disfruta el capi! MATTA NE!

**Anonimo**: Que bueno que te haya gustado ^w^, ojalá te guste este ultimo capítulo! SAYONARAAAA! X3

.

**.**

**Ahora…**

**¡A LEER!**

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

.

**.**

**DECISIONES (Parte 2)**

**Cap. 2.- ¿Máscaras?**

.

.

_¡QUE! – gritó sin poder evitar actuar alterado y sorprendido – ¿te gusta… Naruto? – Sasuke miraba a su hermano tan fijamente que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos tratando de ver algún rastro de broma en la mirada de Itachi – estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – se vio en la necesidad de preguntar eso al no encontrar rastro de broma, sólo de calma total.

Itachi abrió la boca para responder, y Sasuke sintió una eternidad la milésima de segundo que se tardó en hablar, y dicha respuesta sería lo que, o lo sacaría de la crisis mental que estaba sufriendo en este momento, o lo metería más hondo aún…

Y la respuesta fue…

_Claro, es obvio que estoy bromeando.

Sasuke soltó el suspiro más pleno de su vida. Pero lastimosamente el pobre sólo tomó en cuenta las palabras y no la expresión nada bromista de Itachi

_¿Desde cuándo yo bromeo, otouto-baka?

_... – Sasuke se tensó de nuevo totalmente cuando su cerebro percibió que lo anterior había sido… sarcasmo.

_...

_...

Quería asesinarlo… ¡Pero estaba tan paralizado que no podía hacerlo!

_¿No estás bromeando? – volvió a preguntar, en otras palabras, hizo un nuevo y desesperado intento de despertar de la pesadilla.

_¿Qué caso tendría bromear con eso?

No era una pesadilla… ¡Era real!

_El caso de que quieres que me dé algo – respondió el menor frunciendo el ceño, aún rogando de que eso sea una broma de mal gusto que se lleva un poquito lejos para que 'el idiota al que se le está haciendo la broma' se la crea hasta el último momento.

_Hablo en serio, Sasuke – terminó diciendo el hermano mayor, de la forma más seria en que lo podía decir.

_... – Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… esto no era una broma – entonces… ¿es verdad? – y nuevo intento, señoras y señores.

El subconsciente de Sasuke siempre fue poderoso, en otras palabras, muchas veces solía hacer cosas de las que no era consciente, sino que eran cosas que su más profundo interior lo obligaba a hacer. En este momento, su parte consciente era… pues… _consciente_ de que Itachi no estaba bromeando. Pero su subconsciente, su profundo deseo de que eso sea mentira, lo obligaba a preguntar como si fuera retardado _'¿De veras?' '¿De veras?' '¿De veras?'_, esperando escuchar un _'No, era broma, idiota'_.

_... – al parecer, lastimosamente Itachi no sabía sobre el sensible subconsciente de su hermanito, así que lo que hacía ahora era mirarlo como si fuera retardado – Sí – respondió con algo de impaciencia, como a un niño que te hace preguntas sobre qué color debería pintar el huevo el conejo de pascua – no te molesta, no? – preguntó, expectante

_¡Por supuesto que me molesta! – y ahí estaba otra vez, haciendo su aparición, el subconsciente de Sasuke, porque su parte consciente era _consciente_ de que no debería reaccionar así.

_... – Itachi miró sorprendido la reacción inusual y algo impulsiva de su hermano. Y Sasuke, al ver la mirada del otro pelinegro, se dio cuenta rápidamente y trató de enmendarlo recordando su posición.

_Es que… – frunció el ceño de forma tensa, desviando la mirada – Él es mi amigo y… y…

_¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? – interrumpió Itachi, despreocupado

_Que él… él… ¡no es gay! – terminó diciendo sin saber qué más decir. Pero estaba seguro que eso rompería con todas las ilusiones que pudo haberse hecho su hermano…

_Tal vez… – Oh no… esa sonrisa no le auguraba nada bueno – pero creo que yo también le gusto.

_¡QUE! – se sobresaltó completamente al escuchar eso – ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – siseó con rabia mal contenida.

_Pues… – el mayor sonrió de nuevo, poniéndose pensativo – veo cómo me mira…

_¿Y cómo se supone que te mira? – preguntó rápidamente, apretando los puños. Su ira estaba cada vez peor contenida.

_Con sus ojos…

_¡Ni modo que te mire con su nariz! – espetó Sasuke inmediatamente, sin darle oportunidad a continuar.

_Cálmate, otouto – pidió Itachi, mirándolo con desconcierto por la reacción – te ves muy alterado.

_... – de nuevo, Sasuke cayó en cuenta de sus actos, recordando la situación en la que estaba. Se _supone_ que Naruto y él no tienen nada, así que no debería enfadarse al respecto, así que, resoplando para tratar de calmarse, pero aún con su ceño fruncido, trató de darle a Itachi otro motivo por el cual podría estar mostrando esa perceptible molestia que estaba emanando – es que… ¿estás demente? ¿Desde cuándo tú eres gay?

Bien, ese podría ser un buen argumento para su irritación. Fingir que le molesta lo que está "fuera de raya" o que no es apropiado.

_No soy gay.

_¿EH? – definitivamente, a Sasuke lo habían pasado a otra dimensión de una patada – ¡¿Entonces?

_Pero acabo de descubrir que tal vez soy bisexual, y digo 'tal vez' porque sólo es con Naruto.

_... – no era necesario describir el motivo del tic que hacía presencia en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke – ¡Estás loco! ¡Sólo debes estar muy, MUY confundido! – insistió el pelinegro, y la respuesta del otro fue…

Encogerse de hombros.

No podía creer la tranquilidad y simpleza con la que Itachi se tomaba el asunto, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso el muy desgraciado?. A él le había tomado varios dolores de cabeza aceptar que estaba enamorado de ese dobe, hasta llegó a examinar profundamente su interior para comprender sus sentimientos, ¿y qué hace Itachi? ¡Va y le tira la sopa como si estuviera hablando del clima!

_Tsk… – apretó los puños tratando de contenerse – estás loco, ¿cómo crees que lo tomará nuestro padre si se entera que te gusta un hombre?

Y ahí iba otro argumento. Por lo menos éste tenía que hacer retroceder a Itachi, aunque sea un poco…

_No lo sé… ni me importa.

_¿Qué?

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos, con real sorpresa. Se sintió tan confundido que fue como si por un momento su corazón se hubiera parado. Y entonces, su hermano continuó…

_Si soy feliz y puedo estar con la persona que amo, no me importa lo que digan los demás.

_... – Sasuke se le quedó mirando paralizado. No por la frase en general, sino por cierta parte específica que retumbó en su mente como sirena que anuncia 'PELIGRO'…

"_La persona que amo"_

"_La persona que amo"_

"_La persona que amo…"_

¿CÓMO SE ATREVE EL DESGRACIADO? ¡Lo rostizaría! ¡Lo descuartizaría! ¡Lo estrangularía! ¡Lo…!

_Además, sería injusto con Naruto, ¿no lo crees?

Eso último dejó a Sasuke tan confundido que olvidó su futuro asesinato por un momento.

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el menor.

_Conociendo como es, no creo que le guste que lo ande escondiendo o negando como si me avergonzara de él.

Sasuke miró a su hermano sorprendido, y de repente su subconsciente le habló diciendo: _'Vaya, ¿no es eso precisamente lo que tú estás haciendo?' _

_Yo… – habló el menor, pensativo y sintiéndose un poco mal – creo que él entendería… si se le diera razones – argumentó, pero no con mucha seguridad – nuestro padre por ejemplo – dijo, más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y no a Itachi.

Hasta que su hermano volvió a hablar…

_Claro que entendería, si me ama es obvio que va a tratar de comprenderme en todo lo posible – dijo Itachi, con seguridad – pero en el fondo se sentiría herido, ¿no lo crees? – miró a Sasuke, viendo que éste le sostenía la mirada fija – ¿acaso no debo tratar comprender lo que él siente también, así como él lo haría?, debo demostrarle que su amor vale más de lo que pueda decir mi padre u otra persona al respecto.

_... – y de nuevo sonaron las sirenas, dejando de lado el mensaje completo – ¿Cómo que _amor_? ¡Lo acabas de conocer!

_Estaba hablando hipotéticamente, otouto-baka – aclaró Itachi girando los ojos – con el tiempo cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero por ahora me limitaré a conquistarlo.

_... – ante la pequeña sonrisa de 'dalo por hecho' de Itachi, Sasuke se quedó tieso y sin saber qué decir sin hacer que el otro se dé cuenta de algo.

_Cuando Naruto y yo nos casemos, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi padrino de bodas, otouto? – preguntó el mayor sonriendo.

Sasuke se sobresaltó pasmado al escuchar eso.

_¡NO SE CASARÁN!

_¿Por qué no? – cuestionó levantando una ceja.

_Porque… – dudó un momento – ahora que lo recuerdo, él sí tiene novia.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido eso desde el principio? Eso haría que Itachi deje esa locura de…

_No importa – dijo Itachi encogiendo lo hombros – haré que la deje.

_... – eso puso a Sasuke más tenso de lo que ya estaba, como si fuera posible – Haz lo que quieras – dijo yéndose, pero pensando otra cosa – _"¡No te atrevas! ¡Si se te ocurre tratar de quitármelo te voy a arrancar todo lo que se llama cara!"_

Mientras, Itachi se quedó en la cocina, viendo cómo se iba su hermano.

_Sasuke es tan extraño… – pensó en voz alta, y luego dejó salir un leve bostezo sin poder evitarlo – hmp, no sé por qué de repente siento tanto sueño…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke caminaba furioso hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

Él no estaba celoso… ¡NO ERA CELOSO!

Está bien… sí lo era… Era de lo más posesivo… ¡Pero nunca lo demostraba de una forma tan directa!

Él no iba y hacía una escena si veía al rubio hablando plácidamente con otra persona que se muestra claramente interesada en él. Nunca perdía el control, simplemente hacía acto de presencia y dejaba en claro con la macabra mirada quién era el propietario de ese dobe; además de eso, su sola presencia bastaba para que toda la atención de Naruto recaiga en él. No necesitaba esforzarse mucho y menos ponerse histérico… … … … él se vengaba de sus víctimas con elegancia y ecuanimidad (Nota: Un día trató de atropellar a Gaara silenciosa y _accidentalmente_).

Pero hoy, por mucho que luchó por mostrarse inmutable, no pudo evitar ponerse muy perturbado, e incluso levantar la voz.

Por alguna razón, la situación con su hermano era diferente, escuchaba alarmas en toda su cabeza advirtiendo 'Peligro'. Se sentía realmente amenazado… ¿pero por qué?

¿Será porque Naruto mostraba cierto interés por su hermano, y andaba algo alejado de él que es su esposo?

¡Pero Naruto andaba alejado sólo por la situación de fingir que no son nada!

¿O será porque desde niño se le implantó la mentalidad de ser inferior a su hermano?

¡Pero él ya no se sentía inferior!

¿O sí?

¡No!

¿Pero entonces…?

Dicen que los celos son el resultado de la inseguridad y la falta de confianza, o también por posesividad y demasiada dependencia. Él absolutamente no desconfiaba de Naruto, desconfiaba de todos esos idiotas a los que se les ocurra intentar quitárselo… ¿o era por otra cosa por la que se sentía inseguro?

¡Maldición! ¡Esto era estresante!

No. No era inseguridad. Sólo era posesividad… ¡Posesividad!

_¡NARUTO! – vociferó rabioso el pelinegro al abrir la puerta de golpe.

_¡Ah! – se volteó sobresaltado el rubio, quien estaba abotonándose su camisa de dormir hace un momento – ¡soy inocente! ¡No dispare!

_... – Sasuke lo miró con la cara más aburrida del mundo – déjate de payasadas, dobe – resopló, apartando por un momento sus abrumadores pensamientos por la sonrisa juguetona que le dedicaba Naruto.

_¿Qué pasó, teme? – preguntó, por el hecho de ver a Sasuke metido en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche – ¿sucede algo?

_... – Sasuke le esquivó la mirada, pensativo – Nada – respondió resoplando otra vez – ven – le dijo sin más, saliendo de la habitación y deteniéndose a mirar a Naruto un momento esperando que lo siga.

_¿Ah? – el rubio lo miró confundido por la repentina petición – ¿A dónde?

_Sólo ven, idiota.

Naruto se apresuró al ver la cara de Sasuke que decía _'Preguntas algo más, y te pateo'_, así que sin cuestionar nada, lo siguió.

Después de un momento, llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, en cuya puerta el moreno se paró y con la severa mirada le dijo a Naruto que entre, y éste, como soldado entrenado, lo hizo.

_Ehm… – el rubio ya no pudo mantener el silencio – ¿Estás enojado por algo? – preguntó, habiendo notado algo raro en Sasuke desde que entró a su habitación.

_No – dijo Sasuke simplemente, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave

_... – al ver eso, Naruto tragó saliva algo asustado – _"Oh no… este es el momento en el que Sasuke saca una pistola y me apunta la cabeza ordenándome que me deshaga de Kyuubi… puedo sentirlo… ¡Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano!"_ – pensó aterrado – Ehm… oye, teme… – habló, pero fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Sasuke que se posó en su boca.

_Cállate – susurró el pelinegro acercando su rostro y reemplazando su dedo por su boca, mientras se abrazaba del cuello del rubio… el cual se había quedado paralizado y atónito.

Con un gruñido insatisfecho, Sasuke se separó al ver que Naruto no se movía… el muy idiota.

_Eeeh… – dijo el rubio mirándolo desconcertado – ¿No dijiste que no te toque?

_Pero _yo_ sí puedo tocarte – alegó el pelinegro sonriendo de lado, para luego capturar los labios del rubio con ímpetu, y éste, por supuesto, no cuestionó nada más. Lo abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras devoraba esa boca que tanto le gustaba.

_Me extrañaste, hm? – susurró el rubio, ahora saboreando la piel de ese albino cuello, mientras Sasuke le desabotonaba la camisa.

_No más de lo que tú a mí – le susurró el pelinegro, pasando sus manos por el fuerte abdomen bronceado que ahora estaba descubierto.

_¡Hahah! Que arrogante – el blondo sonrió zorrunamente haciendo ademán de volver a los labios de Sasuke, pero de repente se detuvo – espera, ¿y tu padre e Ita…?

Antes de que termine de formular la pregunta, un fuerte empujón por parte de Sasuke lo interrumpió y cayó de espaldas en la cama.

_Les puse somnífero en sus tazas de café – espetó el moreno con impaciencia mientras gateaba en la cama rápidamente hasta quedar sobre un sorprendido Naruto – Así que cállate y no pienses en nada más.

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, sorprendido por la información del somnífero, pero lo que consiguió con ello fue que Sasuke lograra meter su lengua en un apasionado beso, y entonces, sin más, Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Sasuke estaba rarito… claro que, en la cama, el moreno no era ningún frígido como supondrían algunos, la verdad es que era un gato salvaje… pero eran pocas las veces en las que Sasuke iniciaba algo. Él (Naruto) con toda su fuerza de voluntad había evitado saltar encima de su esposo todo este tiempo de estadía en la quinta y tratado de distraer su mente, debido a razones ya dichas muchas veces, pero no pensó que Sasuke estuviera en las mismas… aunque, pensándolo bien, al moreno le encantaban los mimos y recibir atención (aunque se lo niegue y pretenda que no). Y como es de suponerse, cuando Sasuke quiere algo, no le da la gana de aguantarse, lo tiene que conseguir.

Dejando su mente en blanco, el rubio se concentró en su neko y, aprovechando que estaba sobre él, metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciar esa larga espalda fervientemente.

Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, sin perder tiempo se dispuso a quitarle el pantalón al rubio, pero de repente Naruto lo volteó quedando encima de él.

Como era de esperarse, pensó Sasuke.

_¡Eh! – el moreno lo paró antes de que vuelva a besarlo – esta vez yo estaré arriba – dictaminó, y el rubio lo miró sorprendido por un momento.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. La verdad era que sólo pretendía jugar un poco, era excitante lo que podía hacer el rubio por someterlo, por eso siempre le daba algo de pelea.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que Naruto jamás se dejaría, el rubio peleaba arduamente por estar en el 'dominio', no podía tenerlo contra el colchón más de cinco minutos sin que empiece a removerse inquieto por salir de allí. Y era algo de lo que ni el mismo Naruto se daba cuenta, era apenas su instinto, el impulso de actuar, de ser él quien le brinde placer.

_Está bien.

_¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

_Adelante, hazlo – sonrió tranquilo el blondo mientras dejaba caer sus brazos y se acostaba en la cama – yo no haré nada, tebayo.

_... – Sasuke se quedó mirándolo un momento – ¡Tsk! – frunció el ceño y se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama.

_¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró confundido, no esperaba esa reacción – ¿qué pasa?

_Cállate – gruñó el pelinegro sin mirarlo, aún con su entrecejo fruncido.

_¿Ah? – fue lo único que dijo el rubio, aún más confundido.

La verdad era que sólo estaba bromeando para ver qué hacía Sasuke 'estando arriba', lo iba a dejar por tres minutos y justo cuando se la creyera, lo iba a someter de nuevo. ¿Será que se dio cuenta de su plan?... Nah, imposible, tenía que ser otra cosa.

_... – mientras tanto el pelinegro no decía nada.

Sasuke estaba actuando bajo el poder de su subconsciente otra vez. Su subconsciente traducía la "aceptación de Naruto de estar abajo" en un rechazo, ¿Rechazo cómo?, pues así más o menos: _'No tengo interés ni ganas de hacerte el amor, mejor házmelo tú a mí si quieres, yo estoy más interesado en acariciar, besar y poseer otro cuerpo, como el de Itachi por ejemplo… ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Ok. Lo de la risa malvada fue una exageración. Ignoren eso.

_¿Qué tienes, Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar con más seriedad.

_Nada – espetó el moreno tensando los hombros.

Naruto respiró profundo… _'Paciencia'_, se dijo a sí mismo en su fuero interno. Pero oooooh, él no era de las personas pacientes…

Sin previo aviso, sujetó a Sasuke de los hombros y lo tumbó haciendo que su espalda quede contra el espaldar de la cama, medio acostado y medio sentado por las almohadas que había allí.

_Eres un obstinado, teme – sonrió zorrunamente mientras lo apresaba con su cuerpo.

Para cuando Sasuke procesó la información, dijo…

_ ¡Déjame, idiota! – comenzó a removerse, y a pesar de que Naruto a esta edad ya era más grande y fornido, Sasuke le hacía competencia en fuerza, y el rubio tenía que poner toda su fuerza y su peso para que no se le escape.

Sin decir nada (era mejor no hacerlo), Naruto se apoderó de los labios del pelinegro con uno de esos besos que le arrebatan la respiración, aunque claro, Sasuke seguía reticente a dejarse ganar y continuaba dando empujones y queriendo apartar la boca del rubio.

Con el esfuerzo lo único que ganaba era agotarse; lograba separar sus labios de los de Naruto y sólo conseguía tomar una bocanada de aire antes de que el rubio se abalance de nuevo a su boca mientras aquellas manos se paseaban debajo de su camisa de dormir, moldeando su piel caliente.

Pasaron algo de veinte segundos, y Sasuke dejó de empujar.

Cuando Naruto se aseguró de que ya no había ningún tipo de rechazo, bajó sus labios a su cuello para comenzar a lamer y succionar esa sensible piel que Sasuke le dejaba a su disposición, y mientras lo hacía, sus manos desabotonaban los primeros botones de la camisa del moreno, el cual cerraba los ojos mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio y ladeaba la cabeza dándole a Naruto el acceso que quisiera.

El rubio escuchaba los leves jadeos de Sasuke y ya estaba impaciente por escuchar la voz del moreno. Su boca descendió en un camino de saliva hasta llegar a uno de los pezones de Sasuke, y allí comenzó a juguetear.

_Ngh… mgh…! – el pelinegro mantenía los labios apretados impidiendo que salgan sus gemidos mientras aferraba sus uñas a los hombros del rubio, quien lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba ese pezón a sus anchas – _Ah!_ – ya no pudo contener su voz cuando Naruto comenzó a masajear su entrepierna sobre la ropa mientras pasaba al otro pezón – deja… de ensalivarme… _idiota_ – se quejaba con voz forzosa y ronca, sin poder evitar levantar sus caderas para tener más contacto con esa mano y aferrarse al cabello del rubio mientras éste recorría su abdomen con su boca lentamente hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón.

_Mh… – musitó el blondo como respuesta sin dejar de saborear esa piel.

Luego agarró con ambas manos el pantalón de Sasuke y se lo sacó de un tirón junto con sus bóxers, dejando libre el palpitante y erecto miembro del moreno.

Sabiendo lo que seguía, Sasuke hundió sus dedos en las hebras doradas del rubio, esperando ansioso que esa boca que estaba bajando lentamente desde su ombligo llegue a su erección.

El rubio comenzó a masajear sus nalgas descaradamente y luego las sujetó fuerte mientras acercaba su boca a ese caliente pedazo de carne que reclamaba atención.

Sasuke ya sentía la respiración del rubio sobre su erección, y de repente…

_¡Qué demonios estás…! _Ngh!_ – gimió mientras Naruto succionaba la sensible piel de la curvatura entre su pierna y su entrepierna – Deja de…!... _jugar!_ – eso de dejar chupetones en la piel alrededor de su hombría era nuevo, el rubio tenía cada ocurrencia en la cama que lo sorprendía – Naru…! – el moreno sentía que su miembro ya iba a estallar por el estremecimiento que le causaba esa boca saboreando la piel que estaba a milímetros de su entrepierna, en la cual sentía que apenas rozaban los cabellos del rubio.

Después de dejar varias marcas rojizas en la zona y sintiendo que ya le iban a arrancar los cabellos por la fuerza con la que los agarraba Sasuke, el rubio sujetó el duro y húmedo miembro del moreno haciéndolo gemir de alivio y satisfacción.

_ Naruto… _NGH!_ – arqueó la espalda cuando el blondo se metió todo el miembro a la boca – Haa… Ngh… espe…ra… _ah!_ – normalmente Naruto empieza despacio y se da tiempo para juguetear, pero ahora parecía más apurado ya que de comienzo estaba chupando y succionando fuerte y bruscamente, y Sasuke tuvo que soltar los rubios cabellos y sostenerse de la sábana – No tan fuer… Ah!... _AH! _– los dedos de sus pies se crispaban y mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados para contener todo el placer que sentía. Mientras que el rubio, deleitándose con la voz de Sasuke, comenzó a estrujar y empujar más fuerte las nalgas del moreno para engullir más plácidamente ese miembro. Los dientes del rubio rozaban su carne sin lastimarlo, y no podía evitar gemir fuerte mientras el blondo devoraba su longitud – Naru… _to! _– su cuerpo se tensó completamente cuando sintió el calor bajando fuertemente de su vientre hasta su miembro, corriéndose de repente en la boca del rubio, quien gustoso retuvo el líquido.

Los lujuriosos ojos azules se levantaron para contemplar al moreno. Nunca se iba a aburrir de verlo en ese esplendor. Desnudo, cubierto en sudor, jadeante, con los cabellos desmarañados, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, su piel estremeciéndose por los espasmos que aún sentía por la liberación….

Ya no iba a aguantar.

Naruto se quitó el pantalón y su ropa interior lo más rápido que pudo, luego comenzó a recorrer con sus labios en el cuerpo de piel clara que estaba a su disposición, desde el bajovientre hacia arriba, dejando restos del semen del moreno que aún tenía en su boca. Luego llegó a los labios de Sasuke, donde fue recibido con gusto mientras éste lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Sin dejar de besarlo, untó sus dedos con el semen esparcido en el pecho de Sasuke, y luego dirigió esos dedos hasta su entrada, comenzando a meter uno.

La parte de la preparación siempre era la más tensa, a Sasuke le dolía y tardaba varios segundos en acostumbrarse, pero Naruto siempre encontraba la forma de distraerlo durante esos segundos.

El rubio se puso a besar suavemente el cuello del moreno, y comenzó a susurrar…

_¿Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel?

Un resoplido por parte de Sasuke lo hizo sonreír.

_Sí… y trato de no hacerlo – el rubio no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero estaba seguro de que ese entrecejo fruncido se deshizo cuando comenzó a girar su dedo en el interior de Sasuke y éste se estremeció.

Sin embargo, disponiéndose a meter el segundo dedo, continuó con la charla…

_Dejamos ese cuarto de hotel hecho un desastre… – murmuró sonriente y con un tono malicioso, recibiendo un gruñido molesto como respuesta.

Sasuke, antes de casarse, había pensado que la parte de 'la intimidad física' iba a ser difícil para Naruto, ya que no mucho antes de eso se consideraba hétero… … pero qué bah, el rubio desgraciado había estado esperando ansiosamente la Luna de Miel para brincarle encima.

Y sí, habían dejado el cuarto de hotel hecho un desastre.

Lo que pasó fue que al principio estuvieron 'dando vueltas' para conseguir el dominio. Y ahí fue donde Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto no tenía remedio y que no iban a llegar a ningún lado si él no se dejaba hacer con el rubio. Aunque no fue necesario 'ceder', Naruto consiguió echarse encima una sola vez y someterlo sin necesidad de consentimiento, mientras que él ya estaba cansado de 'dar vueltas'.

Y no fue para nada malo ser poseído por semejante pedazo de hombre, fue la primera mejor noche de su vida y le gustó demasiado el placer que le daba el rubio, de quien no había notado antes lo bien trabajados que estaban sus músculos, que fueron ejercitados durante el año de ausencia en el que se fue a estudiar al exterior (según Naruto, hacía mucho ejercicio en su tiempo libre porque no hallaba qué más hacer).

_Aquella noche fue memorable… – escuchó otro susurro en su oído, mientras esos dos dedos en su interior hacían como tijeras, dilatándolo – primero en la alfombra, luego contra la pared, luego en la mesa…

_Cállate, salvaje – esas palabras más parecían jadeos que otra cosa. Comenzaba a estremecerse debido a que esos dedos rozaban su próstata intencionalmente.

_Luego en el sofá… luego en la silla… y luego en la cama…

_Ngh… – ladeó su cabeza y clavó las uñas en la sábana cuando los dedos tocaron su punto de placer, y se sumaba el tercer dedo.

_¿Lo recuerdas, mh? – no necesitaba ver la cara del rubio para saber que tenía una sonrisa de zorro pícaro en el rostro.

_Recuerdo haber despertado muy adolorido, así que cállate si no quieres que vuelva mi enojo de aquella vez – gruñó ronco el moreno, tratando de sonar amenazador.

_Y al despertar al siguiente día… en la ducha…

Sí, Sasuke lo recordaba, y sin darse cuenta, recordarlo estaba estimulando su miembro. No sabía cómo, pero ya estaba duro de nuevo. Recordaba estar arañando esa espalda bronceada, recordaba la respiración del rubio en su oído sonando como un animal, recordaba el sonido de los muebles al tiempo de cada estocada, recordaba haber mordido un par de veces esos hombros canela, recordaba haber hecho caer algunas cosas de la habitación buscando un agarre para soportar tanto placer…

__Naruto_…

Al escucharlo, el rubio supo que ya estaba listo.

Sacó sus dedos y se acomodó para comenzar, acercando la punta de su miembro a esa entrada dilatada mientras Sasuke se agarraba fuerte de sus hombros.

__¡__MGH! _– gimió de dolor y placer al sentir ese caliente miembro dentro de él completamente, rozando sus paredes – Haaa… – soltó el aire contenido, y comenzó a jadear. Agitó las caderas ansiosamente y Naruto entendió que ya podía moverse.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor, había sido muy delicado. Pero a este punto de su matrimonio ya no había necesidad, y a ambos les gustaba así…

Fuerte e intenso.

__Naruto! _– jadeó el moreno cuando Naruto comenzó a embestir – Ah… _AH_… Na..! ruto…! – escuchaba los jadeos entrecortados del rubio chocando su oreja, y de vez en vez salía su nombre entre esos jadeos, haciéndole sentir más complacido.

Le gustaba aferrarse a esa fuerte espalda mientras lo llevaba a la cúspide del placer. El miembro de Naruto golpeaba su próstata una y otra vez, salvajemente, mientras él desfallecía con cada espasmo.

El rubio le acarició los muslos con descaro y luego le subió las piernas para llegar los más profundo posible en su interior. Sasuke sentía los testículos del rubio chocar con sus nalgas, mientras cada embestida provocaba un sonido húmedo.

Naruto sintió como el anillo de carne succionaba su miembro, haciendo que casi llegue al límite de no soportarlo, después de eso Sasuke lo oprimió exquisitamente y supo que el moreno ya estaba cerca de correrse, así que lo abrazó fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba entre sus brazos.

_... Na… _RUTO!_

_¡Sasuke…! – se corrió justo después de él.

Luego se quedaron un momento abrazados, recuperando la respiración.

Antes de salir de su interior, el rubio lo observó a los ojos y le dio un beso suave y largo.

Después de un buen rato de permanecer en la cama en silencio, Naruto comenzó a buscar su ropa con la mirada. Al encontrarla, hizo intención de levantarse, pero apenas se movió, Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, impidiendo que continúe.

_... – Naruto lo miró algo sorprendido, pero Sasuke no le dirigía la mirada. Sólo estaba ahí, apoyado y con los hombros algo tensos, diciéndole en silencio que no se vaya.

Y entonces Naruto lo confirmó…

Algo le pasaba a Sasuke.

No sabía si era culpa suya o de algo externo, pero _algo_ estaba molestando a Sasuke.

Naruto conocía a Sasuke mejor que nadie, pero era consciente de que jamás terminaría de saber completamente lo que pasaba por esa tan complicada cabecita del pelinegro. Era la naturaleza de Sasuke poner barreras en las que oculta los motivos de algún inusual comportamiento. Y para descubrir esos motivos, tenía que escudriñarlo, observarlo atentamente, atando cabos y uniendo piezas una a una para dar en el blanco y eliminar aquello que a Sasuke le molesta. Y en cierta forma, eso era bueno, porque Sasuke lo apreciaba mucho más cuando Naruto hacía que no sea necesario decirle cuál era el problema.

Pero lastimosamente, por el momento, no podría hacer eso. Para lograr descubrir lo que le pasaba, tendría que estar todo el tiempo a su lado, creando en Sasuke confianza para abrirse y mandarle indirectas de lo que le molesta (porque casi nunca se lo dice directamente) o para observarlo. No, no podría porque estaba bajo una condición: Aquí no hay que levantar sospechas de que son pareja.

_Sasuke… – le habló suavemente, acariciando su espalda.

Sasuke se movió un poco para dar a entender que estaba escuchando, pero no levantó su rostro de donde lo tenía.

_Te amo – le susurró, dándole después un beso en la cabeza.

Regularmente no se decían esas palabras, no eran necesarias para saber lo que sienten, pero las pocas veces que lo decían eran significativas. No eran como otras parejas que se lo profesan siempre como si estuvieran diciendo 'buenos días'. Sus 'Te amo' eran especiales, y cada vez que lo decían se sentía todo el real sentimiento en las palabras. Y eso era precisamente lo que el rubio quería transmitirle a su esposo, como si algo muy dentro de él le dijera que eso era lo que Sasuke necesitaba escuchar ahora…

Sasuke levantó su cabeza y…

_Hump, es obvio, usuratonkachi – respondió sonriendo arrogante.

_¡Teme! – se quejó Naruto, pero sonriendo – se supone que tienes que responderme con un 'Sí, mi vida, pedazo de mi corazón, yo también te amo'.

_Hahahah – rió el pelinegro divertido – sí que alucinas, dobe.

El rubio sonrió con picardía y se colocó sobre Sasuke.

_¡Si no lo dices, yo te obligaré, tebayo! – dictaminó mientras le hacía cosquillitas en sus costados y le mordisqueaba el cuello haciéndole cosquillas allí también.

_No, hahahah, déjame, usuratonkachi – reía Sasuke dándole empujones al blondo para que se detenga – jamás diré algo tan horrible, hahahah!

_... – Naruto dejó de hacerle cosquillas y lo miró de frente, pudiendo contemplar la sonrisa del pelinegro – no necesitas decirme nada – susurró mirándolo mientras sonreía casi con ensoñación – yo sé que me adoras, y que piensas que soy el más guapo y genial de la tierra

Sasuke soltó un par de risitas ante eso

_Claro que no, pienso que eres el más usuratonkachi de la tierra – dijo el pelinergo sonriendo de lado provocando un puchero por parte de Naruto, a quien luego abrazó del cuello apoyando su rostro en su hombro – el usuratonkachi que amo

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y sonrió feliz estrujando al Uchiha en un fuerte abrazo.

Después de un momento, Naruto se acomodó al lado de Sasuke, quien se apegó a él lo más posible, recibiendo un beso por parte del rubio.

_Heh… – Naruto sonrió cuando vio que el pelinegro se quedó dormido – Mi teme…

Sasuke tenía la costumbre de descansar entre sus brazos, lo cual era apremiante porque se daban calor mutuo en las noches frías. Y cuando no eran frías, Naruto encendía el aire acondicionado… en otras palabras, siempre dormía abrazándolo.

Claro que no siempre fue así. Al principio Sasuke era muy reticente a dejarse hacer ese tipo de "cariñito" porque, según él, no era una chica. ¿Pero qué importa que no sea una chica?, ¡a él también le gusta que lo abracen! ¡Y es hombre!

Pero Sasuke no opinaba lo mismo, aunque fuera él quien serpenteaba en dormido hasta quedar apegado a Naruto, y éste, también dormido, lo apapachaba. Por lo que en las mañanas despertaban en una posición muy tierna (según Naruto), y Sasuke lo despertaba de una patada reclamando que no era una chica y que no quería que lo ande abrazando así, echándole toda la culpa al pobre.

Y aquella vez Naruto, cansado de las patadas, se consiguió una cómoda y grande almohada y, a la hora de dormir, le daba la espalda a Sasuke y abrazaba su almohada.

Estuvo así por dos noches, hasta que…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Naruto ya estaba en pleno sueño, pero fue interrumpido por movimientos inquietos que sentía en la cama. Supuso que era Sasuke acomodándose mejor para dormir o algo así (lo supuso a pesar de escuchar unos 'Tsk' de enojo a cada rato), así que lo ignoró. Pero de repente…_

__Naruto… – escuchó la voz de Sasuke llamándolo._

_El rubio se volteó soñoliento a ver qué quería el moreno. _

__¿Mh? – preguntó medio dormido, y de repente una patada hizo que quede en el piso – ¡AH! ¡PERO QUE…!_

__Si me vas a tratar como si tuviera peste, entonces ve a dormir a otro cuarto – gruñó el Uchiha, mirando enojado al rubio sentado en el suelo._

__¿Como si tuvieras peste? – preguntó Naruto confundido, y luego subió a la cama acercándose al pelinegro – ¿pero qué dices, Sasuke?_

__Déjame – espetó el otro dándole la espalda._

__... – el rubio frunció el ceño furioso, fue la gota derramó el vaso – el que me trata como si tuviera peste eres tú – contrarrestó enfadado mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama – fuiste tú quien dijo que no te gustan los abrazos mientras duermes y que, según tú, te trate como mujer – se puso sus pantuflas y se paró de la cama – así que no me digas nada a mí, imbécil._

__... – Sasuke no se movió de donde estaba, pero estaba sorprendido por el tono de voz que usó el rubio al hablarle, eran pocas las veces que Naruto se enojaba en serio, y por como lo sentía, ésta era una de ellas, y percibiendo eso, tuvo una sensación horrible en su estómago – ¿Desde cuándo me haces caso, idiota?_

__Prefiero abstenerme de mostrarte algo de afecto, y así no recibir una patada cada mañana – dijo el blondo con desdén – si no quieres que te demuestre nada de cariño, entonces que así sea – espetó agarrando su almohada – mejor me largo, no se puede ni estar acostado a tu lado. _

_Luego el rubio caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. _

__Naruto… – escuchó a Sasuke llamarle, pero él no iba a ceder, estaba realmente molesto. _

__Cállate, no me fastidies – dijo brusco, y abrió la puerta para después cerrarla de golpe._

_Estando al otro lado de la puerta, el rubio comenzó a sentirse mal, y se apoyó en ésta dejando salir un suspiro. _

_Realmente se sentía horrible ese tipo de situaciones con el pelinegro, pero le molestaba mucho que trate de aparentar ser tan frío cuando él lo conoce bien. Es decir, ¿para qué ponerse a fingir o tratar de poner paredes de hielo? ¿Acaso no estaban casados? ¿Acaso no confiaban el uno en el otro? ¿Acaso no se amaban? ¿Acaso le daba razones a Sasuke para sentirse inseguro y cubrirse con su escudo de indiferencia?_

_Conocía la personalidad de Sasuke, y lo amaba tal como era, pero le molestaba que finja algo que no es. Primero le dice que no le gustan los abrazos, lo cual es mentira; después cuando no lo abraza dice que lo trata como si tuviera peste, ocultando su molestia de que no lo abrace; y por último le dice '¿desde cuándo me haces caso?', echándole la culpa de alguna u otra forma de todo lo que pasa._

_Tal vez hable con él en la mañana, pero por ahora no estaba de humor._

_Con eso, Naruto se fue a otra habitación de la casa, y allí durmió lo que restaba de noche._

_Y al otro día despertó abrazando su almohada con brazos y piernas, y medio sonámbulo sintió algo moviéndose por su costado, lo cual lo hizo sobresaltar. _

__¿Q…? – ya bien despierto (por el susto), el rubio bajó su mirada y vio un brazo rodeándolo desde atrás, y al mirar sobre su hombro vio un bulto de cabello negro apegado a su espalda. Naruto, cuidadosamente, se volteó un poco sobre su cuerpo y vio a Sasuke encogido a su lado, abrazándolo – teme… – susurró después de la momentánea sorpresa. _

_Al parecer Sasuke se despertó con el movimiento del rubio, ya que acomodó su cabeza en el hombro que Naruto le ofrecía al voltearse y pasar su brazo debajo de su nuca para rodearlo. Aunque no dijo ni media palabra ni levantó el rostro, lo cual hacía que Naruto sólo pueda ver su cabello. _

_Naruto lo observó un momento, y comprendió perfectamente._

_Entonces lo abrazó fuertemente._

__ Perdóname – le dijo el rubio estrechando al pelinegro entre sus brazos – no debí hablarte así._

_Sintió un leve estremecimiento del cuerpo entre sus brazos, y escuchó un suspiro de alivio perdiéndose en la curvatura de su cuello mientras el pelinegro se apegaba más a él y lo rodeaba con una de sus piernas, para después l…_

__¡A DESAYUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

__..._

__..._

__¡Karin idiota! ¡No grites de ese modo! ¡Pareces vendedora de mercado! ¡Estás en una mansión decente!_

__¡Cállate, Suigetsu! ¡Nadie te preguntó! ¡Además, Naruto-sama me pidió que lo despertara para el desayuno!_

__¡Pero no a gritos, bruja con lentes!... ¡AH! ¡Mi nariz! ¡Eso dolió, idiota! ¡Ven aquí!_

__..._

__..._

__¿Por qué rayos no los despides? – preguntó Sasuke fastidiado después de que dejaron de escucharse los gritos afuera. Qué bueno que puso el cerrojo después de entrar._

__Heheheh – rió el rubio divertido – Ignóralos… – le sugirió para después unir sus labios con los del pelinegro justo antes de que éste comience a quejarse. _

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Y desde ese día, Sasuke tenía complejo de pulpo. Lo cual era genial, porque él tenía complejo de panda.

"_Yo no me acurruco, sólo te uso de almohada, usuratonkachi"_

Aunque su teme nunca cambiaría, y así lo amaba.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

La luz del sol chocó con su cara obligándolo a despertar. Y al hacerlo notó la enorme falta de algo…

_¿Naruto? – llamó sentándose en la cama para observar alrededor de la habitación, y no había nadie – tsk, usuratonkachi – refunfuñó enojado. Realmente le molestaba despertar solo.

Ignorando su molestia, fue a darse un baño rápido y luego vestirse para salir a buscar al idiota, donde quiera que se haya metido. Aunque primero se fue a desayunar…

Era raro, pero desde que Naruto comenzó a desequilibrar lo que era 'el estricto desayuno Uchiha a las siete de la mañana', todos lo hicieron al final, y nadie se quejaba, ni siquiera su padre, quien los últimos días estuvo desayunando a las siete y media o más.

En este momento eran las ocho y quince, y no había nadie en la mesa.

_Buen día, padre – saludó después de haber desayunado, encontrando a su padre en la sala, revisando unos papeles… bueno, al menos no estaba encerrado en la biblioteca.

_Buen día, Sasuke – saludó Fugaku de vuelta.

_Ehm… – Sasuke trató de formular la pregunta sin parecer sospechoso – Padre, ¿viste a Naruto? – lastimosamente no había otra forma de preguntar.

Pero su padre ni le prestó atención a eso, y respondió como si nada…

_Creo que está afuera, con Itachi.

_Ah, gracias – se retiró rápidamente para que su padre no lo escuche refunfuñando entre dientes – maldito dobe desgraciado usuratonkachi baka idiota… si lo encuentro haciendo algo que _no_ _debe_, por más mínimo que sea, lo agarro de su orejota y lo subo al auto para largarnos de una vez por todas, y cuando lleguemos lo amarraré a la cama y le voy a enseñar quien es Uchiha…

_¡SASUKE!

El pelinegro se volteó y vio al rubio corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa de lo más radiante.

_¡Mira! ¡El día está soleado! ¡Entremos a la piscina, tebayo! – exclamó animado y con esos ojos que le brillaban sólo de imaginarse en la piscina.

_... – pero antes de cualquier respuesta, Sasuke observó alrededor buscando con la mirada – ¿Está Itachi por aquí? – preguntó disimuladamente, pero no disimuló muy bien su molestia.

_¿Eh? – el rubio lo miró confundido por la repentina pregunta – Mmmh… No, creo que no – dijo mirando alrededor para ver si su cuñado estaba por ahí – ¿por qué? ¿Lo necesitas para algo?

_No… – dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada, sintiéndose tonto de repente por tener tanta imaginación… ¡Pero la culpa la tiene su padre por decirle tonterías! – ¿Desde cuándo te levantas tan temprano? – cambió el tema al acordarse.

_Es que tenía que hacerlo, tú no quieres que nos descubran, no? – argumentó el rubio con desgana por haberse obligado a serpentear para despegarse de Sasuke y levantarse temprano de la cómoda cama – ¿qué pasaba si a Itachi se le ocurría entrar a mi cuarto otra vez? ¡No me iba a encontrar ahí y nos hubiera descubierto, tebayo! – dijo alterado sólo de pensarlo.

_... – Sasuke abrió los ojos redondos, concentrando su mente en sólo una parte de todo lo que había dicho Naruto – ¿Cómo que _otra_ _vez_? ¿A qué rayos entró Itachi a tu cuarto? – preguntó claramente enojado.

_¡El bastardo entró a fastidiarme! ¡Y rompió mis shorts! – se quejó aniñadamente, y para Sasuke lo que dijo no se escuchó nada bien – por cierto, ahora tienes que prestarme uno de los tuyos para entrar a la piscina… ¡no, espera! – interrumpió el pedido cuando se le vino algo a la mente – pensándolo bien, tengo una idea mejor – sonrió con picardía y entró corriendo a la casa, dejando a Sasuke ahí parado y confundido.

_**/QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS…/ **_

_Oye, dobe… – le habló Sasuke apoyándose en la pared de la piscina, con el agua hasta los hombros.

_¿Hm? – preguntó el blondo flotando de espaldas en el agua, y cerrando tranquilamente los ojos como si estuviera tendido en una cama.

_¿Tú crees que… – hizo una mueca antes de continuar – Itachi y yo nos parecemos?

_¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces – Se parecen mucho – dijo sonriente.

_Mh… – musitó el moreno, decepcionado con la respuesta.

_Pero al mismo tiempo, no se parecen en nada.

_... – Sasuke miró al rubio totalmente confundido – ¿a qué te refieres?

_Superficialmente son parecidos, teme, hasta podemos incluir a tu padre – el rubio abrió los ojos que hace un momento tenía cerrados y miró al pelinegro fijamente – pero la combinación de todo lo que llevas dentro es lo que forma tu ser, que es único en el mundo, Sasuke, jamás te podría comparar con nadie – aseguró con una grande sonrisa zorruna.

_... – ahora Sasuke estaba de espaldas para evitar que el rubio le mire la cara – tsk, dobe… _ "¿Cómo puede estar tan fresco diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas?" _

_¡Oye, teme, se me ocurrió una idea! – exclamó animado el Uzumaki acercándose al moreno – ¿qué te parece si jugamos al tiburón y a la sirenita? – propuso con una sonrisa pícara mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sasuke.

_... – la aburrida mirada de Sasuke sólo podría traducirse en: _'Ni hablar'_, y nadie mejor que Naruto para entenderle.

_Ok, el sirenito – se corrigió el rubio en un nuevo intento.

_... – Sasuke mantenía la misma mirada.

_¿El sireno?

_Aléjate de mí, idiota – gruñó el pelinegro mientras nadaba lo más lejos posible.

_¡TEMEH! – se quejó el blondo frustrado – bueno, está bien, resistiré… – y resistió dos segundos – ¡pero, teme! ¡No hay nadie! – volvió a insistir acercándose de nuevo – Sólo un poquito… – acercó su rostro al de Sasuke con una mirada y una sonrisa seductora – nunca lo hemos hecho en la piscina, verdad? – sonrisa pepsodent.

_Ni se te ocurra.

_Cuando volvamos a casa…

_Repito, ni se te ocurra – lo interrumpió severamente antes de que termine la oración. De repente se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse – alguien viene – informó Sasuke mientras se alejaba del rubio nadando.

_¡Agh! – se quejó Naruto haciendo puchero

Un momento después, apareció Itachi vestido con una playera y shorts, y con una toalla en la mano.

_Hola, Sasuke – saludó el Uchiha mayor al ver a su hermano en la piscina, para después sacarse la playera.

_Hola – respondió el pelinegro resoplando

_¿Y a mí no me saludas, Ita-chan?

Al escuchar eso, Itachi miró hacia las escaleras del trampolín, donde estaba apoyado el sonriente rubio, y entonces vio…

_Esos shorts… – musitó mirando sorprendido lo que llevaba puesto Naruto, quien sonreía de lado cruelmente – ¿son míos?

_No, ahora son míos – sonrió más ampliamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Itachi – por cuenta de los que rompiste, ¿recuerdas, _lindura_? – dijo con despecho… aunque Sasuke no se prestó mucha atención al tono de voz…

¿LINDURA? ¿CÓMO QUE _LINDURA_?

_... – mientras que Itachi giró los ojos en respuesta – hump – dijo encogiendo los hombros, cosa que a Naruto no le gustó nada, porque él esperaba otra reacción… y no se iba a quedar con las ganas…

Antes de que Itachi se disponga a alejarse de la orilla de la piscina para ir a las duchas para remojarse antes de entrar, el rubio lo interceptó rápidamente.

_¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi levantando una ceja al ver al blondo frente a él.

_Oh, nada… – respondió el otro sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se acercaba con crueles intenciones, las cuales Itachi notó…

_No te atrev…

_¡SPLASH!_

Tarde. Lo había hecho caer al agua de un empujón, mientras que el rubio entró a la piscina tranquilamente.

_¡HAHAHAHA! – se reía Naruto al ver salir a Itachi del agua con sus cabellos en la cara mandándole una mirada asesina – vamos, Ita-chan… – sonriendo divertido, se acercó y le apartó los cabellos de la cara, dejando ver más claramente su expresión enojada, lo cual hacía que el rubio incremente su gozo – ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el agua? ¡HAHAHAHAHA-_ITAI!_ – se quejó de dolor cuando el moreno lo agarró de la nariz, apretándolo fuerte – ¡ITAI! ¡SUELTA! ¡SUELTA! – pero no lo soltaba – ¡SASUKE! ¡AYÚDA_BE_! – pidió auxilio, pero su "salvador" sólo giró los ojos ignorándolo.

Un segundo después, Itachi lo soltó.

_Auuuch… ¡Me dejaste la nariz roja! – se quejó el blondo mientras se frotaba su nariz – Itachi baka…

_Hump – sonrió el moreno, dándole la espalda para después ponerse a nadar un rato.

Y en todo ese rato, el rubio se le quedó mirando curiosamente.

_¿Qué tanto me miras? – resopló Itachi, al ver que Naruto ni disimulaba la fija mirada que tenía sobre él.

Mientras que Sasuke se sentía en un yacusi porque el agua estaba comenzando a hervir a causa de su ira contenida.

¿QUÉ TANTO MIRABA ESE USURATONKACHI A SU HERMANO?

_Eres menos blanco que Sasuke – dio a notar su observación el rubio, haciendo que a los otros dos les caiga una gotaza por la cabeza – ¿verdad, teme? – miró a Sasuke, quien más confundido no podía estar – ¿a ti también te gusta el tomate? – le preguntó a Itachi volviendo su mirada hacia él.

_¿Qué tiene que ver el tomate? – cuestionó el Uchiha ante la pregunta

_El tomate tiene una propiedad que aumenta la defensa de la piel contra los rayos ultravioletas – explicó Naruto – Sasuke come mucho tomate, por eso no le pasa nada a su blanca piel – comentó sonriendo, mientras que Sasuke lo miró sorprendido… ¿Naruto le había prestado atención cuando le comentó eso?. Lo que no sabía era que Naruto hacía un registro mental de todo lo que se refería a Sasuke.

_¿Y cómo sabes que a Sasuke le gusta el tomate? – preguntó Itachi

_Porque… él me lo dijo – respondió encogiendo los hombros

_... – Itachi lo miró con algo de suspicacia, pero antes de que su cerebro procese alguna conclusión…

_¡SPLISH!_

El rubio le tiró agua en la cara

_¡HAHAHAHA! – reía mientras se alejaba nadando – ¡a que no me alcanzas! HAHAHAHA! – pero rió demasiado pronto, porque el pelinegro sí lo alcanzó – ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Glup!

Se pusieron a forcejear en el agua, uno tratando de hundir la cabeza del otro mientras reían como un par de adolescentes.

_Tsk, par de idiotas – resopló Sasuke mientras los miraba como si fueran los más inmaduros del mundo, y se dispuso a zambullirse un rato ignorándolos, pero cuando salió del agua vio…

_¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡te estoy ganando! – exclamó el rubio mientras empujaba la cabeza de Itachi en el agua, impidiendo que salga – ¡Oye, teme! ¡Ven tú también! ¡apuesto que ni siendo dos pueden contra mí!

_Ehm… Naruto… - habló Sasuke algo asustado.

_¿Qué?

_¡Suéltalo! ¡¿No ves que ya no se mueve?

_¿Eh? ¡AH! – dejó de empujar la cabeza de Itachi y lo sacó a la superficie, viéndolo inconsciente – ¿Itachi? ¡ITACHI! – lo sacudió y después se desesperó al ver que no reaccionaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevó hasta la orilla de la piscina y lo apoyó en el suelo – ¡ITACHI! ¡Reacciona! – gritó desesperado, y al no haber movimiento, se inclinó rápidamente hacia su boca para…

_¡SPLASH!_ – el rubio cayó al agua, producto de una patada

_¡AGH! ¡CofCofCof! – tosió Naruto sacando su cabeza a la superficie.

_¡¿Estás loco? – gritó exasperado Itachi, ya sentado, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano – ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A… A…?

_¿Qué? ¡Yo te salvé! – reclamó el rubio por la ingratitud.

_¡Yo estaba fingiendo para ver la cara que ponías, idiota! ¡Pero no pensé que ibas a saltar a besarme! ¡¿Qué crees que soy? ¡¿la bella durmiente?

_...

_...

_¡Baka! ¡¿Por qué finges? ¡Casi se me sale el corazón del susto! ¡Y aparte eres malagradecido, tebayo!

_¿Por qué habría de agradecerte si estaba fingiendo? ¡baka!

_¡Si no te pasa nada, ¿entonces por qué tienes la cara roja?

_¡Cállate! ¡Qué te importa!

Y Sasuke, que hasta ahora estuvo con su cerebro sufriendo un corto circuito, reaccionó…

_¡Eres un idiota, Naruto!

_¡Pero, teme! – contrarrestó el rubio al ver a Sasuke enojado – ¡Él es el idiota por fingir estar inconsciente! – acusó apuntando a Itachi

_¡Pero besándolo no lo ibas a "salvar"!

_¡No lo besé! ¡Estaba intentando hacer eso que siempre hacen en las películas! ¡Es que me desesperé!

¿'Eso que siempre hacen en las películas'?... ¿O sea que el idiota ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Lo bueno era que Naruto no había llegado a tocar a Itachi, porque éste lo pateó justo antes de que coloque sus labios sobre los suyos (Sasuke estaba mirando con suma atención).

_Tsk, usuratonkachi – refunfuñó mirando a un lado. No podía culpar a Naruto, cualquiera se habría asustado en esa situación y tratado de hacer algo… aunque no de esa forma tan idiota.

_No te enojes, hermanito… – escuchó la voz de su hermano, y cuando se volteó lo vio sonriéndole de lo más divertido… maldito.

__ "Calma, Sasuke… contrólate, contrólate"_ – se decía a sí mismo en su interior – _"No lo mates, no lo mates… … … aún"_

_._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_**/En la Noche/**_

Después de todo un día de recreación y desgaste de energía, sumándose a eso el haber hecho una parrillada (la carne y los chorizos fueron unas de las cosas que le hizo comprar a Itachi), ahora tenía la dicha de estar en su cama durmiendo plácidamente.

Nada podría arruinar este momento…

_Oye…

_Nnngh… – se quejó cuando sintió que alguien lo removía del hombro – ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – se volteó sobre su hombro medio sonámbulo, y se encontró con el rostro de…

_¿Estás dormido? – preguntó el pelinegro

_Por tu culpa, ya no – refunfuñó el rubio, aún con sus ojos soñolientos – ¿qué quieres, Itachi?

_Quería preguntarte algo – señaló el Uchiha sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

_Agh… ¿Por qué ahora? – preguntó el blondo quejoso.

_Sólo escucha, ¿sí? – Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido al escuchar el tono molesto del otro, como si él fuera el ofendido aquí – mira, quería preguntarte… – comenzó a hablar, pero al mirar a Naruto vio que estaba durmiendo de nuevo – oye… ¡imbécil! ¡Te estoy hablando!

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el rubio cuando una almohada golpeó su cabeza – Itachi-baka… yo no soy un vampiro como tú, así que te pido, por favor, que me dejes dormir.

Itachi resopló fastidiado.

_Si yo soy un vampiro, tú eres un horroroso hombre lobo.

_Sí, _Ita-chan_, lo que digas – hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia a su presencia – pero déjame informarte que hoy no es luna llena, así que si no te importa este lobo alfa se va a dormir – dicho eso, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Itachi – ¿o es que quieres que te lea un cuento y que te dé el besito de la buenas noches? O tal vez quieras dormir conmigo para que no te coma el coco.

_¡Eres un…! – el pelinegro se calló de la impresión al notar que el rubio estaba durmiendo con un montón de almohadas en su cama, y suponiendo lo obvio, esas almohadas las sacó del armario supuestamente cerrado con llave – Tú… eres un desvergonzado.

_¿Qué? – gruñó el blondo molesto de que siga hablando, intentando dormir.

_¿Por qué sacaste todas esas almohadas? ¿Y cómo rayos las sacaste?

_Quería estar más cómodo, y las saqué abriendo la cerradura con un clip desdoblado – explicó Naruto encogiendo los hombros.

_¿No tienes nada de delicadeza con las cosas ajenas?

De repente Naruto se sentó de golpe, acción que asustó a Itachi.

_¡AHAHAHAHAHAHHA! – comenzó a carcajearse el rubio.

_... – Itachi lo miró aún más asustado.

_Mira nada más quién habla – miró al pelinegro sonriendo maquiavélicamente, como si en realidad fuese un hombre lobo – ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que estuvo metiéndose con mis cosas desde el principio, _**Ita-chan**_?

_... – Itachi mantuvo su neutral expresión, pero estaba comenzando a sudar frío – es diferente, no puedes comparar un-

_¡PUM! _– un almohadazo interrumpió sus palabras.

_¡No me vengas con esa, bastardo! ¡Ahora que me hiciste acuerdo, me vengaré de las que me hiciste! – vociferó el rubio saliendo de la cama y saltando sobre el Uchiha.

_¡O-Oye!

_**Mientras tanto… **_

Sasuke estaba caminando por los pasillos de la casa en dirección a su habitación. Ya que no había nadie a la vista, estaba pensando que sería bueno ir a la habitación de Naruto y darle las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir.

En este momento estaba pasando por la habitación de Itachi, entonces se fijó que la puerta estaba abierta y la habitación estaba vacía…

Qué raro. Ya era bastante tarde, ¿qué podría estar haciendo su hermano despierto a esta hora?

_Extraño – comentó, pero sin darle importancia encogió los hombros y siguió su camino hasta que llegó a la habitación de Naruto.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de repente unos ruidos y voces lo hicieron detenerse, y escuchó…

_¡No escaparás! ¡Es en vano que te resistas! – esa era la voz del rubio.

_¡Suél… tame! – y esa, era la voz de Itachi.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

_¡SÍ! ¡Ahora estás donde quiero, tebayo! ¡Muahahahaha!

_¡Déjame ir, pervertido!

_... – Sasuke abrió los ojos redondos… ¿Pervertido?

_¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?

_¡Estuve esperando mucho por esto! – escuchó decir al rubio con un tono victorioso – ¡Voy a partir en dos tu…!

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra! – interrumpió Itachi – ¡No vas a…! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sasuke respingó y se llevó una mano a la boca.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría? No quería pensar lo peor, pero con lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

_¡Te mataré, baka!

_¡Heheh! – rió el rubio.

_¡Detente! – exigió Itachi.

_Claro que no, tengo que llegar hasta el final.

_¿El final? Claro que n-AH! ¡Ya basta!

_¡Tú entraste a mi cuarto y me provocaste! ¡Te metiste a la boca del zorro, y ahora te topaste con los colmillos!

_... – Sasuke permanecía en silencio y mordiéndose por dentro de rabia e impotencia... los mataría… ¡LOS MATARÍA!

_No te preocupes, la próxima no será tan doloroso, tebayo

_¿La próxima?

_¡CLARO! – afirmó Naruto – ¡Necesito tres! ¡TRES!

_¡Ni hablar!

Sasuke no resistió más. No sabía si estaba preparado para asumir la cruda verdad que en este momento estaba reproduciéndose en su imaginación, pero no podía resistir más.

Así que abrió la puerta…

Y entonces vio…

_¡Muahahahaha! ¿Eh? – Naruto interrumpió su risa malvada al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke en el cuarto – ¡hola, Sasuke! – lo saludó feliz – Creí que ya estabas durmiendo, tebayo.

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo recorría con los ojos la escena que tenía en frente, la cual no tenía nada que ver con su _imaginación_…

Naruto estaba en un extremo del cuarto con una camisa de dormir en la mano, que si mal no recordaba, era el pijama de Itachi, y lo confirmaba al ver a su hermano, que estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto, sin la ropa en la parte de arriba.

Aún así, no entendía qué rayos pasaba.

_¡Mira! – dijo el rubio sonriente, mostrándole la ropa que tenía en una mano, y en la otra mano tenía una tijera – me vengué de tu hermano baka por haber arrojado mi hermosa chaqueta ¡Hahahaha! – cuando extendió la camisa con ambas manos, Sasuke notó que estaba dividida en dos pedazos – se la saqué y luego la corté con la tijera, tebayo – explicó el rubio levantando la tijera victoriosamente – aunque no pensé que iba a _gritar_ cuando la cortara como si le estuviera haciendo algo a _él_ – Naruto miró a Itachi de reojo haciendo un puchero – parecía que se iba a desmayar cuando terminé de partirla en dos.

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada. Seguía asimilando la información mientras su cerebro se recuperaba de un corto circuito.

_Es que me gustaba esta camisa, idiota – refunfuñó Itachi.

_¡Y a mí me gustaba mi chaqueta! ¡Con la cual no se puede comparar tu simple pijama! – reclamó Naruto

_¡Era de seda! – contrarrestó Itachi.

_¡La mía era de cuero! – discutió Naruto – y por cierto, ¡No soy un pervertido!

_... – Sasuke se quedó en silencio…

_¿Y cómo más voy a llamarte si te echaste sobre mí y me sacaste la camisa? ¡Bestia!

_¡No podía cortarla si la tenías puesta, baka! ¡Y recuerda que tengo que vengarme tres veces! ¡Así que me falta arruinarte dos prendas más de ropa! Y no te preocupes, ya te dije que ya no sería tan doloroso para ti.

_... – Sasuke seguía en silencio…

_¡Pero si te quedaste con mi short!

_¡Los tickets de ramen también cuentan, tebayo!

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mareado de repente, así que se apoyó en la pared agarrándose la cabeza.

¡Casi se muere al pensar que Naruto le estaba siendo infiel!

Y resulta que todo era una tontería de niños

_¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! – el rubio se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se tambaleó como si estuviera por desmayarse – ¡¿Qué tienes? – corrió a sostenerlo – ¿Estás bien?

_Tal vez le está afectando el ser _malpensado _– dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado, mientras que Naruto lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería.

_¿Malpensado?

_... – a Sasuke se le subieron los colores a la cara y con una molestia visible miró a su hermano fijamente.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre, otouto-baka?

_¡COMO SE ME OCURRE QUÉ, ESTUPIDO ITACHI! ¡NO SÉ DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! – vociferó abochornado y empujando a Naruto – me voy a dormir – dictaminó dándose media vuelta.

Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el llamado de Itachi lo interrumpió.

_Oye, Naruto

Cuando el rubio se volteó vio una almohada yendo directamente a su cara, entonces, usando sus reflejos, por inercia la esquivó, y la almohada fue a dar a…

_¡PUM!_

_¡Agh! – se quejó Sasuke cuando la pesada almohada de plumas le pegó en la nuca.

_¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Sasuke! – se disculpó Itachi algo asustado al ver la cara de asesino en serie que le dedicaba el Uchiha menor – No quería…

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – el rubio no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

_¡Cállate, dobe!

_¡PUM!_

_¡Agh! – se quejó Naruto cuando Sasuke le dio con la almohada en plena cara – ¡¿por qué me pegas a mí, tebayo?

_¡Hahahahah! – y ese era Itachi riéndose de la cara del rubio, pero su risita fue interrumpida por un…

_¡PUM!_

_¡Descerebrado! – bufó el Uchiha mayor después de recibir el almohadazo

_**Mientras tanto…**_

Fugaku estaba volviendo a su habitación después de conseguir una jarra de agua con un vaso para ponerla en su mesa de noche.

Normalmente se toma una aspirina en las noches, pero en esos últimos días no las estaba necesitando… tal vez el ambiente fresco y la ausencia de ruidos molestos que normalmente hay en las ciudades.

Pasó por el cuarto de Sasuke, el cual estaba cerrado, suponiendo que ya estaba dormido.

La habitación que seguía era la de invitados, en la que dormía Naruto, el sarna rubio al que cada vez se hacía más difícil sobrellevar. Nunca había conocido a un chico tan raro, le provocaba una extraña sensación de querer darle una patada, y al mismo tiempo no. Era difícil de explicar.

No le sorprendería que aún esté despierto, con lo desequilibrado que es…

_¡AAAAHHH! ¡Bastardo! ¡Pellizcar es para cobardes! ¡AH!

Fugaku paró en seco… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

El Uchiha se acercó a la puerta de la que provenían los gritos y sonidos de golpes, del cuarto que irónicamente era del invitado de su hijo, y se puso a escuchar…

_¡ESTUPIDO DOBE! ¡YA VERÁS!

¿Eh? ¿Sasuke estaba ahí? ¿Haciendo escándalo con el Uzumaki? No podía creerlo

_Cof! Cof!... ¡Casi me haces tragar una pluma, baka!

Ahora Fugaku sí que estaba estático….

¿ITACHI TAMBIÉN ESTABA METIDO ALLÍ?

_¡Ah! ¡No se vale dos contra uno, tebayo! – escuchó la voz del rubio molesto

_¡No me…! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fugaku abrió los ojos sorprendido… hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Sasuke carcajearse de esa manera

_No sabía que Sasuke era cosquilloso – se escuchó la burlona voz de su hijo mayor entre las carcajadas de Sasuke.

_Sí que lo es, es que es envidioso – explicaba el rubio, quien al parecer le estaba haciendo cosquillas a su hijo, del cual seguía escuchándose su risa – la primera vez que descubrí que Sasuke tenía cosquillas fue cuando piqué su costado con mi dedo y él se encogió

_¡HAHAHAHA! ¡YA BASTA, IDIOTA!

_¡PUM!_

_¡AH! ¡Estúpido Itachi! ¡Eso dolió, tebayo! – escuchó al rubio quejarse – ¡Sasuke, hagámosle cosquillas a Itachi hasta que se orine!

_Yo no tengo cosqui… ¡DÉJENME, DESGRACIADOS!

_¡PUM!_

_¡AUCH! Eso de verdad dolió…

No sabía de dónde surgió el impulso de abrir la puerta, tal vez porque aún seguía en la incredulidad y tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Así que lo hizo, abrió la puerta y el resultado fue…

Un sepulcral silencio.

_...

_...

_...

Fugaku los miraba sorprendido. Sus hijos lo miraban como si los hubieran pillado haciendo una fechoría. Naruto miraba a su suegro extrañado por su repentina aparición.

Fugaku recorrió la escena con los ojos. Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de plumas volando por doquier, y sus hijos estaban sobre la cama junto con el Uzumaki, los tres con almohadas en sus manos, deschavetados y llenos de plumas en el cabello.

_Hola, señor Fugaku – saludó el rubio sonriente, rompiendo el silencio. Itachi y Sasuke desviaron la mirada de su padre, avergonzados.

_Uzumaki… – siseó el hombre arrugando el entrecejo – usted es la muestra total de inmadurez, y no puedo creer que arrastre a mis hijos a eso – dijo mirándolos con reproche – le pido que modere su comportamiento y espero que tenga con qué pagar las almohadas que…

_¡PUM!_

_... – Fugaku se quedó completamente callado después de que una almohada volara a su rostro, almohada que fue lanzada por el rubio desgraciado obviamente.

_¿Usted tiene cosquillas? – preguntó Naruto divertido al ver la cara de poker face que hacía Fugaku.

_... – el hombre tenía en su cabeza una venota para reventar.

_¿Qué? ¿No sabe?... Bueno, entonces ¿me deja averiguarlo? – preguntó Naruto de lo más sonriente

_... – ahora Fugaku estaba apretando los dientes y los puños de la irritación.

_Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo, hombre – afirmó el rubio, con un tono de voz que le quitaba importancia al asunto – somos huerfanitos que no tuvimos niñez.

_Mis hijos no son huérfanos – dijo Fugaku de inmediato – y como padre, yo…

_¿Se ha portado como uno? – lo interrumpió el blondo, esta vez mirándolo serio.

_... – el Uchiha mayor le sostuvo la mirada con desdén

_... – Itachi y Sasuke miraban al rubio sorprendidos

_Los quiero en el desayuno a las siete de la mañana – ordenó Fugaku mirando a sus hijos severamente

_Sí, padre – contestaron ambos

Antes de retirarse, Fugaku le dio una última mirada asesina al rubio, quien aún tenía sus desafiantes ojos clavados en él.

_¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó Naruto al notar las fijas miradas de Sasuke e Itachi, quienes se preguntaban si Naruto era, o muy valiente o muy tonto, para encarar así a alguien como Fugaku…

Probablemente era muy tonto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Eran las siete y quince minutos, y Fugaku comprobó que el comedor donde debían estar sus hijos, estaba vacío.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación, no había podido dormir bien esa noche…

"_¿Se ha portado como uno?"_

"_¿Se ha portado como uno?"_

"_¿Se ha portado como uno?"_

¿Qué podría saber ese chico de él? Él no tenía ni idea de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar, no tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

Al caminar por los pasillos, miró las fotos de su esposa que colgaban en la pared. La amó tanto… fue terrible para él cuando falleció.

De repente ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto del Uzumaki. Su desvergüenza ya había pasado los límites, y como dueño de la casa iba a pedirle que se vaya. No aguantaría otra de sus insolencias.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, Fugaku abrió la puerta y…

Se quedó tieso al ver el panorama frente a sus ojos.

Entonces cerró la puerta de nuevo, en un movimiento casi automático.

Estando fuera, resopló resignado. No sabía por qué, pero la escena en el cuarto del rubio le trajo un remoto recuerdo, de cuando su esposa aún vivía… de cuando aún se podían llamar _familia_.

_**/Flash Back/**_

__Mamá…_

__¿Hm? – la pelinegra, al escuchar la vocecita de su hijo de cuatro años, despertó y encendió la lámpara que estaba en el velador – ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó al verlo parado al lado de la cama_

__¿Puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó el niño_

__¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Sasu? ¿Sucede algo? – le cuestionó Mikoto_

_Sasuke, con sus manitas detrás de su espalda y mirando a sus pies, respondió quedito…_

__Es que hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama, y no quiero que me coma_

__Heh – sonrió con dulzura su madre_

__No molestes a tu madre, Sasuke – se escuchó la voz del padre, quien no se había movido de su posición, pero sí había escuchado todo porque era de las personas que tenían el sueño ligero – ve y dile a tu hermano_

__Ya le dije y él también se asustó – dijo Sasuke haciendo puchero_

__¡No es cierto! – se escuchó una cuarta voz en la habitación de repente, lo cual sorprendió a Fugaku, quien se volteó para verificar si era verdad – ¡Yo no estoy asustado! – y efectivamente estaba allí, Itachi, su hijo de siete años – ¿pero puedo dormir aquí también? No es que me dé miedo, es sólo… precaución – dijo el niño "valientemente"_

__Les dije que no vieran esa película de terror – les dijo Mikoto_

__Pero es que cuando la vimos tío Obito estaba con nosotros para cuidarnos, por eso no teníamos miedo – se defendió Sasuke – ¿sabías que tío Obito tiene súperpoderes que espantan a cualquier monstruo? – comentó el niño al recordarlo, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos – ¿Sabías que él mató al monstruo del pantano? ¿Sabías que él fue a la luna y comprobó que el queso de allá no tiene sal? ¿Sabías que él peleó contra un tigre y un león al mismo tiempo? ¿Sabías que él viajó a una isla que aún no descubrieron sólo para traerle la flor más rara y bonita a su novia? ¿Sabías que…?_

__¿Obito tiene novia? – preguntó Fugaku interrumpiéndolo sin poder evitarlo_

__Esas sólo eran mentiras, otouto-baka – dijo Itachi con mucha superioridad _

__¡No me digas baka! – hizo berrinche el menor_

__Yo no sabía que Obito tenía novia… - siguió diciendo Fugaku, pensativo_

__¡Sí tiene una novia! – dijo emocionado Sasuke – ¡Dice que es la más hermosa del mundo! ¡Y que algún día me la presentará! – contó feliz, pero luego cruzó los brazos y puso una cara molesta al acordarse de algo – pero cuando dice eso, su amigo Kakashi siempre se enoja y le pega_

__De seguro por envidia – aseguró Itachi_

__Creo que ya se olvidaron del monstruo… – le murmuró Mikoto a Fugaku por lo bajo_

__¡Tío Obito no está y no podrá protegernos del monstruo! – gritó Sasuke de repente _

_¡Tuk! – se escuchó un ruido de golpe de repente_

__... ¡! – Itachi y Sasuke se sobresaltaron y de un salto entraron a la cama de sus padres, casi tumbando a Fugaku para apegarse a su mamá_

__Es sólo el viento, niños – les dijo su madre sonriendo divertida al ver la reacción de sus dos hijos _

__Oigan, ustedes son hombres, así que actúen como tal y vayan a sus habitaciones – refunfuñó Fugaku sintiendo la falta de espacio en la cama_

__Técnicamente no somos hombres, somos niños – aclaró Itachi, sin moverse de donde estaba_

__Si es para que el monstruo me coma, prefiero ya no ser hombre – dijo el pequeño Sasuke tapando su cabeza con la sábana_

__Que eres un niño – repitió Itachi_

__¡Soy un hombrecito! – dijo enojado el menor_

__..._

__..._

__¿O sea que ahora quieres ser una mujercita?_

__¡No!_

__Tsk – se escuchó el quejido de Fugaku ante el ruido y la incomodidad._

__Papá no quiere que durmamos aquí porque quiere a mamá para él sólo – dijo Sasuke haciendo puchero_

__No es cierto – alegó el padre_

__¡Lo es!_

__¡No!_

__¡A dormir!_

_Y todos durmieron ante el mandato de Mikoto… nadie quería verla cuando se enoja._

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Fugaku caminó de vuelta al comedor, mirando de reojo las fotografías de Mikoto, para después desviar su mirada a cualquier parte que no sea su rostro.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Mmmh… – suspiró con agrado y sin abrir los ojos al percibir el calor y el aroma de Naruto; y sabiendo que estaba recostado sobre su hombro, se apegó más pasando su brazo por encima del rubio, pero en esa acción su mano chocó con algo impidiendo rodear completamente el torso de Naruto con su brazo.

Molesto, Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue…

__ "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"_ – pensó abriendo los ojos de par en par, sobresaltado.

¿Por qué rayos tenía el rostro de su dormido hermano en frente?

¿Y dónde estaba Naruto?

Entonces, ya más despierto, levantó la mirada y vio el rostro durmiente del rubio, notando la situación…

No era nada raro para él despertar al lado de Naruto, recostado sobre su hombro mientras el rubio lo abraza con un brazo.

Lo que no encajaba era…

¡Que Itachi estaba en la misma posición que él, sólo que al lado derecho! ¡Habiendo tantas almohadas, ¡¿por qué rayos tenía que escoger a Naruto para echarse encima? ¡¿Y por qué el muy dobe tenía un brazo alrededor de él? ¡AAAAAGH! ¡MALDITO! ¡Por más que esté durmiendo y no lo haga apropósito, aún así es un maldito!

Una enorme vena para reventar apareció en su cabeza mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes.

Esta situación sólo ameritaba una cosa…

_¡AAAH! – Naruto pegó un brinco despertando de pronto al sentir el repentino y fuerte dolor en su costado, producto de un soberano pellizco por parte de Sasuke – ¡qué pasó! ¡Dónde estoy! ¡Sea lo que sea, yo no fui! – gritó asustado y confundido mirando a todos lados.

Con el ruido y el movimiento brusco del rubio, Itachi se despertó también, sólo que calmadamente.

_¿Tan temprano ya haces escándalo? – bufó el pelilargo desperezándose un poco y después rodando sobre su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas al rubio, quien se estaba acariciando la parte maltratada.

_Tsk… me dolió, casi me sacas un pedazo… – refunfuñó Naruto mirando jetón a su esposo, quien estaba ya sentado y lo miraba muy enojado – teme – murmuró haciendo puchero – ¿Y tú qué haces en mi cama? – resopló el rubio mirando Itachi

_Anoche tú le seguiste con la jugarreta, se hizo tarde, nos cansamos y nos dormimos – respondió Itachi sin moverse de donde estaba, sintiendo flojera de levantarse.

_Tú también levántate, Itachi – le habló su hermano lanzándole una almohada, haciendo que el aludido tense los hombros con molestia – nuestro padre dijo… – miró el reloj – maldición, son las ocho y media.

_¿En serio? Mmmmh… – musitó Itachi quejosamente – nos espera un regaño – dijo con voz aburrida – ya lo veo diciendo: 'lo esperaría de cualquiera, menos de ti, Itachi' – habló con desdén tratando de remedar la voz de su padre.

_... – Naruto pestañeó un par de veces mientras observaba a los dos pelinegros levantarse…

¡Oh, por favor! ¿Fugaku les hablaba así siendo ya adultos?

Viéndolos de ese modo, casi parecían un par de niños.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Buenos días, padre – saludaron Itachi y Sasuke al entrar al comedor y ver a su padre sentado a la mesa, esperándolos.

Y antes de que Fugaku pudiera decir algo, el rubio entró al comedor de un salto…

**_¡BUENOS DÍAS!** – gritó sonriente sobresaltando a su suegro por la repentina entrada.

El Uchiha mayor se frotó la frente con sus dedos, tratando de contener su irritación.

_Usted es una verdadera plaga – fue el único comentario que hizo

_¿Está estreñido?

La única respuesta a esa repentina pregunta fue la cara de WTF de Fugaku.

_...

_...

_...

_ ¿Perdón? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor después de un rato de silencio y desconcierto de su parte.

_Está bien, lo perdono.

_¡¿Qué? – exclamó el mayor estresado

_¡Que quite esa cara, hombre! – vociferó el zorruno chico con energía y una sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Sonría!

_... – Fugaku cerró los ojos y se agarró la cabeza… y obviamente no estaba sonriendo.

_¡Vamos! – animó el rubio acercándose – No es tan difícil datteba-

_¡SLIP! THUMP!_

_¡AH! – fue el quejido de dolor del rubio, producto de haberse resbalado y caído, quedando sentado en el suelo.

_... … – Sasuke e Itachi lo miraron en silencio, y después… – ¡Hahahahahahah! – se pusieron a reír.

_¿De qué se ríen, bastardos? – se quejó Naruto abochornado y enojado – ¡Me dolió, saben?

_¡Cof! ¡Cof!... – escuchó la "tos" de su suegro en medio de las risas de esos dos, y lo miró notando que disimuladamente se estaba tapando la boca con una mano mientras miraba a un lado…

Se estaba aguantando la risa.

Con que _eso_ le causaba gracia, eh?...

Desgraciado

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido de venir – le susurró Sasuke al rubio que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa victoriosa cargando varias cosas necesarias para un relajante día de campo al aire libre.

Naruto soltó una risita mientras miraba a su suegro, quien caminaba por delante y parecía estar refunfuñando algo dentro de su boca.

Luego el blondo le contestó a Sasuke

_Es que le dije que si no lo hacía, lo manosearía…

_...

_Es broma, heheheheh – se rió al ver la cara de desagrado del pelinegro – es que lo ayudé con su trabajo – terminó respondiendo.

_¿En serio? – cuestionó Sasuke levantando una ceja incrédulo

_Sí, es que estaba haciendo una selección de la mejor propuesta de marketing de la empresa en la que está trabajando, y yo lo ayudé a seleccionar – sonrió encogiendo los hombros – ya sabes que yo soy licenciado en Marketing también, lo estudié paralelamente con Administración de empresas.

_Mh – musitó sonriendo de lado – cuando te esfuerzas en ser un nerd, lo eres.

_¡Heheh! Tomaré eso como un cumplido, teme.

_Sigo pensando que no es muy higiénico comer al aire libre – opinó Fugaku al llegar a la mesa (que era hecha de cemento al igual que los bancos) que estaba en la parte lateral de la quinta, debajo de un enorme árbol. Tuvieron que ir allí ya que Fugaku se negó a comer sobre un mantel puesto en el pasto.

_¡Olvídese de la higiene! – rezongó el Uzumaki poniendo la cesta de comida sobre la mesa – Además, ya suficiente es con el trabajo que me obligó a hacer Itachi… - se quejó refunfuñando y mirando de reojo al mencionado mientras sacaba algo de la cesta – hasta la miserable aceituna está envuelta en plástico… – dijo dramáticamente mostrando la aceituna en su mano – ¡LA ACEITUNA!

_Hump – Itachi sonrió ante el berrinche del rubio.

_¡No te rías, bastardo! ¡Me costó mucho! – gritó Naruto lanzándole la aceituna en plena frente, haciendo que se borre su sonrisa y le aparezca una venota en la cabeza aguantándose de devolverle de la misma forma… ¡pero no!... él era un Uchiha. Era elegante, sereno, calmado, refinado, y con una educación que supera c…

_¡Trágatela! – ahora Itachi estaba encima de Naruto tratando de hacer que se coma la aceituna mientras éste pataleaba para quitárselo de encima.

_¡No! ¡Gh! ¡No me gusta la aceituna, tebayo!

_... – mientras que Fugaku sólo miraba sin decir nada, y no culpaba a su hijo por ese comportamiento… ya que él mismo tenía ganas de hacer eso.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_¡Contemos chistes! – esa fue la ocurrencia del rubio después de merendar y tener conversaciones que cosas triviales (de las cuales Fugaku se había abstenido de participar) – Sasuke empieza – dijo mirando al susodicho

_... – Sasuke lo miró con su típica cara de 'Ni hablar'.

_Está bien, yo empiezo – decidió Naruto resignado, pero sin quitar su ánimo – es una adivinanza… ¿Cuál es el animal que más lee?

_Itachi – respondió Sasuke sonriendo ladeadamente.

_Otouto-baka – rezongó el hermano mayor mandándole una despectiva mirada.

_No, es… – Naruto hizo suspenso antes de decir la respuesta – ¡el león! ¡HAHAHAHA! – se puso a reír

_... – y era el único que reía

_... – y Naruto lo notó y se calló – ¿No le entendieron?... lee… león…

_...

Grillo: ….

_Olvídenlo… – se rindió el rubio – a ver, otro, respondan si son inteligentes… ¿qué animal tiene alas y no vuela, tiene pico y no picotea, y tiene patas y no anda?

_... – los hermanos Uchiha se miraron de reojo

_ El avestruz tiene alas y no vuela – mencionó Fugaku de repente, lo cual sorprendió a sus hijos al verlo participar.

_Mh… pero picotea y anda… – opinó Sasuke.

_Un kiwi – propuso Itachi.

_... – Sasuke y Fugaku lo miraron raro.

_¿Qué? Tiene alas y no vuela, tiene pico y no picotea – justificó el pelilargo.

_Pero anda… - dijo el hermano menor – además el kiwi picotea.

_... – hubo silencio meditativo por un momento…

_Una mariquita – propuso Sasuke.

_La mariquita vuela – dijo Itachi.

_A veces no.

_...

_...

Y otra vez el silencio…

_¿Se rinden? – preguntó Naruto sonriente.

_... – los tres Uchiha lo miraron y resoplaron. Entonces Naruto continuó…

_La respuesta es… – dijo haciendo suspenso – ¡Un pájaro muerto! ¡HAHAHAHAHHA!

_... – una venota apareció en cada cabeza de los Uchiha al escuchar esa tonta respuesta.

_¡A ver, otro chiste! – dijo Naruto rápidamente, por el miedo – apuesto a que morirán de la risa... – sonrió algo nervioso – ¿qué es lo primero que ve el Tigre Tony cuando come cereal?

_... – nadie respondió, pero los tres lo miraban expectantes.

_¡ZU_CARITA_! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_...

Silencio…

_Aaaagh – se quejó Naruto al ver las caras aburridas frente a él – ¿qué tengo que hacer para que se rían? ¿lanzarme de un precipicio?

Al rubio se le estremeció todo cuando los tres Uchiha sonrieron ante la dizque proposición.

¡Y su maldito suegro estaba sonriendo también!

_¡Trío de desquiciados! ¡No pienso hacerlo! – reclamó el rubio haciendo puchero – A ver, adivinen… ¿qué le dice un burro a otro burro? – hizo una nueva pregunta

_Vamos a buscar a Naruto para que seamos tres – respondió Sasuke sonriendo.

Los hermanos rieron ante el chiste y Fugaku sonrió.

Naruto estiró la jeta enojado-

_No, teme, te equivocaste – dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado – en realidad dice: Ven, Itachi, vamos a buscar a nuestro papá.

_... – las sonrisas de los tres Uchiha se deshicieron y le mandaron una mirada asesina al blondo

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – el Uzumaki se mató de risa al ver sus caras.

_**/Dos horas después…/**_

_Tienes que darme 650 dólares – dijo Itachi extendiendo la mano hacia Sasuke

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y le dio sus 650 dólares.

_Ahora es mi turno, tebayo – dijo Naruto lanzando los dados – ¡Ocho! ¡Un número de la suerte! – afirmó feliz agarrando su pieza de juego, que era un caballo, y moviéndolo ocho lugares en el tablero de monopolio.

_Te vas a prisión

_¡Qué! – reclamó el rubio ante el veredicto que le leyó Itachi – ¡No te creo! ¡Déjame ver! – se inclinó sobre el Uchiha, que estaba sentado a su lado, para poder leer el cartoncito del juego.

_¡Dobe, no discutas y ve a la cárcel de una vez! – dijo Sasuke llevando la pieza en forma de caballo hacia el espacio que decía cárcel, y enojado de ver que el rubio se estaba acercando mucho a su hermano, demasiado para su gusto.

_¡Oh no! ¡Kyuubi! – lloriqueó el blondo al ver a su caballo en la cárcel.

_No te preocupes, yo pagaré tu fianza

_¿De veras? – preguntó Naruto volteándose hacia Itachi, quien le dedicaba una bonita sonrisa.

_¡No puedes hacer eso! – espetó Sasuke de inmediato – ¡Él mismo tiene que pagar su fianza para salir!

_Claro que puedo – dijo el hermano mayor

_¡No puedes!

_Puedo

_¡No!

_Sí

_¡No!

_**¡Ya! **– interrumpió Fugaku haciendo que sus hijos queden calladitos – es mi turno – informó para después lanzar los dados sobre el tablero – Cinco – y avanzó cinco espacios

_Está en mi territorio, tiene que pagarme 700 dólares, tebayo – dijo el rubio feliz mientras recibía el falso dinero como si fuera de verdad – ¡Con esto pagaré mi fianza, tebayo!

_Dije que yo te la pagaría – recalcó Itachi.

_¡Que no se la pagarás! – discutió Sasuke con ganas de saltar sobre el cuello de su hermano.

_Lo haré

_¡No!

_Sí

_¡NO!

De repente unas suaves gotas de agua que cayeron sobre el tablero interrumpieron la discusión, y se percataron de que…

_Está lloviznando… – comentó el rubio mirando al cielo.

_Que oportuno – dijo Fugaku mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa guardando las piezas y dando el juego por terminado.

_¿Eh? ¿Entonces moriré en la cárcel, y mojado de paso? – lloriqueó Naruto al ver que se llevaban el tablero para ir a resguardarse bajo el techo de madera (que estaba levantado con pilares de madera y no tenía paredes) que había allí cerca.

_¿Qué haces, dobe? Ven aquí – lo llamó Sasuke desde su resguardo al ver que Naruto se quedaba parado bajo la lluvia, mirando al cielo todo ensimismado.

_Y está soleado… – dijo el rubio sin moverse de donde estaba, y sonrió feliz mientras las suaves gotas de lluvia caían sobre él y la luz del sol las hacía brillar como perlas.

_... – los tres pelinegros sólo lo miraban raro.

_¿Nunca han estado bajo una lluvia soleada? – les preguntó al ver sus caras – ¡Es lo mejor!

_... – ellos seguían mirándolo raro.

_¡Vengan aquí! – exclamó acercándose, primero hacia Itachi y Sasuke, colocándose detrás de ellos y empujándolos hacia la lluvia.

Y como el entusiasmo del rubio pocas veces podía ser contrarrestado, simplemente se dejaron hacer hasta quedar bajo las gotas de lluvia.

Y para serse sinceros, ambos coincidieron al pensar que estar allí traía una agradable sensación.

_Se siente bien – fue el comentario de Itachi, apreciando el brillo de las gotas que caían del firmamento.

Naruto sonrió feliz ante la afirmación y luego miró a Sasuke para ver su reacción.

Al ver que el pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa, el rubio sonrió más ampliamente aún.

Aunque todavía le faltaba algo…

_¡Usted también venga! – llamó a Fugaku, quien seguía bajo techo.

El hombre lo miró inmutable.

_Como si fuera a permitir que… ¡ah! – exclamó cuando el rubio lo agarró de la muñeca y de un tirón lo hizo salir de donde estaba.

_¿Ve? – dijo Naruto cuando ya estuvieron bajo la lluvia – ¿No es genial?

_... – Fugaku continuaba con su expresión indiferente – creo que nos enfermaremos – alegó resoplando

_¡No nos enfermaremos si entramos en calor! – exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia Sasuke – ¡la traes! – dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza y después salió corriendo.

_¡DOBE! – se quejó el pelinegro, quien se volteó y corrió tras él para devolverle el golpe.

_¡AUCH! – y se lo devolvió.

Al ver que se lo habían devuelto, Naruto fijó su mirada en Itachi que estaba cerca de él.

_A mí no me metas en tus…

_¡La traes! – dijo el rubio dándole un zape a su cuñado, y luego salió corriendo.

_Te voy a… – refunfuñó Itachi, pero sin ganas de correr detrás del rubio, le pegó al que estaba más cerca.

_¡Auch! – se quejó Sasuke.

_¿Qué? en la guerra todo se vale – dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

_¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio cuando recibió un zape de Sasuke, quien después salió corriendo – ¿A mí por qué?

_Tú empezaste, baka

Naruto miró a los Uchiha, y al que tenía más cerca era…

_¡Usted la trae! – exclamó el rubio dándole un zape en la nuca a su suegro y corrió lejos.

_... – Fugaku se quedó con cara de pasmado. No había sido un golpe fuerte, pero realmente le sorprendió que alguien se atreva a hacerle eso.

_¡Vamos! ¡No sea así! – soltó el blondo al ver que el mayor no perseguía a nadie – ¡Mire! Itachi y Sasuke están cerca, ¡Deles! – animó Naruto

Como respuesta, Fugaku giró los ojos.

Y de repente sonó su celular.

_¿Hola? – contestó, y antes de poder escuchar una respuesta de la persona al otro lado…

_¡MATANGA! – el teléfono desapareció de su mano.

_... – sorprendido, se volteó y vio al rubio a unos metros lejos de él, con su celular en su poder.

Y de repente Naruto se llevó el celular a la oreja y comenzó a hablar con la otra persona.

_El Señor Fugaku está de vacaciones, llámelo de aquí a una semana – y ¡Beep! colgó

_¡Uzumaki! – exclamó el Uchiha mayor – ¡Devuélvame eso! – exigió bastante alterado

_¡JAMAS! – fue la respuesta del rubio, quien después le sacó la lengua – ¡MUAHAHAHA! – rió corriendo más lejos todavía – Lo tendrá de vuelta sólo si me atrapa

_No voy a entrar en su infantil juego de…

De repente se calló cuando vio al Uzumaki tecleando su celular, y luego…

_Hola, ¿Ronaldo?, Soy yo, Fugaku – dijo el rubio fingiendo una voz exageradamente gruesa – dile a Felipe que cancele el negocio de…

_¡DAME ESO, MOCOSO!

Ahora Naruto escapaba mientras Fugaku corría tras él

_¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡Nunca me atrapará, tebayo! – exclamó victorioso.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

__Naruto_… – escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado desde la lejanía – Naruto… – esta vez la voz estaba más cerca.

Esforzándose un poco, el rubio abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos rostros frente a él.

_¿Mmh? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Son ustedes?... – estrechó los ojos distinguiendo mejor las figuras – oh… no sabía que tenía dos _mamás_ – sonrió de lado

_Idiota – dijeron Sasuke e Itachi al mismo tiempo, frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que el rubio ya estaba consciente de que eran ellos.

_¿En qué estabas pensando, usuratonkachi? – refunfuñó el menor de los Uchiha mientras ponía un trapo remojado en alcohol sobre la frente de Naruto.

_Fuiste un tarado de primera – refunfuñó Itachi igualmente, mientras le ponía una bandita en la mandíbula, donde estaba la parte herida.

_¿Qué… Qué pasó? – preguntó el rubio desconcertado al percatarse de su situación – Me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo – dijo quejoso, soltando un gemido de al sentir dolor en su costado.

_¿Qué más? Nuestro padre te alcanzó y te dio soberano golpe que te puso a dormir – gruñó Sasuke, aún molesto y perturbado por lo que había pasado – y afortunadamente sólo tienes heridas superficiales

_... – Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido – ¿Él me agarró a patadas?

_No exageres, dobe – dijo el Uchiha menor girando los ojos – sólo te dio un golpe certero en una parte de tu hombro que hizo que te desmayes… y lo demás fue de lo que rodaste por una empinada al caer desmayado

_Woah, rodé por una empinada... – musitó el rubio sorprendido – quisiera haber estado consciente para saber cómo se siente, heheheheh – rió, haciendo que a los otros dos les salga una venota en la frente. Ellos se habían preocupado, y luego viene el atolondrado rubio a decir una burrada de esas como si rodar por una empinada no hubiera sido nada. Lo lanzarían de un precipicio a ver si le gusta _saber cómo se siente_ – me alegra que el señor Fugaku se haya divertido – dijo sonriente.

_Se divirtió sólo cuando te dio el golpe, baka – refunfuñó Itachi.

_Sí, usuratonkachi, ya deja de fastidiarlo – refunfuñó Sasuke esta vez – sea lo que sea que estés intentando, no resulta ni resultará

_Mmh, ¿eso creen?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_**/Al otro día…/**_

_Buenos dí… eh? – Naruto interrumpió su saludo al no ver a nadie alrededor, lo cual era extraño porque ya eran las ocho con cuarenta y cinco – ¿dónde están todos?

Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue encaminarse a la habitación de Sasuke.

Al llegar allí, encontró la puerta abierta y vio al moreno sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

_¿Sasuke? – lo llamó extrañado.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina presencia de Naruto, pero lo supo disimular.

_Ah, hola, dobe – saludó sonriendo.

Naruto sudó frío. Esa sonrisa falsa no era propia de Sasuke.

_Ehm… – de todas formas, decidió dejar eso de lado por el momento – ¿Ya desayunaste?

_Aún no, ¿vamos? – Sasuke se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo del cuarto.

Naruto lo siguió de cerca. Había algo muy raro en Sasuke, y no iba a dejar pasar algo así.

_Sasuke – lo llamó parándose frente a él, haciendo que el pelinegro se detenga – ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué tienes?

_... – Sasuke se quedó un momento mirando esos preocupados ojos azules – ¿De qué hablas, usuratonkachi? – preguntó levantando una ceja – vamos, tengo hambre – se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino al comedor, dejando al rubio desconcertado.

Al llegar al comedor, se sentaron a desayunar sin decir nada más. Y en eso entró Itachi.

_Buenos días, Sasuke, Naruto-kun – saludó el mayor, y luego se sentó en su lugar.

_Buen día – saludó Sasuke

_... – Naruto los miró en silencio a ambos. Itachi no hizo contacto con los ojos… ¿O sea que Itachi también?

_¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el té? – preguntó el pelilargo al percibir la fija mirada del Uzumaki.

_Ehm, no, lo que pasa es que… – se calló suspirando con resignación – no es nada, tebayo.

Y con ello terminó la charla

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Sasuke… – lo llamó, haciendo que el pelinegro levante su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

_¿Sí? – preguntó mientras el rubio se paraba frente a él.

_Dime qué sucede – exigió Naruto seriamente.

_¿De qué hablas, dobe? – preguntó el Uchiha volviendo los ojos a su libro – No sucede nada.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

_Sasuke – lo llamó de nuevo, quitándole el libro de las manos – sabes que odio que me mientan, por favor, dime qué es lo que sucede.

_... – Sasuke levantó la mirada encontrándose con ese par de zafiros azules que le pedían respuesta – hoy… – comenzó a decir bajando los ojos – es la fecha en que murió mi madre.

Naruto se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.

_Oh… – musitó incómodo el rubio – yo… lo siento mucho, Sasuke… – se disculpó sintiéndose mal al ver la aflicción en los ojos del pelinegro. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá – pero no deberías estar triste, recuerda lo que te dije sobre llevarla siempre en tu corazón y hacer que ella esté feliz.

_No es por eso que estoy así – aclaró Sasuke – ni Itachi tampoco… – agregó sabiendo que Naruto también había notado el comportamiento de su hermano – es por nuestro padre.

_¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó el blondo, recordando que no lo había visto en todo el día

_Cada vez que llega esta fecha… él va a un bar y se emborracha – contó abatido – se deprime mucho, a veces siento que no va a regresar vivo... todos los años… es lo mismo…

Hubo silencio por un momento.

Entonces Naruto apretó los puños y de golpe se puso de pie.

Sasuke lo miró y vio su furiosa expresión en el rostro antes de que el rubio se aleje a paso rápido.

_¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sasuke desconcertado al ver que Naruto agarró su chaqueta negra dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

_Voy a salir – dijo el rubio, y sin más, se fue.

_Naruto…

_¿A dónde va? – escuchó a alguien preguntando detrás suyo. No necesitaba voltearse para saber que era su hermano.

_No lo sé.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Naruto conducía por la ciudad en busca de los bares más cercanos. Ya había entrado a varios en busca del Uchiha del demonio y se le había pasado toda la tarde. Ya había anochecido.

Rayos, no quería que Sasuke quede más preocupado de lo que ya estaba, pero esto era algo necesario.

En lo que conducía, vio un local que podría ser opción para buscar, así que se estacionó y decidió entrar.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, pesquisó con la mirada alrededor del lugar para ver si encontraba una figura familiar. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero se podía ver claramente de una persona a otra.

De repente su vista se posó en una persona que estaba sentada a una mesa, de espaldas. Pero a pesar de estar de espaldas, era inconfundible.

Naruto frunció el ceño y, sujetando con fuerza 'cierta cosa' que había traído para resolver este asunto, se acercó a esa persona que en este momento sostenía un vaso de sake.

El rubio se paró al lado de la mesa, de frente al hombre, logrando ver y verificar su rostro. Y como supuso, el hombre lo ignoró y siguió bebiendo.

_¡Thump! –_ se escuchó un golpe seco chocando con la madera de la mesa, haciendo que Fugaku levante un poco su demacrada mirada para ver lo que el rubio le había puesto en frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su esposa.

_Mírela – siseó el Uzumaki con ira contenida, apuntando al porta-retrato que había traído – ¿Usted cree que ella lo está mirando en este momento con el mismo rostro feliz? ¿Viendo lo que usted está haciendo?

_Ella está muerta – espetó el Uchiha, bajando la mirada.

_Acaso cuando usted mira el rostro de sus hijos, ¿no la recuerda? – le preguntó con enojo – ellos son parte de ella, no está muerta.

_... – Fugaku mantuvo su mirada gacha y sin decir nada

_¿Sabe por qué cada vez que mira su foto ve su rostro decepcionado? – preguntó Naruto, haciendo que el Uchiha se sorprenda… ¿cómo sabía él eso? – Es porque ella se siente así, decepcionada y triste… ¿con qué cara cree usted que lo está mirando en este momento? – cuestionó el rubio estrechando la mirada

Fugaku se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego la llevó a sus ojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

_Usted es el hombre en el cual ella confió para criar y amar a sus hijos… ¿dónde quedó ese hombre?

En ese momento, el hombre ya estaba llorando amargamente a causa de esas palabras.

_... – Naruto lo miró con lástima, y luego se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado para quedar a la misma altura de su suegro, y así poder hablar con él mirándolo a la cara – haga que ella esté contenta, y podrá ver su sonrisa cada vez que la mire.

_Ya es tarde… – siseó el Uchiha con amargura – mis hijos ya son adultos e independientes, es demasiado tarde para reivindicarme…

_Nunca es demasiado tarde, ellos aún esperan su cariño y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el final de sus días… – aseguró el rubio – tal vez ya no pueda ayudarlos con la tarea del colegio o enseñarles a andar en bicicleta o comprarles un helado cuando sacan buenas calificaciones, ya no son niños pero… que los quiera por lo que realmente son y piensan, eso es lo que esperan. Que los comprenda, que los escuche, que los entienda, que los apoye. Eso es lo que ellos quieren. Son humanos, tienen sentimientos, y se equivocan como cualquiera

_… – Fugaku permaneció en silencio por un momento – yo no soy como usted… – dijo melancólico – yo no estoy acostumbrado a…

_No le digo que sea diferente ni otra persona… – interrumpió el blondo – simplemente tiene que expresar de alguna forma el amor que siente por sus hijos – dijo el rubio mirando la fotografía de aquella madre que sonreía abrazando a sus dos hijos, igual de felices que ella – ¿cuántas veces le dijo a Sasuke que está orgulloso de él? ¿Cuántas veces le preguntó a Itachi lo que realmente piensa y quiere?

_... – Fugaku se quedó en silencio, pensativo – si tú lo dices…

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente.

_¡Vamos a casa, hombre! – exclamó Naruto dándole un amistoso zape en la espalda. Lastimosamente no midió su fuerza y el hombre casi se cae de cara al suelo, sin mencionar que le dolió la cabeza por el repentino movimiento.

_¡Bestia! – exclamó el Uchiha enojado.

_¡Hahahahahahah!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke estaba en el balcón, esperando alguna señal de Naruto, quien se había ido antes del almuerzo y en este momento eran las nueve y media de la noche. Había tratado de llamarlo, pero el rubio tenía el celular apagado.

Más que preocupado, Sasuke estaba consternado.

Y este era el momento de tratar de reemplazar su desesperación con enojo…

_Tsk, ese dobe, ¿qué se cree? ¿Qué puede hacer lo que se le da la gana?, más le vale tener una buena explicación cuando llegue, porque sino… – de repente vio el auto de Naruto pasar por la entrada de la quinta – ¡Naruto…! – corrió hacia las escaleras para salir al encuentro del rubio. Cualquiera diría que está corriendo a abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero alguien lo detuvo del brazo, así que nunca lo sabrán.

_Sasuke – llamó Itachi deteniéndolo. El menor observó inquisidor a su hermano, quien con la mirada le pedía que espere.

Mientras tanto, Naruto ayudaba a su suegro a sostenerse en pie y entrar en la casa, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde lo dejó sentado sobre la cama y fue a servirle un vaso con agua de la jarra que estaba en el velador.

_Tiene que tomar varios vasos de agua, es recomendable para que no se enferme – le dijo entregándole el vaso – tome.

El Uchiha sujetó el vaso.

_Usted… es una buena persona, Uzumaki – le dijo el mayor con la mirada perdida en el vaso de agua.

_Seeh, debo ser muy bueno para aguantarlo, ¡hahahahahah! – se rió al ver la cara de troll que puso su suegro – por cierto, ¿cómo hizo que Mikoto-san se enamorara de usted? Eso debió ser su más grande hazaña.

_Para que lo sepa, yo era el más codiciado en mis tiempos de la academia, así que podía tener a cualquier chica – dijo el mayor arrogantemente.

_Ya, pero dudo que ella haya sido cualquier chica – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo de lado.

Fugaku sonrió ante la afirmación.

_Es cierto, me costó mucho conquistarla – confesó.

_¡Hahahah! Lo sabía – dijo el blondo sonriente – bueno… – se dirigió a la puerta para salir – ahora descanse – dijo dejando el porta-retrato en el escritorio antes de irse.

Ya afuera, el rubio soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Ahora sólo quería irse a dormir… ¡no podía creer que se le haya ido un día entero!

_Naruto

Naruto alzó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre, encontrándose con Sasuke e Itachi, que lo miraban expectantes sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

El blondo les sonrió.

_No se preocupen – les dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno – ya traje al señor Fugaku y está muy bien – aseguró con una sonrisa – ahora quiero que ustedes se vayan a dormir, porque mañana vamos a hacer deporte ¡y no quiero desganados, tebayo! – les dijo animado

_... – Itachi y Sasuke sólo se le quedaron mirando entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

_Buenas noches – les dijo el rubio pasando de largo y encaminándose a su habitación.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron solos. Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que…

_¿Y bien? – la voz de Itachi rompió el silencio – ¿Aceptarás ser mi padrino de bodas, otouto?

_¡Cállate!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_**/Al otro día…/**_

Sasuke caminó en dirección a la sala, donde encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico… ¿de dónde rayos sacó un periódico estando tan lejos de la ciudad?

_Buen día, padre – saludó el menor

_Buen día, Sasuke – saludó de vuelta

Sasuke lo observó en silencio por un momento. Parecía como si no hubiera sucedido nada ayer. Se preguntaba qué rayos había hecho Naruto con su padre… … tal vez le dio un puñetazo y lo dejó inconsciente, esa era la naturaleza del rubio… aunque había aprendido a cambiar ese tipo de 'lenguaje' con el verbal. No sabría decir cuál usó.

_Ehm… – comenzó a decir el menor, temiendo molestar a su padre por alguna razón – ¿Viste… viste a Naruto?

_Sí, está afuera con Itachi.

_¡Plin!_ – una venota apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke y tensó todo su cuerpo aprovechando que su padre no tenía la mirada en él.

_Gracias, permiso – dijo entre dientes y se retiró rápidamente.

¿Por qué rayos su padre siempre le contestaba así? Hasta parecía que lo hacía apropósito el muy desgra… cof! cof!

_¡Yo era el campeón cuando estaba en la academia, tebayo! – escuchó la voz del rubio, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Al acercarse más a la fuente de la voz, Sasuke escuchó los rebotes de… ¿una pelota de básquet?

Al llegar a la cancha, comprobó que Naruto e Itachi estaban allí, jugando básquet.

_Pues demuéstramelo – dijo Itachi tapando el paso del rubio, quien tenía la pelota en su poder y trataba de ver una abertura para acercarse al cesto de anotación.

_¡Ya verás! – dijo disponiéndose a pasarlo.

_Naruto – llamó Sasuke, haciendo que el rubio se detenga y hagan una pausa en el juego.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Buenos días! – lo saludó sonriente – estamos jugando básquet, tebayo – dijo pasando el balón de una mano a otra – yo le voy ganando a Itachi diez a cuatro – contó victorioso

Itachi lo miró levantando una ceja

_Tú vas diez, yo voy veintidós, Naruto.

_¡No es cierto! – rezongó el rubio avergonzado – ¡Estás contando mal!

Sasuke giró los ojos. Le interesaba un pepino cómo ande el juego, él había venido por otra cosa.

_Naruto, ven, quiero hablar contigo – le dijo (o mejor dicho, ordenó) el Uchiha menor.

_Ahora voy, pero antes quiero meterle un cesto más a Itachi para que aprenda – dijo el rubio sosteniendo el balón firmemente con la intención de seguir en lo que se había quedado.

Hizo un pique desde la mitad de la cancha mientras que Itachi estaba cerca del cesto para cubrir y quitarle la pelota. Naruto se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad, pero lo que nunca imaginó que pasaría era que…

_¡Thump! _

Y la pelota salió volando hacia quién sabe dónde.

_... – después del impacto con el suelo, Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, encontrándose con el rubio encima de él y con su nariz chocando con la suya, mirándolo igual de sorprendido.

_Heheheh – rió Naruto avergonzado, pero aún sin moverse de donde estaba – lo siento, creo que me tropecé con los cordones de mis zapatos, no me fijé que estaban desata…

_**¡PUM! **__–_ Una patadota lo empujó en su costado haciendo que salga de encima de Itachi

_¡Agh! – se quejó de dolor el rubio – ¡Pero qué rayos haces, Sasuke! – le reclamó mirando hacia arriba para ver el rostro del Uchiha que estaba parado frente a él.

A Naruto se le estremeció todo cuando vio la cara de homicida de Sasuke, quien estaba envuelto en un aura negra asesina.

**_Ven aquí, maldito usuratonkachi**

Acto seguido, el moreno agarró al Uzumaki de la solapa y lo arrastró hasta llevarlo fuera de la vista de Itachi, quien sólo miró la escena con desconcierto.

_¡Qué hice! ¡Qué hice! – preguntó el rubio asustado mientras era arrastrado, y después fue estampado contra la pared – ¡Sea lo que sea yo no fui!

_¿Se puede saber qué tienes tú con mi hermano? – preguntó Sasuke rabioso y sin vueltas

Naruto lo miró extrañado, y pestañeó un par de veces antes de digerir la pregunta.

_¿Yo? – preguntó medio perdido – ¿A qué te refieres?

_Veo que te llevas muy bien con él, **demasiado bien** diría yo – dijo estrechando los ojos, los cuales estaban bien clavados en los de Naruto, como pretendiendo con eso no darle chance de mentirle.

_¿Ah...? – Naruto pareció no entender, pero luego respondió según lo que comprendió – pues… supongo que sí – dijo encogiendo los hombros – ¿no te pone feliz?

_¿QUE? – vociferó Sasuke incrédulo – ¡estúpido! ¡Cómo me va a poner feliz!

_¿Por qué no? – preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja – me estoy llevando bien con tu familia, ¿no es eso lo que todo esposo o esposa quiere?

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado. Entonces comprendió que Naruto no había entendido la indirecta – tsk, ¡no me refiero a eso, idiota! Yo… me refiero a que… – hizo una pausa conteniendo su rabia – tú… y él… tienen… - apretó los labios antes de decirlo – _algo_

_... – Naruto lo miró y…

Lo miró.

Sasuke notó, con esa cara de "inteligente" que le estaba poniendo el rubio, que no había entendido ni jota de lo que le estaba reclamando.

_Me refiero a que parece que tuvieran… una relación – siseó con rabia entre dientes.

_... – Naruto seguía mirándolo con la misma cara de "inteligente".

A Sasuke le cayó una gotaza en la sien, ¿en serio no puede captar una indirecta tan directa?... tsk, tendría que aclarárselo.

_Hablo de que parece que me estás poniendo los cuernos.

_... – Naruto seguía mirándolo con la misma cara, con la única diferencia de que esta vez fijó sus ojos en la cabeza de Sasuke, como tratando de encontrar alguna rara protuberancia.

Y Sasuke perdió la paciencia.

_¡Que me estás traicionando con Itachi, idiota!

_... – los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, al parecer ya había entendido – ¿que QUÉ? – exclamó el rubio atónito – ¿crees que hago tal_ cosa_ con Itachi? ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así, teme? Yo sería incapaz de…

_¡No te hagas el inocente! – interrumpió el pelinegro – ¡Yo sé que lo has estado mirando con…! ... tus… … ¡ojos! – se sentía de lo más tonto al decir eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

_... – Naruto lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza – Ni modo que lo mire con mi nariz.

_¡No quiero que lo mires con nada!

_Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? No me gusta tanto como para verlo de ese modo

_¿TANTO? – resaltó el Uchiha

_¡Gustar, sinónimo de Agradar, teme! – aclaró el rubio – además… yo lo veo como un hermano. Sería incestuoso si yo…

_Hermano… – siseó entre dientes Sasuke – te recuerdo que _eso_ era precisamente lo que decías de mí y ¡sorpresa! Ahora estamos CASADOS – resaltó enojado

_... – Naruto lo miró sorprendido por un momento, pero luego sonrió levemente – sí, Sasuke, estamos casados – musitó acercándose más al pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – ¿y sabes por qué estamos casados? – le preguntó metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de la nuca del Uchiha, acariciándolo suavemente – Es porque te amo – aseguró sin quitar ni un momento sus ojos de los de Sasuke – ¿crees que dejaría de amarte tan fácilmente?

_... – Sasuke sólo se le quedó mirando

_Sasuke, te amo, jamás te cambiaría por nadie – le aseguró con una sonrisa – mira, antes no sabía diferenciar mis sentimientos, por eso te llamaba 'hermano', pero ahora sé perfectamente que a ti te amo, en cambio a Itachi o a otra persona sí que podría llamarlo hermano… es casi como Shikamaru o Gaara

_Con ellos nunca te portas así – refunfuñó el Uchiha

_Lo que pasa es que ellos tienen su carácter, e Itachi tiene el suyo, por eso nos llevamos algo diferente

_... – Sasuke resopló manteniendo su cara molesta aún

_Vamos, Sasuke – le sonrió el rubio tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mire a los ojos – No te enojes, bonito – le dijo mirándolo dulcemente, haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño sintiendo los colores en la cara… ¿Bonito? Tsk, ese dobe – te robé de una boda, me casé contigo, y estoy aquí por ti. Y aunque suene muy cursi y típico… tú eres el único para mí, y siempre será así

_... – Sasuke lo miró fijamente y en esos ojos azules no encontró otra cosa que no sea sinceridad y cariño. Ahora se sentía idiota y abochornado por pensar tonterías – tienes razón, suena muy cursi

Naruto rió ante lo dicho por el moreno. Luego lo acercó a su rostro para darle un beso, y el otro lo recibió gustoso.

Pero ese beso, que parecía que iba ser de esos largos que le gustan, duró tres segundos y el rubio se separó.

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro, viendo que Naruto miraba hacia atrás

_Nada, es que pueden vernos – dijo el rubio volviendo sus ojos a Sasuke – será mejor que volvamos – sonrió, algo triste para su gusto.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Naruto se vio abrazado por Sasuke, quien hundió su rostro en su cuello, y eso tomó al rubio completamente por sorpresa.

__ "Me está abrazando…"_ – pensaba el blondo paralizado – _"¡me está abrazando! ¡me está abrazando!"_

Con florcitas invisibles alrededor, Naruto decidió devolverle el abrazo estrechándolo fuerte, porque si no lo hacía se derretiría.

_¿Por qué están abrazados? – esa era la voz de Itachi, detrás de Naruto

_... – Sasuke se sobresaltó… ¡OH NO! ¡Los habían descubierto!

Naruto lo soltó y se dio media vuelta encarando a Itachi y…

_Es porque… – habló el rubio con voz triste y lastimera, sin mencionar la cara que tenía. Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿el dobe estaba actuando? ¡Y lo hacía bien el desgraciado! – Sasuke me acaba de contar que hablaron a mi celular para darme una noticia terrible – dijo con aflicción – mi Kyuubi… ¡se murió!

**/*/Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…/*/**

_¡ACHOF! – estornudó de repente el caballo

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó Suigetsu ante el estornudo – Karin… – le habló zarandeándole el brazo – ¡creo que Kyuubi se está enfermando! – le dijo apuntando al caballo que estaba en la caballeriza – ¡¿y si se muere? – exclamó asustado

_¿Y qué? – dijo Karin con desdén, arrugando la nariz – Que se muera ese caballo desgraciado.

_¿Estás loca? ¡Naruto-sama nos matará si piensa que se murió porque no lo cuidamos bien!

_Es cierto… – concordó ella pensativa – pero Sasuke-san se pondrá feliz, y si él está feliz, entonces Naruto-sama también.

_No seas idiota, esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke-san – aseguró el peliceleste – Naruto-sama puede ser un caramelo con su esposo, pero con nosotros no estará nada feliz! ¡Créeme!

_... – Karin se puso pensativa por un momento – creo que tienes razón… ¡Trae una manta!

Antes de hacerlo, Suigetsu se volteó hacia el caballo, mirándolo feo

_Que mal que no podamos dejar que se muera – dijo acercándose a encarar al animal – ¡es un caballo malvado y salvaje!

_¡PPFFF! – resopló fuerte el caballo haciendo que se escuche feroz mientras daba un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su caballeriza.

_¡AH! – Suigetsu se alejó corriendo, parándose al lado de Karin por precaución (si el caballo se salía, él iba a lanzar a Karin hacia él, y mientras el caballo se entretenía matándola, escaparía)

_Ya deja de pelear con ese animal – refunfuñó la pelirroja

_Está bien – resopló Suigetsu.

_Le estaba hablando al caballo.

_¡BRUJA!

_¡ALELADO!

**_Ya cállense**

_¡AH! – se sobresaltaron ambos al escuchar esa voz

_¡Juugo! – reclamó Suigetsu al ver quién era – ¡no te aparezcas así de repente! ¿Quieres que nos dé un ataque?

_... – Juugo se les quedó mirando en silencio – ignoraré ese comentario… – dijo manteniendo su serenidad – y he de recordarles que deben dirigirse a él con el nombre de Kyuubi-sama. Naruto-sama lo ordenó

_Pero Sasuke-san ordenó que lo llamáramos Kyuubi-baka – alegó la pelirroja

_Pues yo creo que Naruto-sama tiene motivos para hacer esa petición, no creen?

_... – los otros se quedaron meditando ante lo que dijo Juugo

_Naruto-san los aprecia mucho y los trata muy bien. Muy al contrario, Sasuke-san siempre quiso que Kyuubi-sama los muerda, creo que por eso les pidió que lo llamen Kyuubi-baka

_¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Suigetsu – ¡seguro quiere que el caballo nos estire los cabellos con sus dientes como lo hizo con él!

_Sasuke-san es cruel – lloriqueó la pelirroja

_No es para menos – dijo el pelinaranja entendiendo a Sasuke – si el otro día ustedes estaban intentando espiar cuando ellos estaban…

_¡No es cierto! – exclamaron los otros dos con sus caras rojas como tomate – ¡nosotros sólo estábamos pasando por allí!

_Si sólo pasaban por ahí entonces era innecesario que estén peleándose por colocar el ojo en la cerradura de la habitación de los señores

_¡Cofcofcof! – les vino una "tos" repentina – ¡¿Y tú qué hacías espiándonos, eh? – le reclamaron

_La última defensa del culpable, echar la culpa a otros – dijo Juugo girando los ojos – ya compórtense y denle de comer a Kyuubi-sama – dijo el mayor retirándose

_... – Suigetsu y Karin miraron de reojo al caballo, quien ya estaba _esperando_ a que se acerquen, quién sabe para qué crueldad.

_Dale tú – dijo Suigetsu

_¡No, tú! – discutió la pelirroja

_¡Hoy te toca a ti!

_**/*/Volviendo a la quinta Uchiha…/*/**_

_¿Tu caballo? – preguntó Itachi haciendo memoria del nombre.

_Sí… y yo… – Naruto agachó la mirada con tristeza – necesitaba abrazar a alguien como consuelo… por eso lo abracé

Naruto miró a Itachi, y éste lo miraba con algo de pena.

__ "¡Se la creyó! ¡Se la creyó!"_ – pensó el rubio victorioso.

Claro que no contó con que el Uchiha se acercara y se colgara de su cuello abrazándolo.

_... – el ojiazul se quedó mudo y paralizado – _"¡Se la creyó demasiado!"_

La verdad, el hecho de que Itachi lo abrace fue lo último que se le pasó por la cabeza a Naruto, y peor con la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke hace unos minutos.

Pero sin querer dar brazo a torcer en su actuación, le devolvió el abrazo estrechándolo contra sí. Además, se sentía reconfortante a pesar de que Kyuubi en realidad no se murió.

¡Buah! No quería voltearse a mirar a Sasuke, quien de seguro lo estaba fusilando con la mirada, pensando que lo había hecho a propósito.

Y sí, Sasuke estaba fusilando con su mirada, pero no a Naruto, sino a Itachi, quien (según Sasuke) se estaba aprovechando de la "situación" (entre comillas porque la situación no es real) y sacando ventaja para acercarse a Naruto… ¡Y vaya que estaba cerca! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TOCARLO?

_Si quieres, te compro otro caballo

_N-no, gracias… – dijo el rubio algo nervioso ante el ofrecimiento de Itachi. Si llegaba a casa con otro caballo, de seguro Kyuubi le aplastaría la cabeza – con esto es suficiente.

_**Bueno…** – los interrumpió la oscura voz de Sasuke, quien jaloneó al rubio para apartarlo de Itachi – Naruto tiene que ir a hacer una llamada…** ¿verdad, Naruto? **– le preguntó mirándolo asesinamente

_¡S-sí! – contestó el rubio asustado – bueno, es mejor que vaya – dijo y se encaminó hacia la casa a paso rápido.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron solos…

En silencio…

Y…

_¿Seguro que no quieres ser mi padrino de bodas, otouto?

_¡Qué te calles!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Después del almuerzo, Naruto salió a tomar aire fresco y se dirigió al área verde con la intención de despejar su mente. Entonces se acostó sobre el corto césped y llevó sus ojos al cielo.

Vaya, nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Sasuke tan alterable por los celos, y aunque tenía que admitir que el moreno era lindo cuando se ponía celoso (sin motivo), la verdad nunca fue su intención hacerlo sentir así.

Era verdad que anduvo algo apartado de Sasuke, pero era por el acuerdo que habían tenido, de no levantar sospechas de que eran pareja. Naruto se conoce a sí mismo, y sabe que es impredecible, espontáneo y que obedece a sus impulsos, por eso procuró enfocar su mente en otra cosa para no cometer alguna desfachatez que revele el secreto (y ni qué decir cuando se refería a Sasuke, porque con el pelinegro no podía controlarse).

Por otra parte estaba lo de Itachi…

Sinceramente él le había ayudado mucho a enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke, y de paso lo conocía mejor cada día. Tenía que admitir que en ese poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, ya lo quería mucho… claro que, como un amigo. Aunque al parecer Sasuke no pensaba así, y no lo culpaba porque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había estado teniendo acercamientos de 'doble sentido' con su cuñado… ¡Pero Sasuke tenía que tomarlo por el _sentido bueno_!

Pero bueno, ya no importa. Lo mejor era, además de mantenerse alejado de Sasuke, mantenerse alejado de Itachi, porque lo último que quería Naruto era que Sasuke se sienta mal.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? – escuchó una voz cerca de él.

Antes de responder, Naruto sonrió con ironía.

No había contado con el hecho de que a su cuñado le agradaba su compañía.

_Nada, Ita-chan – dijo sin quitar los ojos del cielo – sólo estoy observando las nubes.

Itachi se sentó a su lado en el césped y miró hacia arriba

_¿Qué gracia tiene observar las nubes? – preguntó con aparente aburrimiento en su rostro, pero su tono de voz era curioso

_Mmh, Tsunade oba-chan y yo lo hacíamos muy seguido cuando yo era niño – contó Naruto sonriendo con ternura ante sus recuerdos de la infancia – nos acostábamos en el pasto y nos quedábamos horas imaginando las formas de las nubes. Era muy divertido – sonrió burlón

_¿En serio? – cuestionó el Uchiha levantando una ceja y mirando al rubio con atención. Se veía bastante relajado, así que decidió unirse a él y se recostó a su lado mirando al cielo también – Hmp, yo no veo nada – dijo el pelinegro después de mirar un rato

_Es que tienes que tener imaginación. Mira esa de allí – Naruto apuntó una nube – parece un ornitorrinco con sombrero y sandalias, ¡hahahaha!

_... – a Itachi le cayó una gotaza por la cabeza – Hm – murmuró sonriendo por lo atolondrado que podía llegar a ser Naruto.

_Esa de allí parece una hoja – dijo el blondo apuntando otra nube

_Mira – apuntó Itachi llamando la atención de Naruto – esa se parece a tu cara.

_¿Eh? – el rubio miró con suma atención – pero… sólo se ve un bulto deforme

_Por eso.

_¡BAKA! – el rubio se echó sobre su costado con las manos adelante, con la intención de estrangular al moreno, pero se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio riendo tan animado, y se le quedó mirando…

_Tenías razón, es divertido – dijo el pelinegro dejando de reír, pero sin quitar su sonrisa

_Heh – Naruto sonrió y ambos volvieron sus miradas a las nubes, guardando silencio por un momento, hasta que Itachi habló

_Oye, Naruto…

_¿Hm?

_¿Por qué estás tan alejado de Sasuke? – le preguntó, tomando por sorpresa al rubio, quien lo miró inquisidor – Se supone que viniste aquí a acompañarlo porque eres su amigo, no?

_... – Naruto volvió sus ojos a las nubes, con una expresión algo melancólica y pensativa – Es que él prefiere que no lo ande molestando.

_¿El te dijo eso? – Naruto asintió como respuesta – ¿y para qué viniste entonces?

_Para pasar las vacaciones, Ita-chan – respondió con obviedad

_Siendo un ricachón pudiste tomar unas vacaciones mucho mejores – opinó Itachi encogiendo los hombros

_Pero no es divertido solo – aseguró el rubio sonriéndole, a lo que Itachi le correspondió sonriendo también

_Supongo que tienes razón... – apoyó el pelinegro – yo me he divertido mucho esta vacación

_Claro… fastidiándome – dijo lo último haciendo puchero

Y de nuevo escuchó la risita de Itachi, lo cual provocó que lo mire atentamente otra vez

_Es raro… – musitó el rubio, a lo que Itachi lo miró inquisidor

_¿Qué es raro?

_¿Por qué te portaste como bastardo al principio? – preguntó el Uzumaki – ¿No te había dado una buena primera impresión?

_¿A qué te refieres?

_Que no eres así.

_... – el pelinegro se quedó un momento en silencio por esa respuesta – ¿Y cómo soy entonces?

_Mmmh, es difícil de explicar… – dijo el rubio poniéndose pensativo – ¡como un malvavisco cubierto de chocolate! – respondió sonriente

_... – Itachi lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, realmente no se esperaba esa respuesta tan rara – ¿malvavisco? Heh, parece que el hambre te está haciendo delirar

_No, en serio – aseguró Naruto sincero – Eres una persona muy buena.

Itachi sonrió levemente sin dejar de mirar el cielo

_Aún así no soy un malvavisco, no quiero que me comas

_¡Hahahahahah! – rió el rubio, pero luego calló notando la fija mirada del Uchiha – ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó

_Nada – dijo el pelinegro volviendo sus ojos al firmamento

_Conozco esa mirada… – le dijo Naruto arrastrándose un poco para acercarse más al pelinegro – Me estás analizando, verdad? Desde que llegué lo has hecho – Itachi lo miró de reojo encontrándose con la tibia mirada del rubio – dime, ¿qué quieres descubrir, Itachi? Sólo pregúntamelo, y yo te lo digo, tebayo – le dijo sonriendo

_No sé de qué hablas – alegó el otro desviando la mirada

_La otra noche fuiste a mi cuarto para conversar – enfatizó el rubio, dándole a entender que no había olvidado ese asunto – ¿qué era?

_Ya lo olvidé

_Anda, dímelo – insistió Naruto

Itachi suspiró con resignación antes de contestar

_Quería… preguntarte algo

_¿Es tan grave ese 'algo' como para entrar a mi cuarto en la noche y a escondidas? – preguntó el blondo sonriendo de lado

Itachi sonrió malicioso

_Bueno, cuando estás en pleno sueño, tu cerebro no está en condiciones de formular mentiras

_¡Hahah! Piensas en todo, no? – rió el Uzumaki ante esa afirmación – a ver… pregunta lo que quieras

_Pues…

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_**¡AAAGH! **– fue el grito de rabia que lanzó Sasuke mientras miraba por la ventana de la casa a Naruto y a su hermano, tranquilamente acostados en el césped, uno al lado del otro…

¡Maldición! ¡Quería matar a alguien!

_¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se volteó encontrándose con la inquisidora mirada de su padre, quien levantaba una ceja. No era necesario preguntarle para saber que lo había escuchado gritar todo enojado.

_Ahm…. – el menor sudó frío, avergonzado – Lo siento – se disculpó.

Fugaku no dijo nada, sólo siguió extrañado ante el inusual comportamiento de su hijo, así que, sin la intención de quedarse con la intriga, se acercó a la ventana para ver qué era lo que Sasuke estaba mirando hace un momento.

_¿Qué estabas mirando? – preguntó ya frente a la ventana, buscando con la mirada alguna cosa que responda a su pregunta. Mientras tanto Sasuke permanecía callado y tenso – ah… – musitó el padre al notar las figuras de dos personas en el patio – Itachi y Naruto se llevan bien, ¿no crees? – comentó Fugaku

**_... ... – **el mayor no lo notó, pero cuando dijo eso su hijo se envolvió por un aura oscura

_Y sólo llevan unos días de conocerse – siguió hablando el padre – ¿o ya se conocían antes?

**_No… – **el aura de Sasuke estaba cada vez más negra

_Bueno, pero parece que Uzumaki pasa más tiempo con Itachi que contigo, que eres amigo de la infancia – resaltó el mayor, aún mirando por la ventana

**_... … … … … … – **ahora Sasuke tenía llamas en los ojos

_Se ven muy relajados conversando tan familiarmente, me recuerda cuando Mikoto y yo…

_**¡SILENCIO!**

El repentino grito de su hijo lo hizo sobresaltar del susto, y cuando se volteó hacia Sasuke, lo vio yéndose a paso de elefante

_... … … … …. …. … … …. …. …. …. ….. …. ….. …. …. – Fugaku se quedó en shock por varios segundos – ¿dije algo indebido? – se preguntó estando solo

_**/Un rato después…/**_

_**¿Qué están haciendo?** – se escuchó una molesta e inquisidora voz cerca de ellos.

Naruto e Itachi se voltearon, encontrándose con la enojada expresión de Sasuke.

_Yo estaba observando las nubes – explicó Naruto, sudando frío del miedo – y él vino y se chimó – dijo apuntando a Itachi

_¿Observando las nubes? Ni que fueras Shikamaru – refunfuñó el Uchiha menor, sin quitar su expresión.

_Shikamaru mira las nubes, no las observa – corrigió el Uzumaki sonriente, ante lo cual Sasuke giró los ojos con aburrimiento.

_¿Te sentiste muy solo, otouto? – preguntó Itachi sonriendo de lado

_¿Qué tonterías dices? – bufó Sasuke yéndose de allí

_Bueno, tengo algo que hacer – dijo Itachi resoplando y levantándose para dirigirse hacia la casa, donde había ido Sasuke.

_Ok – respondió Naruto, quien estando solo, soltó un suspiro…

Ahora tendría que ir a hablar con Sasuke. Pero esperaría el momento oportuno.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Oye, otouto – lo llamó su hermano mayor acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado en el sillón, donde el menor estaba mirando televisión – hace tiempo que no hablamos de tu vida personal

_Claro, has estado _tan_ ocupado con Naruto – bufó Sasuke sin quitar los ojos del televisor

Itachi giró los ojos antes de seguir hablando

_Nos dijiste que el casamiento con Haruno no se dio, pero no explicaste detalles, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó con curiosidad

_Nada – respondió Sasuke simplemente – sólo entendí que no quería casarme con ella y punto

_Qué cruel – comentó Itachi con una gotaza en la sien – ¿entonces hay alguien más?

_No – contestó el menor secamente

_¿En serio? – insistió el pelilargo – ¿no hay nadie por quien sientas algo especial de verdad?

_No – volvió a responder Sasuke de la misma manera

Itachi se le quedó mirando, esperando que diga algo más, pero al ver que Sasuke se quedó callado, resopló con resignación.

_Que lástima – dijo poniéndose de pie – con razón te ves tan amargado – refunfuñó yéndose y dejando a Sasuke solo.

Sasuke bufó como respuesta y se levantó para ir a buscar a Naruto.

Tenía que hablar con él.

_**/Momento después…/**_

Sasuke llegó hasta la habitación de Naruto, donde vio la puerta abierta. Entonces escuchó la conversación por teléfono que estaba teniendo el rubio…

_Sí, sí, Shikamaru, ya sé – hablaba Naruto con el celular en la oreja – ¿no puedes esperar tres días? … … … … … – se calló un momento escuchando lo que Shikamaru le contestaba – ¡Pero es que estoy en la ciudad del Nano! ¡Konoha está demasiado lejos en este momento como para aparecerme en la reunión en unas horas! Haz que la atrasen tres días, para eso estás… … … … Mira, tú no te preocupes, Shikamaru, yo hablaré con ellos y lo solucionaré, tú sólo dales mi mensaje y yo les llamaré… … … … … Sí, Shikamaru, sí, sé lo que hago – dijo girando los ojos – ¿ya olvidaste con quién estás hablando? ¡Conmigo! ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Nada puede salir mal… … …. … … ¡No es que me esté confiando! ¡Tú eres demasiado pesimista! Además, tendré a un muy buen ingeniero comercial de mi lado, y si acepta incluso puede quedarse trabajando en mi empresa permanentemente… … … … …

Sasuke levantó una ceja, ¿A quién se estaría refiriendo?

_Sí, es de absoluta confianza – siguió hablando Naruto – tú sabes perfectamente que no meto a nadie que no sea de confianza en mi empresa… … … … Aún no se lo pido, pero estoy seguro que aceptará… … … … … … ¿Acaso dudas de mi genial percepción empresarial?, cuando te lo presente no te quedarán dudas, tebayo… … … … … … … … ¡Claro que lo llevaré conmigo! ¡Lo llevaré aunque sea secuestrado, tebayo!

_Naruto… – le habló desde la puerta para hacerle percibir que estaba allí

_Ah, Shikamaru, después hablamos – dijo el rubio al ver a Sasuke – sí, Sasuke está aquí, ahora Chau – y colgó

_**/En Konoha…/**_

_Tsk, qué problemático… – bufó Shikamaru dejando el celular a un lado.

_¿Te colgó? – preguntó Gaara, que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio

_Sí, es que vino don 'quiero toda tu atención' Uchiha – resopló girando los ojos

_Hmp – resopló Gaara cruzándose de brazos y tumbándose en el espaldar de la silla con cara de molestia.

_**/De vuelta en la quinta…/**_

_Era Shikamaru – contó el rubio acercándose a Sasuke – Es que quería…

_Luego me cuentas – interrumpió el pelinegro. En este momento venía por otro asunto, lo demás ya le preguntaría después – quería hablarte de algo

_¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con curiosidad

_Pues, que volvamos a casa – dijo Sasuke sin vueltas – puedo ponerle cualquier excusa a mi padre y nos iremos

_... – al parecer esa proposición le tomó a Naruto por sorpresa, sólo que Sasuke no sabía qué tipo de sorpresa – ¿quieres irte? – preguntó incrédulo

_Sí, me estoy cansando de esto – dijo el pelinegro con algo de molestia

_... – el rubio bajó la mirada al suelo – Yo también… – susurró

_Entonces nos vamos mañana – dijo Sasuke sonriendo aliviado ante lo que parecía una afirmación. Luego se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación con la intención de hacer sus maletas.

_No.

_¿Eh? – el moreno paró y se volteó hacia Naruto al escuchar eso.

_Yo quiero quedarme, Sasuke – dijo Naruto, con más seriedad de la que a Sasuke le gustaría – pero si tú quieres irte, puedes hacerlo, tebayo – encogió los hombros.

_¿Q…? – Sasuke no salía de su asombro – ¿pero qué dices? ¿Cómo que quieres quedarte? ¿te das cuenta de lo irracional que suena eso?

_.Me agrada el lugar – respondió el Uzumaki simplemente.

_Tenemos suficiente dinero para comprarnos una quinta mejor que ésta, dobe – bufó Sasuke con impaciencia – no digas tonterías y ve a hacer tus maletas.

_No – ratificó el ojiazul – Yo me quedo, Sasuke.

_ ¿Y por qué demonios te quieres quedar? – preguntó el Uchiha. Comenzando a irritarse… … hasta que vio la decepcionada mirada de Naruto.

_No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? – resopló el rubio – que tengas buen viaje – dijo y, sin más, pasó de largo de Sasuke y salió de la habitación – _y yo que creí que lo estaba haciendo bien…_ – murmuró con tristeza, ya estando lejos.

_... – Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, callado y estático.

_**/Unos minutos después…/**_

_¡¿Qué rayos pasa con él? – gruñó Sasuke estando solo en su cuarto – Tsk, ese idiota…

El moreno soltó un suspiro sentándose en el borde de la cama.

No comprendía nada.

Él sabía que Naruto estaba en ese lugar por él, por estar con él… ¿entonces por qué quería quedarse si él se iba a ir?

"_No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?"_

¿Qué era lo que tenía que entender?

¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

Demonios, él no era bueno para esas cosas…

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar, desde que llegaron estuvo viendo a Naruto con una cara melancólica cuando estaba solo… ¿en qué andaría meditando el rubio?

Pero claro, su melancólica cara cambiaba en cada que aparecía Itachi… ¡Tal vez por eso quiere quedarse el desgraciado!

Hablando de Itachi… ahora que recordaba…

"_Además, sería injusto con Naruto-kun, no lo crees?"_

¿Injusto?

"_Conociendo como es, no creo que le guste que lo ande escondiendo o negando como si me avergonzara de él"_

Eso es cierto… pero él le había explicado lo de su padre, y sabía que Naruto lo entendía.

"_Claro que entendería, si me ama es obvio que va a tratar de comprenderme en todo lo posible… pero en el fondo se sentiría herido, no lo crees?"_

_¿Herido? – musitó para sí mismo – ¿será que es eso lo que pasa? Tsk… – se agarró la cabeza con frustración

¿Será que Naruto está así porque no es capaz de presentarlo a su familia?

Ahora que lo recordaba, Naruto había actuado muy distinto en el mismo asunto…

Pero no se podía comparar. La situación era diferente.

_**/Flash Back/**_

__Naruto, no creo que esto sea buena idea – dijo inseguro el pelinegro mientras era arrastrado por Naruto hacia cierta dirección _

__¿Pero qué dices, teme? ¡Claro que lo es! – exclamó firme el rubio – además ella ya lo debe suponer, estaba allí cuando te robé de la boda – dijo tranquilamente, encogiendo los hombros_

__Pero… ¡no tiene cómo saber nada! Puede pensar que tú sólo lo hiciste porque eres mi amigo y querías evitar que yo cometa un error que…_

__... – Sasuke se calló al ver que Naruto lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza – Sasuke, se supone que de los dos el que tiene más cerebro eres tú, así que no digas tonterías _

__No sabe que estamos comprometidos – objetó Sasuke. Naruto giró los ojos _

__Por eso mismo, quiero que lo sepa_

__¿Pero cómo crees que lo tomará, idiota? – preguntó el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia – Soy hombre, y aparte de eso, no le agrado nada, siempre lo supe_

__Pues eso no me interesa – dijo el blondo con seriedad_

__¿Y qué pasa si ella se enoja? ¿Si se le ocurre quitarte la heredad o tal vez te…?_

__¿Qué parte de 'no me interesa' no entiendes? – interrumpió Naruto._

_Sasuke lo miró sorprendido_

__¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresco? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que ella opine?_

__Me importa – contestó de inmediato el rubio, aún con seriedad – su opinión es la que más me importa, al igual que su aceptación _

__... – Sasuke no supo qué decir ante eso. Simplemente no entendía tanta contrariedad._

__Pero eso no me importa más que tú – terminó diciendo Naruto con una mirada llena de ternura, sorprendiendo al Uchiha – si ella realmente me ama, entonces querrá lo mejor para mí, y lo mejor eres tú_

__... – el pelinegro sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas de repente, y desvió el rostro rápidamente – eres tan molesto cuando te pones cursi – refunfuñó abochornado_

_Naruto sonrió ampliamente _

__Y tú eres tan lindo cuando estás avergonzado_

__¡A quién le llamas lindo, usuratonkachi!_

_¸,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸NS¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,_

__... – la rubia se quedó mirando a su nieto atónita después de lo que le dijo – ¿qué… dijiste? – preguntó incrédula_

__¡Que me casaré! – repitió Naruto con entusiasmo, mientras Sasuke permanecía a su lado, callado – ¿No es genial?_

__¿Serás idiota? – dijo Tsunade enojada – ¿Apenas te das cuenta que estás enamorado de él y ya le pides matrimonio?_

__Heheheh – rió zorrunamente el rubio, rascándose la nuca_

__Ni siquiera te das tiempo para considerar lo que estás haciendo, Naruto – le habló Tsunade seriamente – sé que eres impulsivo, pero esto es demasiado_

__... – Naruto apartó toda expresión de burla de su rostro – Tsunade oba-chan… – pronunció mirándola fija y seriamente – no necesito pensar más_

_La rubia lo miró sorprendida. Ese brillo en los ojos de su nieto era inconfundible._

_Entonces lo que hizo fue sonreírle maternalmente y darle un beso en la frente. _

__Tienes mi bendición, Naruto – le dijo Tsunade – tienen mi bendición_

__¡Gracias, Tsunade oba-chan! – gritó Naruto abrazando a su abuela fuertemente. De repente se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose – ah, ¿alguien llegó? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad _

__Debe ser Jiraya y Orochimaru – dijo la rubia – ayer los invité a tomar un café_

__¿Ero-sennin? ¡Voy a darle la nueva noticia! – dijo feliz corriendo a recibirlo, pero después se detuvo de golpe – espere… ¿dijo 'Orochimaru'? – preguntó mirando a su abuela – ¡¿Qué hace aquí ese maldito? – cuestionó enojado_

__Naruto, deja de hacer berrinche – dijo Tsunade girando los ojos – sabes bien que él es un amigo de la infancia_

__¡Pues no lo pienso invitar a mi boda, tebayo! – exclamó el rubio, y a pesar de todo fue a recibir a los invitados de la casa._

__Hn… baka – musitó Tsunade sonriendo levemente mientras lo veía alejarse. Luego se volteó posando sus ojos en Sasuke, quien se había quedado allí parado – Uchiha, seré muy sincera… – habló la rubia con seriedad – tú no me agradas _

__Lo sé – resopló Sasuke, manteniendo su neutralidad, como si no le importara_

__Realmente quería algo mucho mejor para Naruto – dijo Tsunade resoplando con resignación – por lo menos alguien que no rebose frialdad como tú_

__... – Sasuke le sostenía la mirada, indiferente. Pero por dentro se estaba sintiendo bastante mal con esas palabras. Hasta que Tsunade continuó…_

__¿Pero sabes? Creo que tal vez yo y las demás personas que pensamos así es porque no sabemos nada de lo que pasa entre ustedes – opinó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – estoy segura de que tú a él le entregas algo que a los demás ni siquiera les muestras _

__... – esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Sasuke_

__Es fácil darme cuenta…con sólo mirarlo a los ojos– aseguró la rubia, volteándose a mirar a Naruto, que estaba a unos metros más allá hablando con las visitas, logrando escuchar la conversación…_

_-¡No vas a ir a mi boda, tebayo!_

_-Como si quisiera, mocoso idiota_

_-¡Y no te atrevas a acercarte a Sasuke! ¡Si lo haces te despellejaré vivo!_

_-¿Qué QUE? Lo único que hice fue ofrecerle estar en un colegio mejor, y tú hablas como si lo hubiera querido asesinar o algo_

__Sus ojos brillan como nunca, él realmente es feliz contigo – sonrió Tsunade volteándose hacia Sasuke de nuevo y dedicándole una mirada cargada de cariño – debes tener algo muy valioso para hacerlo tan feliz, y eso es lo único que quiero… que él sea feliz – dijo acercándose al pelinegro – me alegra mucho que te haya encontrado – le sonrió con sinceridad_

__... – Sasuke la miraba, aún en el asombro_

__¡Bienvenido a la familia, Sasuke! – le dijo contenta mientras abrazaba al chico fuertemente_

__... – Sasuke quedó en shock por unos segundos, pero luego le vino un calorcito muy agradable ante ese recibimiento, por lo cual sonrió levemente, y jamás lo admitiría, pero le vinieron unas ganitas de llorar – gracias – musitó mientras aún era abrazado por la mujer_

__¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? – dijo ella con emoción en su voz mientras lo apartaba un poco para mirarlo a la cara – ¡Estoy cerca de descubrir el tratamiento para que tengas bebés! – gritó alegre volviéndolo a abrazar, con más entusiasmo esta vez._

__¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee? – fue lo que salió de la boca de Sasuke, y ese shock le duró mucho más._

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

¡Cof! Ignoren la última parte…

¡La cuestión es que era diferente!

Fugaku y Tsunade no eran la misma persona. No reaccionarían igual bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y sabía que Naruto entendía eso.

Sasuke se dirigió al balcón, donde sabía que estaba Naruto. Debía aclarar con él ciertas cosas (entre ellas, Itachi) y el por qué de su insistencia en quedarse.

Cuando llegó al balcón, lo vio allí, mirando su…

Su…

¿Anillo?

Ah, se habían sacado los anillos de boda para venir a la quinta.

Y en este momento Naruto se veía… tan triste.

_Naruto… – le habló, y al escucharlo Naruto guardó su anillo en el bolsillo

_Ah, ¿viniste a despedirte? – le preguntó el rubio sin quitar la gris expresión de su rostro.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mal.

"_¿Acaso no debo tratar comprender lo que él siente también?, debo demostrarle que su amor vale más de lo que pueda decir mi padre u otra persona al respecto"_

"_No entiendes nada, ¿verdad?"_

No podía creerlo. Todo este tiempo había estado actuando como un idiota. ¿Cómo no se puso a pensar en cómo se sentía Naruto?

Sasuke sacó el anillo que llevaba en su bolsillo, se lo puso y tomó un profundísimo respiro…

Tenía que acabar con esto ahora.

_Naruto – le habló de nuevo acercándose al rubio, quien lo miró inquisidor por la cara seria que traía el pelinegro – Ven conmigo – el pelinegro agarró la mano de un sorprendido Naruto y con brusquedad lo arrastró consigo por los pasillos de la casa hasta la sala.

Más que confundido, el rubio se dejó arrastrar, pero de repente, cuando vio a Itachi, por inercia quiso apartarse de Sasuke para que no los vea agarrados de la mano, pero Sasuke lo sujetó con más firmeza.

_¿Sasuke? – musitó sorprendido el blondo al ver que Sasuke se paraba en frente de su hermano, aún agarrándole la mano.

_Itachi – le habló Sasuke y su hermano levantó la mirada de su libro.

_¿Mh? – cuestionó al ver al menor parado frente a él.

_Naruto y yo… – se le trabó un momento la garganta, y por el ceño fruncido que tenía en el rostro era fácil de percibir que le estaba costando sacar las palabras – estamos casados.

_... – los ojos de Itachi, que hace un segundo estaban en su neutralidad usual, se abrieron de par en par ante esa confesión, quedándose estático y mudo

_... – y Naruto no se quedaba atrás, estaba igual de atónito, sólo que con la boca abierta de la impresión.

_... – mientras que Sasuke seguía mirando a su hermano fijamente y desafiante, esperando su respuesta.

_... – Itachi dio el primer pestañeo después de varios segundos en trance, aún sin cambiar su expresión – ¿casados? – fue lo que salió débilmente de su boca

_Sí – contestó Sasuke de inmediato – estamos casados hace tres meses, y… y… - inevitablemente, el calor se le subió a la cara y mostraba una expresión molesta al percatarse de eso – yo lo amo

_Sasuke… – musitó el rubio de lo más sorprendido

Ustedes de seguro dirán: "Maaah, qué cursi, decir eso no era necesario". Pues se equivocan (según Sasuke), porque Sasuke conocía a su hermano, Itachi era perspicaz, y el hecho de que 'alguien a quien ama' esté casado no iba a detenerlo, diría simplemente…

"_No importa, haré que la deje"_

Pero Itachi respetaba tanto a Sasuke como a sus sentimientos, así que si Sasuke le decía que amaba a Naruto, entonces lo respetaría, porque los sentimientos de Sasuke estaban implicados, y con eso sabía que hacía a Naruto intocable para Itachi.

Y ahora estaba esperando alguna respuesta de Itachi, que no sea la cara de idiota que aún tenía...

_¿Casados? – volvió a musitar

Una venota apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke, dando a notar que perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

_¡Sí! ¡Felizmente Casados! ¡Así que ve olvidándote de quedarte con él! ¡Él es mío! – vociferó furioso, haciendo que Naruto abra la boca de la impresión otra vez.

_¿Casados? – volvió a musitar Itachi, manteniendo la misma expresión del principio

_... – Sasuke lo miró con un tic en el ojo. No podía creer esa actitud de retardado en su hermano, se nota que se le pegó lo dobe de tanto estar con Naruto…

¡Un momento!

… ¿de tanto estar con Naruto?

_¡A-Agh….! – se sobresaltó el rubio al sentir un repentino dolor – ¡Sasuke, mi… mano! – ya escuchaba los huesos de su mano crujir debido a que el moreno se la apretaba con mucha fuerza mientras emanaba un aura asesina por sus pensamientos.

_¡Casados, estúpido Itachi! ¡CASADOS! – gritó ya saliendo de sus cabales – ¡mira! – levantó su mano mostrando el anillo de matrimonio que tenía.

_Ehm… Creí que sólo eran novios – murmuró Itachi, ya habiendo salido del shock

_... – ahora fue el turno de Sasuke quedársele mirando shokeado

_...

_¿Novios? – musitó el pelinegro menor

_¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, otouto! – con una sonrisa en la cara, Itachi se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermano, quien aún tenía cara de pasmado – no pudiste conseguir mejor persona, y me alegra que seas feliz – le dijo palmeando sus hombros

_¡QUÉ! – gritó atónito Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo

Itachi sonrió burlón ante la confusión de su hermanito

_Yo ya sabía que ustedes estaban juntos – confesó el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa de lado – pero creí que eran novios, no pensé que ya estaban casados, ¡Qué bueno Sasuke! – exclamó feliz de nuevo – pero… ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¿Qué clase de desalmado eres? Cielos, mira que no invitar a tu propia familia a tu boda, que yo sepa no mordemos, otouto

_... – Sasuke tenía cara de pescado fuera del agua – pe-pe-pe… ¡pero tú me dijiste…! – miró a Naruto de reojo, quien miraba la escena confundido, luego volvió a mirar a Itachi – ¡si sabías que éramos pareja entonces por qué dijiste que…!

Se calló cuando dos dedos de su hermano chocaron su frente.

_Para que lo sacaras, otouto-baka – dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente – para que no corras el riesgo de perder lo que es más importante – bajó sus dedos mirando a Naruto (quien seguía confundido) – ahora falta el último paso – dijo mirando a Sasuke fijamente, y éste entendió a lo que se refería.

_No entiendo nada, tebayo – pero Naruto seguía en la luna.

_Ven, dobe – dijo Sasuke agarrando su mano y llevándolo hacia la biblioteca

_¿A… a dónde? – preguntó el rubio algo asustado al ver hacia dónde se dirigían – ¡espera, Sasuke! – lo detuvo antes de que llegue a la puerta – no tienes que hacer esto – le dijo mirándolo seriamente

_Quiero hacerlo – respondió Sasuke con determinación – tú me importas más de lo que pueda decir cualquier persona

_... – los ojos del rubio brillaron de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras, y aquello sería suficiente para él – pero tu padre no es cualquier persona, Sasuke, y menos para ti… – le dijo, y aún así seguía viendo a Sasuke inmutable en su decisión – ¿estás seguro de esto?

Como respuesta, Sasuke metió la mano al bolsillo del rubio y sacó el anillo que estaba allí para después ponérselo en el dedo.

_Lo estoy

Naruto sonrió y no pudo evitar abrazar a su esposo por lo feliz que se sentía.

_Te amo, mi teme

_Mh, yo también, dobe – correspondió el pelinegro sonriendo levemente – Vamos

Entonces abrieron la puerta y…

_Padre – habló Sasuke llamando la atención de su padre, quien levantó la mirada de su computadora portátil.

_Sasuke – saludó Fugaku, y al ver que su hijo le sostenía la mirada supo que quería decirle algo – ¿sucede alguna cosa?

_Sí… – Sasuke tragó saliva – quiero decirte que… – hizo una pausa dándose valor – estoy casado

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron más de lo normal

_¿Casado? – preguntó sorprendido

Tsk, un horroroso dejavú

_Sí, hace tres meses… – dicho eso, agarró la mano del rubio que estaba parado a su lado – y él es mi esposo

_... – Fugaku pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido – ¿De verdad? – preguntó, y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, casi como un robot por lo tenso que estaba, preparándose para lo peor – qué bueno, hijo

_¡Y quiero decirte que no importa que no te guste, porque yo lo amo!

_Ehm… Sasuke…

_¡Cállate, dobe! ¡No te metas! – exclamó Sasuke exasperado – Padre, sé que es difícil aceptar esto, pero quiero pedirte que comprendas, y si no puedes hacerlo, no importa porque no cambiará nada, yo he decidido que…!

_¡PLAF!_

_¡BAKA! – se quejó el pelinegro volteándose enojado para ver a su hermano, quien le acababa de dar un zape en la nuca – ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?

_¿Podrías cerrar el hocico por un momento? – dijo Itachi, quien estuvo todo el tiempo en la puerta – ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo nuestro padre?

_¿Eh..? ¿Qué? – pestañeó confundido y llevó su mirada a su padre, quien lo miraba tranquilamente

_ Dije… qué bueno, hijo – le volvió a repetir

_¿Que… que bueno? – cuestionó Sasuke sorprendido – ¿no estás molesto?

_No – respondió el mayor sonriendo de lado – de hecho, me estaba mortificando y lamentando no tener una hija para que se case con este joven

_**¡QUE! – **gritaron a unísono Sasuke e Itachi quedando atónitos, mientras que a Naruto se le formaba una sonrisa enorme por lo halagado que se sentía con esa afirmación.

_Y ahora me dices que estás casado con él – continuó Fugaku ignorando lo pasmados que estaban sus dos hijos – me alegra mucho, no pudiste escoger mejor persona para compartir tu vida

_...

_...

_... – Sasuke lo miraba como si se sintiera en otra dimensión – ¿e-estás feliz?... ¿de verdad? – preguntó para asegurarse, es que aún no se la creía, debía estar soñando

_Sí, hijo… – asintió el mayor con calma en su mirada – el joven Uzumaki me agrada bastante – aseguró con una leve sonrisa

_... – Sasuke e Itachi le clavaron la sorprendida mirada a Naruto, como preguntándole _"¿Quién es este tipo y qué hiciste con nuestro padre?". _

Y como respuesta, sólo obtuvieron la alegre sonrisa del Uzumaki.

_Y aunque no le agradara, aún así me aceptaría, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el rubio a Fugaku

El Uchiha mayor torció su sonrisa

_Si no me agradaras, te colgaría de las pelotas en un poste

Luego se miraron seria y amenazantemente, y ya ninguno sonreía…

_...

_...

_¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se pusieron a reír a carcajadas… bueno, Naruto era el que reía a carcajadas, Fugaku sólo reía como todo un Uchiha.

Pero por más 'risa Uchiha' que sea, Sasuke e Itachi se asustaron al verlo reír y por impulso se agarraron cada uno del brazo de Naruto del miedo sin quitar la vista de su padre…

Sí, eso es algo exagerado, pero comprendan a los pobres, están viviendo un momento muy crucial en sus vidas.

_¡Es tan gracioso cuando bromea! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – rió el blondo

_ Es tan gracioso que pienses que estoy bromeando, heheheh! – dijo Fugaku

Luego vino el silencio, se miraron seria y amenazantemente y ninguno sonreía…

_...

_...

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – otra vez se pusieron a reír

_No, hablando en serio – dijo el mayor dejando el chiste de lado, y miró a su hijo menor con la mirada más suave que haya recordado haber visto Sasuke – yo lo aceptaría de cualquier forma, Sasuke, y aunque el muchacho no me agradase, si a ti te hace feliz, entonces está bien para mí

_... – después de un momento, Sasuke salió de su trance y sonrió, y fue la primera vez que Fugaku veía esa sonrisa tan radiante y ese brillo en la mirada de su hijo, dedicados para él – Gracias, padre – dijo sintiendo una profunda felicidad y paz

_Bueno… – habló el mayor tratando de romper ese ambiente tan sentimental al ver los esfuerzos de su hijo para no llorar, y él tampoco quería hacerlo – afortunadamente el joven Uzumaki me agrada mucho… – dijo retomando el tema anterior – es como el hijo que nunca tuve

_... – una piedrota cayó encima de los inners de Sasuke e Itachi – Nosotros somos tus hijos – mencionaron ambos con cara de chupalimón y un aura depresiva

_Pero a ustedes los tuve – alegó Fugaku sonriendo

_...

_...

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – estalló a carcajadas Naruto al ver las caras de esos dos, y Fugaku también rió un poco sin poder evitarlo – ¡Muy buena! HAHAHAHAHAH!... no le hagan caso, está jugando – sonrió Naruto abrazando con cada brazo a los hermanos, quienes tenían un aura asesina precisamente contra él

_Sólo una cosa, Uzumaki – dijo severo de repente el suegro

_... – Naruto se enderezó de repente al escuchar ese temible tono de voz

_¿En qué trabajas? – preguntó Fugaku inquisidor – Quiero estar al tanto del nivel de vida que le ofreces a mi hijo

_¿Por qué me tratan como si fuera mujer? – murmuró Sasuke entre dientes.

Todos lo ignoraron.

_Pues verá… – comenzó a responder Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente – yo tengo un carrito vende-pollo en una esquina de nuestro barrio, eso es lo que nos da de comer, ¿no es genial?

_...

_¡HAHAHHAHAHAHA! – rompió en carcajadas al ver la cara que ponía Fugaku ante la respuesta – ¡esa cara que pone, suegro! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Definitivamente tengo que sacarle una foto! ¡HAHAHAHA!

_¿Debo suponer que estaba bromeando? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor esforzándose por mostrarse sereno y no lanzar al chico por la ventana

_¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? – exclamó el rubio divertido – ¡hahahahaha!

_¿Entonces…? – insistió Fugaku

_La verdad es que… – comenzó a decir ya poniéndose serio – soy el jefe de los yakuza y mafioso forrado de dinero, me está buscando la policía nacional e internacional, pero nunca me atraparán… ¡Nunca! ¡MUAHHAHAHAHA!

_**¡POOM! **_

_¡AAAHH! – gritó de dolor el rubio cuando la engrampadora que le lanzó su suegro chocó con su frente.

_¡Deje sus idioteces y contésteme seriamente de una vez! – exigió Fugaku severamente

_¡Que malo, suegro! ¡Eso dolió! – se quejó Naruto acariciando la zona afectada – bueno, ya en serio… – dijo decidiendo responder de una vez – soy dueño de una empresa que…

_¡Dije que deje sus idioteces!

_... – como automático, Naruto cerró la boca y miró sorprendido a su suegro

_...

_Pero… – habló quedito el rubio – lo último es verdad

_Y yo me voy a creer semejante cosa – dijo con ironía Fugaku, girando los ojos

_...

_...

_¡Pero es cierto! – hizo berrinche el rubio, como un niño a quien no le quieren creer

_¿Ves lo que te pasa por andar bromeando? – le regañó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos

_Él habla en serio, padre – aseguró Itachi intercediendo para que se acabe la charla de una vez – si quiere busque su nombre en el internet, se sorprenderá

Naruto miró a su cuñado de reojo… ¡Ahá! Con que eso había hecho él

_Hm... – musitó Fugaku como afirmación, dirigió sus ojos a la computadora portátil que tenía frente a él, y mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té de hiervas, puso el nombre de Naruto en un buscador de internet – ¡PFFFFFFT! – escupió su bebida al ver los resultados que le daba el buscador, quedándose con cara de sorprendido mientras miraba la pantalla

_¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio al ver su cara

_N-Nada – dijo Fugaku recuperando la compostura

_Tartamudear es de tontos, suegro – dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente

_Heh… – el Uchiha mayor sonrió de lado – definitivamente eres mi nuero

_¡HAHAHAHAHA!

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Te dije que me amarían – le susurró al oído mientras sonreía victorioso

Sasuke dejó salir un gruñido

_Sí, pero procura que no te amen tanto – refunfuñó desviando la mirada

_ _"¡Ay, qué lindo!"_ – pensó Naruto al ver esa cara enojada del celoso pelinegro. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó encima del Uchiha tumbándolo en el sofá, dándole un _besote_.

_¡DOBE! – vociferó Sasuke abochornado, tratando de quitarse al sonriente rubio de encima – ¡Que te hayan aceptado no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que se te pegue la gana! ¡Ten algo de decencia!

_Si sólo te estoy dando un besito, teme – alegó sonriente Naruto, sin ninguna intención de moverse de donde estaba – ¿qué tiene de malo un besito?... … ¿o dos? – le dio un suave beso en los labios – ¿O tres? – le dio otro – ¿O cuatro? – le dio otro más – ¿O…?

_¿O por qué no mejor se van a su cuarto? – interrumpió la voz de Itachi, quien estaba parado en la puerta de la sala, sonriendo burlón.

Acto seguido, Sasuke sacó de encima al rubio de un empujón, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

_¡Auch! ¡Teme! – se quejó Naruto, y luego se puso de pie mirando al pelilargo – oye, Ita-chan, quería hablar contigo sobre _algo_

_¿Sobre qué? – cuestionó el susodicho levantando una ceja

_Después conversamos, _ingeniero comercial _– sonrió guiñándole el ojo con complicidad

_Si tú lo dices – contestó el Uchiha sonriéndole devuelta

_Bueno, yo me voy a la cocina… ¡porque hay que celebrar! – vociferó el rubio corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado – _"¡Helado! ¡Helado! ¡Helado!"_

_Con que… – Itachi rompió el silencio una vez que él y Sasuke se quedaron solos en la sala – andabas de mal humor porque te hacía falta tu dosis diaria de cariñito, ¿no, otouto? – preguntó burlón

_¡Cállate! – gruñó el menor con los colores en la cara

Itachi se rió. Realmente estaba feliz por su hermanito, y él que pensaba que iba a morir solo y desamparado con la personalidad que se carga. Y vaya que le sorprendió enterarse que ya estaban casados, sabía que eran pareja, pero no pensó que ya haya matrimonio de por medio.

Cuando Sasuke le había dicho por teléfono que invitaría a un 'amigo' a la quinta, él lo primero que pensó fue: _'Es su pareja'_; porque conociendo como conocía a Sasuke, ¿desde cuándo tenía amigos TAN amigos como para llevarlos a pasar las vacaciones con su familia? ¡HAH! Itachi no había nacido ayer como para que venga a querer engañarlo, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era ningún amiguero. Ahora, la pregunta que se hizo después de llegar a esa conclusión fue: ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Por qué mentía diciendo que era un 'amigo'?...

La primera respuesta que se dio Itachi fue que el problema estaba en el chico que era la pareja de Sasuke. Pensó que era alguien 'No digno de presentar como novio', y entonces se propuso comprobar su teoría, conociendo a dicho novio. Al principio, la primera vez que lo vio, percibió al mirarlo a los ojos que había algo muy especial en el rubio, paz y sinceridad, algo que a él mismo le hacía sentir bien estando cerca de él; y después, cuando sonrió sin ninguna falsedad y le extendió la mano saludándolo, se contuvo mucho para no responderle del mismo modo, porque se supone que tenía que conocerlo primero, no guiarse por la primera genial impresión, además hasta le daba miedo el hecho de sentirse como se sentía con una persona que acababa de conocer. El motivo por el que Itachi se portó tan mal con el rubio en el comienzo, era para conocerlo, para ver sus reacciones y ver exactamente qué tipo de persona era, porque la verdadera forma de ser y el valor de una persona se dan a conocer cuando se presentan las adversidades.

Entonces comprobó más firmemente que su teoría estaba errada… Naruto no tenía nada malo... ¡Naruto era fantástico! (también era fantástico molestarlo), así que pensó: _¿Entonces cuál es el problema?_. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el problema no estaba en Naruto, sino en Sasuke.

En la inseguridad de su otouto.

Porque en Naruto no había nada malo, y aparte de eso, amaba demasiado a Sasuke…

_**/Flash back/**_

__A ver… pregunta lo que quieras – le dijo el rubio_

__Pues… – Itachi se puso a pensar un momento el modo adecuado de preguntar antes de continuar – quería preguntarte, ya que eres amigo cercano de Sasuke, si es que sabías por qué canceló su boda con… con… – hizo una mueca, tratando de recordar – con esa chica con la que se iba a casar, Haruno creo – la verdad apenas la había conocido cuando Sasuke se la presentó, y para serse sincero no le había caído muy bien que digamos._

__Bueno… no sé, tal vez se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de ella y se enamoró de otra persona – contestó el rubio – él no es de los que andan contando sus cosas personales, tebayo – dijo sonriendo _

__¿Y qué hay de ti? – le preguntó el Uchiha con curiosidad – ¿Tú estás enamorado?_

__Sí – contestó sin dudar, con un brillo en los ojos – amo a esa persona más que nada en el mundo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella_

__Heh – Itachi sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta – que afortunada es _

__No – alegó Naruto con una sonrisa – el afortunado soy yo_

_Si Itachi fuera chica ya estaría pensando: '¡Kyah! ¡Ya no quedan hombres como estos en el mundo!'... pero qué bueno que no era una chica, no quería pensar en un '¡Kyah!'_

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Y aquello, sumado a todo lo demás, le daba a entender a Itachi que no había mejor persona que Naruto para Sasuke.

_¿Así que de verdad no te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Itachi sonrió. Otra cosa que había descubierto de todo esto era que Sasuke era sumamente celoso.

_No, otouto-baka – contestó con una sonrisa – sólo te estaba dando un consejo indirectamente, para que confieses a Naruto delante de nosotros, y para que te des cuenta de que tú también debes hacer tu parte en el amor que ambos se tienen – le dijo con sinceridad

Y sí. Eso había hecho. Pensó que sería bueno darle a su hermano un empujoncito.

_Bien – siseó Sasuke cruzando los brazos – entonces ya puedes dejar la actuación y comportarte como un cuñado normal

Itachi lo miró desconcertado

_¿Eh? ¿Actuación? ¿Cuñado normal?

_Sí – ratificó el menor firmemente – eso de estar siempre tratando de robarte toda su atención y acercártele demasiado

_... – Itachi pestañeó un par de veces, parecía algo sorprendido ante esa acusación – ¿yo hacía eso?

_¡Sí! – exclamó Sasuke enojado e impaciente

_Pero… – dijo el mayor pensativo – la única actuación que hice fue en la que te dije que me gustaba, fuera de eso nada

_...

_...

_¿O sea que no estabas actuando? – cuestionó Sasuke sorprendido

_No

_¿O sea que ESO para ti es ser un 'cuñado normal'?

_¿No lo es?

_¡NO! – vociferó el menor enfadado – te voy a dar las limitaciones de tu posición como cuñado… – dijo parándose firme para comenzar a enumerarle – Primero, te permitiré charlar con Naruto máximo dos veces al día, la charla no debe durar más de diez minutos y yo tengo que estar presente. Segundo, no puedes acercarte a él a menos de tres metros. Y tercero, no van a realizar ninguna actividad que implique contacto físico

Hubo un momento de silencio…

Y luego Itachi se puso a reír.

_Qué buena broma, otouto, hahahahahah

_¡No estoy bromeando! – aseguró el otro exasperado

_Es que no solo soy su cuñado – dijo el mayor tranquilamente – soy su amigo.

_¡No quiero que lo seas! Pórtate cruel como cuando te lo presenté.

_No, esa sí era actuación.

_¡Tsk! – el menor cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada enojado.

_No hagas berrinche, otouto-baka, yo no te lo pienso quitar – aseguró Itachi, con diversión en su rostro de ver a su hermanito tan molesto, quien lo miraba con cara de '¡Como si pudieras aunque quisieras!' – además, deberías agradecerme porque yo te ayudé… manejándote mentalmente, pero te ayudé.

_Cállate, y ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo – refunfuñó Sasuke

_Heh, es gratificante ver que hay tantas personas manejables en el mundo

_Algún día me vengaré

_No puedes, a mí nadie me puede manejar

_Itachiiiiii – se escuchó una voz adentrándose en la sala – oye, ¿sabes hacer un Banana Split? – preguntó el rubio acerándose a su cuñado

_Es lo más sencillo del mundo – dijo Itachi arrogantemente

_¡Claro que no! Tienes que saber qué va primero, qué sabores de helado poner, y saber hacer un buen decorado con la crema, y…

_Es fácil – repitió el Uchiha

_Eso dices, y en realidad no puedes – dijo Naruto haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos

_Puedo

_Quiero verlo – retó el rubio

_No quiero mostrártelo

_Entonces es mentira

_No es mentira

_¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

_¡No quiero!

_¡HAH! Lo sabía, no puedes hacer ni un miserable Banana Split – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo de lado – porque dices que no te gusta lo dulce, entonces no hay modo de que sepas hacer un Banana Split

_... – una venota apareció en la sien del pelinegro – Voy a hacer uno, pero será sólo para que te tragues tus palabras – dictaminó Itachi encaminándose a la cocina

_Heheheh – rió Naruto zorrunamente – es gratificante ver que hay tantas personas manejables en el mundo

_Dobe – insultó Sasuke bufando, reclamando su atención de forma indirecta

_Ahora que se fue puedo darte los diez besitos que me faltaron – dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente mientras abrazaba a Sasuke y lo acercaba a él para rozar su nariz con la suya.

El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Vámonos a casa – le pidió de repente.

Naruto pestañeó desconcertado

_Pero… aún faltan dos días de vacaciones – alegó el rubio

_No importa – aseguró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño ante la negativa – ¿acaso no quieres pasar tiempo a solas conmigo?

_Podemos pasar tiempo juntos aquí – contestó Naruto con una amigable sonrisa

_Pero no a solas – alegó Sasuke

_Sólo son dos días, Sasuke – le dijo… como si fuera una persona paciente, cuando Sasuke sabe perfectamente que no, y por eso se aprovecha.

_Si nos vamos ahora… – sonrió seductor el pelinegro acercándose a la oreja de Naruto para susurrarle – ya verás lo que hacemos en la piscina

_... – Naruto se quedó en completo silencio – ¡No me manipules así, teme! – se quejó el rubio sintiendo que en este momento Sasuke podría pedirle que se lance de un puente y lo haría – ¡Eres cruel!

_Heh – Sasuke sonrió victorioso

_Naruto – de repente una voz adentrándose en la sala los interrumpió

_¡El helado! – saltó el rubio corriendo hacia Itachi, quien tenía ya listo el Banana Split en un plato, el cual traía en la mano.

_Tsk… – Sasuke rechinó los dientes cabreado… ¡Justo cuando estaba llegando al punto máximo de manipulación, viene Itachi y lo arruina!

Mientras tanto Naruto miraba el helado con atención y con cara de niño-come-helado. Entonces Itachi cogió una porción en la cuchara que tenía en la otra mano y la levantó hacia la boca del rubio.

_No tendrá veneno, o sí? – le preguntó Naruto, hecho el desconfiado, pero en realidad estaba jugando, y comenzando algo que sabía que molestaría a Sasuke, por eso lo hacía a propósito ¡se lo merecía por tratar de manipularlo!

_Que imaginación – sonrió el pelilargo llevándose la cuchara a la boca para mostrarle que no. y luego llenó otra cuchara levantándola de nuevo.

Sin rechistar, el rubio llevó su boca hacia la cuchara (casi se come la cuchara también) y se comió el helado.

_Mmmh… – musitó saboreándolo – lo admito, está pasable – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

_Sabía que te encantaría… – dijo el pelinegro acercando su rostro desafiante, sonriendo victorioso

_Yo no dije que me encantó… – siguió sonriendo el rubio, también acercándose desafiante.

_¿Quieres otro? – le preguntó Itachi.

Antes de que Naruto pueda responder, Sasuke lo interrumpió…

_**Dame, yo se lo daré – **de repente alguien arrebato el plato de helado que tenía Itachi en la mano y….

_**¡POW!**_

Ahora Naruto tenía todo el helado del plato en la cara.

_¡Sasuke! – se quejó el rubio al obvio causante de eso – ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – tosió tratando de respirar y sacándose el helado de la cara con las manos – ¡Te voy a matar, teme! – vociferó furioso (más furioso por haber desperdiciado el helado que por otra cosa)

Sasuke estaba ahí parado tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados, prepotente.

_Si me matas a mí, también matarás a tu hijo – le dijo como si nada.

El corazón del rubio dio un brinco, haciendo que deje de respirar.

_... – hubo un silencio inteeeeeenso mientras Naruto miraba a Sasuke atónito – ¿hijo? – musitó estupefacto

_Estoy embarazado – especificó Sasuke altanero.

Luego volvió el profundo silencio…

_...

_...

Y entonces…

_**¡Thump!**_

Itachi miró levantando una ceja al rubio desmayado en el suelo.

_Heheh, qué tonto – sonrió el hermano mayor mirando a Naruto – se la creyó

_¿Quién dice que era una broma? – dijo Sasuke seriamente.

_...

_...

_**¡Thump!**_

_¡No te desmayes tan cerca de Naruto, estúpido Itachi!

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡FIN!**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

.

**¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! TTwTT, creo que voy a llorar! **

**Espero que les haya gustado (en especial a ti, Nadia-chan!). Les agradezco sus reviews con anticipación, LAS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**¡SAYONARAAAA! **

**PS. SASUKE SÍ ESTÁ EMBARAZADO XD**


End file.
